An Even More Bizarre Love Triangle
by KKtheRipper
Summary: Sequel to "Bizarre Love Triangle". Winry got her wish. She finally has a relationship with Edward and Alphonse. In the beginning things seem to be awkward between them, but then it soon heats up. They thought that they could handle a three way relationship, but soon discovers something that will change their lives forever. WinxAl/WinxEd/AlxEd Lemons, yaoi, and Elricest warning.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**A/N:** Just a forewarning, this story is going to switch point of views between each character from time to time. I will try not to make it confusing. Also, later on in the chapters there will be a little bit of drug use, nothing too bad though. Please enjoy!

**Warning:** Some sexual situations

* * *

Winry would never forget that day. The day that Edward admitted that he would share her with his younger brother in a relationship. It was all too surreal to her. She'd always fantasized about dating the two. But, to have them both actually agree on it together had opened her eyes to what was now real before her. It was her reality now. It would change her life either in a good way, or it would end up in shit.

The strangest of it all was the fact that she had agreed on it too. It was like someone else was in her body controlling her words for her. But no, it was all her. She wanted this. This is what she had been missing all along.

Edward belonged to her and so did Alphonse.

It was new and strange. Something that she could never picture doing for real. How could she see both of them at the same time? Would they get grossed out after one of them being with her and then practically passed to the other?

She didn't want to think of herself like that. Like as if she was seconds for a meal.

To be honest, this totally freaked her out. But at the same time she was excited to see where this would take them.

On the other hand, she thought a lot about how her grandmother would react if she knew.

Could she be brave enough to tell her? Or would she figure it out on her own?

Pinako was a very smart woman for her age. She caught on to everything. There was no way that she could hide this from her. On the other hand, how would she approach her about their strange relationship together?

Since that day Edward seemed so cool about it. Like it didn't bother him at all that his younger brother would be fucking his ex fiancé.

Yep, that's right, _EX_ fiancé.

She had to give the ring back in punishment for ruining the wedding.

Surprisingly, Edward got over it really fast. She was starting to question if he was starting to lose his marbles.

Then again, Winry had such a great respect for him. Still she felt horrible for what she had done and always will.

This was still an awkward experience that they were having. At first neither of them talked for a day. It was as if they were thinking over how they would go about the relationship.

The day of her wedding she tried to end it with the two. But it was **them** who wanted to keep it going. **They** came up with the idea of both wanting to be with her. She must have a vagina of gold for them to hold onto her like this. Because this, this was _not _normal.

Winry sat in the automail room working on yet another project of hers. Some of the Risembool townspeople were pleased with her work lately and that made her happy. She began drilling on the piece of metal when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She jumped and yelped in surprise and then turned around.

"Ah! What the hell- Edward don't scare me like that!"

He laughed. "Haha, sorry Win. We're going out to lunch you wanna come?"

She really didn't want to leave her work right then, but then she thought a nice break would do her good.

"Yea sure. I'll be right out."

"Kay." He leaned over and gave her a long kiss on her lips.

He pulled away giving her a smile and then left the room.

'_Geez, I still don't get how he's so okay with this?'_

She began drilling again. A couple of minutes passed and then she felt arms wrapping around her waist. She jumped and yelped again.

"Ah! Edward I thought I told you not to-"She turned around and saw that it was Alphonse. "Oh, sorry Al. I thought you were Ed."

He chuckled while moving his lips to her ear and whispered. "He went upstairs to get changed. I'd thought I'd come and pay you a visit before we left for lunch."

She was suddenly hoisted onto the counted and he pressed up against her. He looked at her straight in the eyes with a clear lustful expression.

"Plus, I couldn't resist this."

She gasped as he pressed his lips roughly against hers. He kissed her passionately for only a moment before pulling away.

He then breathed in her ear. "I'll see you in five."

He eased her to the floor carefully. She felt like a feather for what he did to her. He turned around and walked out of the room and closed the door leaving Winry panting after their kiss.

'_God those brothers I swear. They're going to be the death of me someday.'_

* * *

Alphonse closed the door to the automail room. He walked into the kitchen and then up the stairs to see what Edward was up to. He climbed the stairs and then he heard something strange. It sounded like he was fighting. He quickly went to Edward's room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer he opened it and then he saw Edward sparring by himself.

It had been so long since he saw Edward practice his routine and it made him happy to see it. Edward stopped and turned to his younger brother panting.

"Hey sorry, just trying to get some practice before we head out."

"No don't mind me brother. I didn't know you still practiced like this. It's been so long since I've watched you."

Edward laughed while trying to catch his breath. "Yea I know. I haven't practiced in years."

Alphonse thought back to the day that Edward hit him in the face over a fight they had over Winry.

"You seemed to still have it in you that day when you knocked me in the face, haha." Alphonse laughed, but Edward blushed and looked away with a serious face.

"I'm sorry about that Al. You know I would never forgive myself for that. I don't know what came over me.."

"Don't worry about it. I actually liked that you for once didn't treat me like I had to be protected all the time. I actually felt happy that you did it."

Edward looked at him with a puzzled face. "You liked it?"

"Hah yea. It was exciting. We were actually going to fight for real if Winry didn't stop us." He smiled and then Edward smirked back.

"Well, it's good to know that you don't hate me for it. I thought that I would never get over the fight with you. Anyways, aren't we going out now?"

"Yea, I just have to get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Alright."

Alphonse left the room and went to his to get changed. As he was walking he started getting thoughts in his head. Thoughts that have been bothering him since the day that Edward agreed to share Winry with him.

To share her was one thing that was strange to him. The other was that he remembered when Edward had said that he wouldn't mind sharing the same bed together. Wouldn't that be weird? They were brothers and would probably see each other…naked.

Not like he hasn't seen Edward naked before all those years that he was in the armor suit. But, now that Edward was a grown man, he couldn't picture them having a threesome. It would be too weird.

He entered his room and went over to his dresser to get changed. He put on a black tee shirt and black jeans. He sometimes dressed like Edward, but he didn't do it intentionally. He guessed it was just in his blood to be like his brother.

He went to the mirror and combed his hair.

'_I probably need to cut it soon. Otherwise it would get as long as brother's.'_ He thought to himself as he stared at his hair that was now past his eyes.

He grabbed some money from the counter and left his room closing the door behind. He went downstairs and met with Winry and Edward.

"Alright where are we off too?" Alphonse asked happily almost skipping down the stairs. Edward raised an eyebrow and smirked because of his giddiness.

"Why don't we go to that new place in town? I heard they serve great Xingese food." Winry suggested.

Alphonse nodded. "Sure, what do you think Ed?"

"Sounds good. Let's go."

They left the house and locked the door since Pinako wasn't home.

Just a couple of days ago Pinako left to visit an old friend of hers out of town. She would be gone for about a week and left the house to them for to watch over. Of course they had to take care of the house like for instance clean, cook, and feed and take out Den. All of the important stuff. But that was like nothing to them.

And plus, they had the house to themselves.

* * *

Lunch went well. Everyone was stuffed from the Xingese food as they decided to head back home. The weather wasn't looking too great. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. Maybe even a storm would brew.

Alphonse thought that the sky looked kind of dark for it to be just rain. So he started to rush back to the house. He walked past them quickly and they called after him.

"Hey Al, wait up!"

"I think we're getting a storm! Let's run!" He began running up the hill to the house.

Edward looked to Winry and then shrugged. They then both began running after him.

The wind picked up and rain started to fall. Before they could reach the house there was a downpour of rain. They shouted and laughed while trying to get into the house.

"Ahhh quick get the key!" Winry screamed.

"I'm trying I'm trying!" Edward shouted while scrambling for the keys in his pocket.

It was too late and the rain soaked them from head to toe. Edward finally opened the door and they all ran in quickly.

"Fuck we were too late." Edward said annoyingly. He hated to be wet, but was glad they were inside someplace warm and dry.

"Haha come on. It's fun to get wet sometimes." Winry said playfully.

Then lighting flashed and second's later thunder rumbled and shook he house.

Alphonse flinched. He hated thunderstorms. It scared the hell out of him no matter how old he was.

They took off their shoes at the door so that they wouldn't leave a wet trail around the house.

Another rumble of thunder occurred and Alphonse shivered.

"So, I guess I'm going to get changed." He said nervously as he started to walk away.

Alphonse was about to leave when he heard Winry and Edward talking to each other in a low tone of voice. It sounded like mumbling and he couldn't figure out what they were saying. He turned around and watched Winry smiled as she wrapped her arms around Edward and they started kissing.

The sight before him made him feel strange. He felt a jolt of jealousy and then a tinge of arousal. Watching them make out while all wet did something to him and made him feel things that he has never felt before.

Their breathing increased as they were now using their tongues and ravishing each other's mouths.

Alphonse was holding his breath because he didn't know what else to do at that moment but to just stare at them. He was glued in his spot and he didn't know why he didn't just walk away.

Then the unexpected happened. Winry stopped kissing Edward and then looked at Alphonse.

"Alphonse, want to join in?"

He froze in his spot.

'_Did she just invite me to kiss her…and Edward?'_

He didn't know how to respond. He just stared at her with wide eyes.

Edward then turned to him and gave him a look saying that it was okay.

'_What the hell Ed. Did you forget that I'm your younger brother?!_' He thought as he was starting to get really nervous.

But then something clicked inside of him. They are in a relationship together and he agreed to do this. What was the point of acting all nervous around them? He decided then to try it.

Alphonse was hesitant at first. He really didn't know how to go about this because it was something that didn't feel right to him. But what if he let go just for this moment and experimented? After all, it was just a kiss.

Ignoring his thoughts he advanced forward and grabbed Winry by the arms smashing his lips to hers. He began kissing her passionately as Edward watched enjoying the scene. She moaned in his mouth as they moved their tongues together sensually. He opened his eye just a little and saw that Edward was watching them.

Though it was a look his brother had on his face that he has never seen before. It was almost as if he was…aroused.

Winry's tongue played with his own as he closed his eyes again enjoying the sensation. She was so soft. Her skin, her hair. Everything about her reminded him why he loved her so much.

He got so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize that his brother was now standing beside them.

Alphonse moved away from Winry's kiss and watched as Edward took her by the arms and devoured her mouth right in front of him.

The scene was just too much for him and he wanted more. Despite his brother kissing her he moved and pulled her towards him again away from Ed and he started kissing her once again. Winry whimpered into his mouth and he felt a jolt of arousal flow through him. They went at it hungrily for a couple of seconds while knowing that his older brother would interfere at any second.

Then Edward did something that he thought would never happen.

Edward touched Alphonse's shoulder and pulled him away from her slowly. He was now almost pressed up against them. Alphonse was so turned on at this point that he didn't think anything of it. Until Edward pulled them by their necks slowly and pressed his lips to theirs.

He started to kiss them and used his tongue to gain access to their mouths. It was a three way kiss. Alphonse shivered and breathed out through his nose at the sensational pleasure he felt from the action. He could feel their tongues play with his own as he kissed back. Their hot tongues swirled around his and he couldn't help but moan.

Even though he was kissing Winry, his brother's tongue was in his mouth too. He was practically kissing Edward. His own brother.

They soon stopped kissing each other and pulled away slowly. They were panting and their faces flush. But no one spoke a word.

Alphonse's face was red as he glanced over to see that his brother was staring at him with lust in his eyes.

'_Why is he looking at me like that?'_ He thought as he then turned to look over at Winry quickly. She had the lust in her eyes as well.

"Well, that was uh, nice." She said while trying to collect herself from that insane moment they just had. "I'm going upstairs to get changed. Are you two going to prepare dinner?"

Edward nodded but Alphonse only looked to the floor kind of in embarrassment.

"Okay then, I'll see you guys in a bit." She left the room and headed upstairs leaving the two brothers alone.

It was silent between them for a couple of moments.

"I, uh…I'm sorry Al." Edward spoke up first. "I got too caught up with…" He couldn't finish his words as he looked away obviously embarrassed.

"No, no it's alright. I just wasn't..expecting that.." Alphonse spoke in a low tone. He felt really awkward standing there after Edward had practically kissed him.

"Was it…too much?" Edward asked with a worried expression on his face.

"No. I mean, well, I never expected to kiss, um, you like that." Alphonse's face was now flush and red.

"It…it won't happen again I'm sorry about that." Edward blushed a deep red and looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't be." Alphonse said as Edward looked at him a little shocked. "I mean, don't be sorry. It was because you weren't thinking straight right? It's okay, I'm not bothered by it." Alphonse said while forcing a smile to his face trying to hide the blush.

"Uh okay. Well I guess let's make some dinner." Edward then walked past him and went into the kitchen.

Alphonse was finally able to breathe normally. He shivered a little because he was cold from the wet clothes he was wearing. He also shivered from the fact that his own brother's mouth was pressed to his. And his tongue…

He shook his head before he could go any further with his dirty thoughts.

He told Edward that he was okay with what had happened. But was he really okay with it?

Could he really accept that Edward had kissed him like that? His warm wet tongue sliding over his. Edward's hot breath on his lips as his older brother slipped his tongue in and out of his mouth sensually.

Alphonse snapped out of his thoughts before they got too out of control. "I need to go take a warm bath."

* * *

Alphonse stopped the running water and slipped off his wet clothes as he entered the bath. The water was almost hot, but nothing that he couldn't handle. He slipped in slowly and rested his body in the tub and embraced the water around him. He sank until he was almost chin deep in the water.

It felt so good. Especially from being cold from the rain water that soaked his clothes.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence around him.

He really didn't want to think about what happened before with Winry and his brother because that was too much for him to handle. It was really too much for him to grasp on to.

He tried to think of something else. Something like if he was touching Winry. How the next time he was alone with her, the things he would do to her.

What he would do to hear her moan his name and touch him in places that would make him shiver.

It was natural for him to get a hard on from his thoughts of her. His penis started to get hard and tingled every time he thought about Winry. Her moans were enough to get him going.

His hand ran down his thigh and ending up near his erection. It had been a long time since he and Winry had slept together. It was a long time since he slept with anyone for the matter. He always got off by thinking of Winry and he would touch himself until he came.

But this time around was different. He felt something unusual. Something he knew was wrong but tried his best to ignore.

He began stroking his hardened member slowly thinking about Winry. How he would kiss her sensually and touch her in places that would make her moan and tremble from under him.

His breath hitched when he remembered the first time him and Winry did it.

She was sleeping and had a dream that caused her to shout out his name and just so happens that he was outside her door at that time. He opened it slowly and saw that she was having a nightmare. He knew it would be wrong to take advantage of her at that time, but he did it anyway.

He advanced forward in her room and lay on top of her. He was so hard then when he heard her say his name. Even though she said Edward's too, he was not bothered by it.

That's when things started heating up. Especially when he was on top of her. Hard and willing, and she gasped when she awoke and realized what he was doing. What happened after then sent shivers all over his body.

He moaned as his stroking increased. He was panting and was almost close to orgasm. His warm hand slid over his cock easily in the water though it was nothing like fucking Winry. But then an image popped in his head that he couldn't surpass.

Something so fresh and vivid. And it was of Winry and Edward kissing him.

He would usually get turned on by kissing only her. But, the moment when Edward slipped his tongue in his mouth sent him overboard with arousal.

At the same time he felt dirty thinking about it while touching himself in the bath tub. But he couldn't help it. It was way too hot for him to handle.

Then suddenly is eyes snapped open and he stopped his ministrations.

_'What the hell am I thinking?! Am I sick or something?'_

He thought while getting angry with himself that he would touch himself to the thought of his brother kissing him.

He was panting and hot because of the bath water that he was just submerged in. He left the tub and grabbed a towel as he started to dry himself off while having a grimace on his face.

He thought he was disgusting, like there was something wrong with him. And now he couldn't get these thoughts out of his head which scared him.

But he knew what he was getting himself into from the start. He just didn't know it would affect him this way so quickly.

* * *

It was the next day, as Alphonse woke up to the sound of a loud banging noise coming from outside. He groaned and shimmied out of his bed rubbing his eyes.

_'What is that noise?'_ He thought as he went over to the window to look outside.

The sun was shining bright as he looked down to discover that the noise was coming from Edward chopping up something in the yard.

It looked like he was holding an axe and chopping wood.

_'Like a lumber man.'_ Alphonse thought snickering to himself at the scene before him.

Edward worked hard chopping up as many logs as he could. He wondered why he was doing that when he soon discovered that Winry was shouting out orders to him.

He yawned and stretched while walking over to his dresser and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants to wear. He slipped into his new clothes and headed for the bathroom to relieve himself and then brush his teeth. When he was done he exited the bathroom and headed downstairs.

The house felt empty even though he knew that they were just outside working on things. Pinako was still away and she would return home within a couple of days.

Being alone with them at the house left him feeling awkward. He felt awkward from the fact that the three of them had the house to themselves and Pinako had no idea that they were involved in a three way relationship with each other.

Alphonse began boiling some water so that he could make some coffee. It was early in the morning and he needed something to help him wake up.

When the water boiled he stopped the flame. Then he poured the hot water into his mug which had some coffee grinds on the bottom. He stirred it with a spoon and before he could take a sip he heard the front door open.

"Hey Al. Good morning." Edward said while walking into the house and headed over to where he was standing. He opened the cabinet and took out a mug.

"Oh you made some coffee. I need some myself." He said while reaching over Alphonse and grabbing the jar with the coffee grinds in it. Alphonse held his breath when Edward reached in front of him and he didn't know why. He couldn't breathe normally with Edward next to him. Somehow he felt different. Different because he had kissed Ed the day before and his older brother didn't seem to care at all about it.

"Thanks for boiling some water Al. I really needed this." He watched as Edward poured the hot water into his mug and stirred it. He sipped the coffee carefully trying not to burn himself and as he was doing so he glanced at Al and smiled. Edward had sweat on his face from chopping the wood and his hair was untidy. Alphonse felt a flutter in his stomach and it confused the shit out of him.

_'Why does brother look so handsome like that?'_ He thought as he tried to ignore his feelings and continued to sip his coffee looking away.

Edward moved and went to sit at the kitchen table. He was going to ask why he was chopping up lumber in the middle of summer when Winry walked into the house.

"Hey Alphonse! Good morning." She smiled and walked up to him. Surprisingly she gave him a peck on his lips as she reached over and grabbed the hot water on the stove and poured herself some coffee.

"How are you? Are you feeling okay?" She asked concerned as she could notice Alphonse had a confused look to him.

"Oh yea, I'm good. What about you?"

"Yea I'm great. Never better." She took her mug and sat down next to Edward at the kitchen table.

It was like yesterday never happened. Or that they totally ignored what had happened the night before.

Did they choose not to remember that they had just kissed each other the previous night? How hot it was and how awkward the situation had been?

Obviously something was up. And Alphonse was to get to the bottom of it.

He turned to them and took a deep breath.

"So, what do you guys have planned today?"

Edward looked up from his mug and smirked. "Well, whatever you guys want honestly. I don't care."

"Yea Al. I think you should come up with something. Yesterday I suggested a place for lunch. Now what do you have in mind?"

Alphonse was put on the spot and he had to think of something for them to do. They couldn't just stay at the house all day and do nothing. Well, that depended if the other two wouldn't start something sexual that he wasn't comfortable with like the previous night. Then an idea came to him.

"Uh, why don't we go out tonight and have some drinks together?" He asked nervously. His hands were shaking causing his mug in his hand to shake as well. Hopefully they didn't notice.

Winry shrugged. "That sounds okay. I haven't had a drink in a while." She smiled.

Edward nodded and sipped on his coffee. "Yea okay."

Alphonse relaxed and turned around to put his mug in the sink.

Maybe tonight would be a better night. Hopefully things would go smoothly between them and wouldn't be as sexual as the previous night. Or so he hoped.

* * *

Night came. They were all dressed nicely as they headed out to the city. The night was warm and comfortable out. It didn't look like it was going to rain which made Alphonse happy. The last thing he needed was another thunderstorm and another crazy situation with his brother and Winry.

They arrived at this place called "The Alley Inn". It was a small pub located in East Central city. They walked in and were greeted by the bartender. They ate before they left the house so there was no need for ordering food. They say at the bar stools and ordered their drinks.

While waiting for their orders to come, there was an awkward silence between them. Winry played with her nails and Edward was staring off somewhere else. Alphonse just sat there trying to think of what to say to start a conversation. Usually he would joke around with Winry by then, but it was a little weird to do so with Edward there.

Before they got together things were much different. It was the excitement of getting together with Winry when Edward had no idea what was going on. It was wrong, yes, but that's what made things fun between them.

But now that Edward knew and was involved in the relationship, there were some things that he needed to get used to.

Like for instance, getting used to being kissed by his older brother.

He hoped that nothing would ever get as far as that. But then again, he did something wrong while being in the bathroom earlier. He touched himself to wrong thoughts of his brother kissing him.

He snapped out of it when the bartender handed them their drinks. He ordered a strong drink because he needed to drown his thoughts. It was becoming too overwhelming.

If just by kissing Winry and Edward in a three way kiss did this to him, he couldn't imagine how he would feel if they engaged in sexual activity together.

He quickly took a gulp of his drink and Edward immediately noticed.

"Hey Al, you okay?" He asked looking worried.

"Yea, I'm just enjoying myself that's all." He took another large gulp of his drink and he was almost finished with it.

"Hey, easy with that. You just got your drink. You don't want to get drunk that fast do you?"

There was no answer and Edward caught on. He left him alone after that.

Winry kept taking glances at him and noticed that something might be bothering him. She gave Edward a worried look and Edward then turned back to Alphonse.

"Listen Al..." He said while turning in his seat to face him. "I don't want you to feel awkward around us. I don't know if I forced you into this or not, but you seemed to be okay with it. If you…don't want to do this anymore just let me know, and we'll figure something out-"

He was stopped in his sentence when Alphonse turned to him with a smirk on his face.

"Don't be silly brother. I am enjoying this. It's just a lot to take in for my first time you know. I'll be fine."

He finished off his last sip of Whiskey.

"Oh okay. I was just making sure you were okay. Sorry Al." Edward smiled and patted his shoulder.

"No problem." He called over the bartender and ordered himself another whiskey sour.

The night went by fast. One hour turned to two, then three, then four. And before they knew it, it was almost one in the morning. Edward and Winry were smashed by then. And honestly so was he.

Alphonse could barely see straight as he was finishing off what he knew would be his seventh whiskey sour. He had a low tolerance for alcohol to begin with and since the fact that he chugged his first drink only caused the room to spin around him more. But he didn't care. He was enjoying himself.

A band started playing in the bar and he saw Winry getting up from her seat and started to dance. She grabbed Edward's hand and he started to complain. They argued back and forth until Edward finally gave up and went to go dance with her.

He knew that Edward didn't know how to dance, but he guessed if you were that drunk then you really didn't care.

Alphonse had an amused smile on his face and laughed a little while watching Edward try to dance with Winry. He was so uncoordinated that he was practically stepping on her feet with every twist and turn.

As he watched them he couldn't help but feel like they were great together. Like as if they should have got married and he should have stayed out of it. But he probably knew that it was just the alcohol thinking for him as he turned back around and finished his last drink for the night.

The music stopped playing as they walked back to their stools by the bar. They were laughing and obviously wasted out of their minds. He never saw his brother like that and it was an entertaining sight for him. Usually he was such a quiet and serious guy, but since he let himself go tonight he couldn't help but smile.

He also felt a pang of jealousy while noticing the way they were together. It reminded him of when Winry and him would get drunk and laugh together acting like fools. Also the time when he had kissed her while Edward was passed out next to them.

The passion they had together then was indescribable. He never felt that way before for a woman and honestly he missed it. With Edward involved now, he would have less times with her like that because he wouldn't feel the same anymore about it. He wondered when would be the next time he would get to be alone with her.

Just then Edward turned to him with glazed over eyes from being drunk and a large smile on his face. He came really close to his face and it would seem like he was about to kiss him.

"Heeey Al! Let's go home and have some fun!"

Even though Alphonse was drunk he couldn't help but feel confused.

"W-what do you mean Edward?" Alphonse was trying to speak but his words slurred a little.

"What I meaaaan is that-" He stopped and looked back at Winry and she gave him a wink. Then he turned back to Alphonse. "Thattt maybe we should go back to the house and try some experimenting if you know what I mean." He nudged Alphonse's arm with his elbow in a playful way.

It took Alphonse a second to process this in his mind. He was trying to figure out what he was referring to and when he did his eyes widened.

It was something he was trying to stay away from since the beginning of their night out together.

"Wait…but exactly what would we d-do?" Alphonse asked nervously as he was hoping that it wasn't anything that he wouldn't like.

Edward stopped smiling and looked at Alphonse seriously now. Alphonse swallowed hard as Edward moved slowly closer to his face so that their lips almost touched.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He breathed out sexily against his lips causing Alphonse to shiver and close his eyes.

He didn't understand what he was feeling then, but he sub consciously licked his lips and nodded and then he was suddenly dragged off his chair. His eyes shot open and he yelped at the sudden force. Edward took a hold of his arm with his own and Winry with his other arm in hers as they both lead him out of the bar.


	2. Did that just happen?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews! I must warn you that the characters are a little OOC in this sequel (If you haven't figured that out before). Also, I changed Alphonse's birthday to be in the summer instead of sometime in the winter. I had some trouble finding his exact birthday, so I changed this around a bit.

**Warning:** Contains some drug usage, lime and then a lemon. The drug mentioned here is an amphetamine. Amphetamines are psycho motor stimulants that are also known as "speed". It makes you feel good, keeps you awake for hours, and suppresses the appetite. They were first used in the early 1900's for medical use and then some people started abusing it for drug use. Okay enough of the lecture, enjoy!

* * *

Edward and Winry lead Alphonse out of the bar. They were all obviously smashed and were stumbling around. There were giggles and snorts as they tried to walk in a straight line to get home.

Edward tried to focus as he was dragging Alphonse to their house. He was very drunk at that point but he still knew what he wanted to do.

He had plans for Alphonse and Winry. Something his sick mind would have never thought about doing if he were sober.

At the same time he didn't want to scare his younger brother. So he swore to himself that he wouldn't go overboard no matter how drunk he was. He would stop if Winry and Alphonse said so.

They finally reached the house as he scrambled for his keys to open the door. He entered the house but then noticed that no one followed behind him. He quickly turned around to see that Winry was kissing Alphonse.

They had their tongues in each other's mouths and were grabbing at each other frantically. The sight turned him on. The thought that he had both his ex fiancé and brother making out in front of him started to put some crazy thoughts into his head.

If they weren't in a three way relationship with each other to begin with, he would be angry and upset from the scene. But for some reason he just wanted to watch. To see what they would do.

'_I am such a sick person.'_ He admitted to himself.

They stopped kissing and looked over to where Edward was standing.

Winry was panting as she smiled at him. "Oh Eddwardd. What are you staring at?" She then tried to put on a serious face but failed miserably.

Alphonse just stood there staring at him probably wondering what he was thinking.

Edward then smirked and turned around to head up the stairs.

Winry looked to Alphonse with a confused expression on her face. "I think he wants us to follow him?"

Alphonse swallowed hard then nodded. "Uh, yea."

She then grabbed his arm and headed upstairs after Edward.

* * *

Edward let his body take him up the stairs because his mind wasn't all there. He ended up in Alphonse's room and leaned against his bed. Even in his drunken state of mind he had to remind himself that he had a plan and he wanted to go through with it. In the back of his mind he knew that there would probably be consequences the following day, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

He heard their footsteps as they ran up the stairs and eventually found him in Alphonse's room. Winry entered and smiled at him naughtily.

"Sooo, what do you have planned Mr. Elric?" She giggled while placing her hands on her hips waiting for him to instruct her.

Edward never would have thought that Winry would act this way. She was drunk, but never in his dreams would he picture her to be okay with any of this.

Winry walked up to him in a not so straight line and stopped right in front of him.

His heart started beating fast. He was starting to get nervous. If he were to be sober right then, then he definitely would not be able to continue on with what he was going to do.

He raised his hands and started to unbutton her shirt slowly. She looked up into his eyes staring at him curiously.

"What are you going to do with me Edward?" She smirked up at him.

He glanced past her quickly to see Alphonse's expression. He was looking around the room nervously not knowing what to do with himself.

Edward then had the courage to ask him to come over to where they were. Alphonse hesitated at first. Then he took a deep breath and walked towards them.

Edward looked back to Winry and stared at her glazed over blue eyes. He leaned forward and began kissing her while successfully taking off her white blouse sliding it over her shoulders slowly. He passionately kissed her as he opened an eye slightly to peek at his younger brother from behind her.

Alphonse seemed confused, like he didn't know what to do at first. But before Edward could pull away from kissing her to guide him, Alphonse beat him to it and started kissing her neck.

She moaned in Edward's mouth from the sensation. Edward's hands began to wander over her body first starting with her shoulders, then arms, and then slid down her slim stomach. Alphonse had his hands on her now as well and he went right in for the kill. He began to feel her up from behind and Winry's breathing increased.

Edward liked what was happening. While his left arm was hugging her from around the waist, he moved his right hand that was on her stomach slowly down to her hips. She made a small whimper noise from the double sensation she was receiving and he noticed that he was starting to get hard.

While watching Alphonse ravish her neck, he then bravely moved his hand down over her private area. She let out a low moan that caused him to shiver a little.

Alphonse watched Edward's movements and he could tell in his face that he was getting turned on. Alphonse's eyelids were halfway closed and his face tinted with a blush. His breathing was heavy as he turned her head slightly towards him and began kissing her hard on the lips.

Edward continued to touch her sensitive area pressing his fingers lightly across her folds causing her breath to hitch in Alphonse's mouth.

This went on for a couple of moments before Edward couldn't take it anymore. He was so horny and tipsy from the alcohol that he dropped slowly to his knees and lifted up her skirt that she was wearing.

Winry probably had no idea what was going on until he hooked his thumbs around her panties and started to pull them down slowly. He soon revealed her private area and he was completely turned on now.

She was wet and she was obviously way too turned on at this point to stop what he was about to do.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her moist folds.

Winry let out a little noise, but continued to make out with Alphonse as he made a quick swipe of his tongue to her clit.

She moaned a little louder now but it was muffled by the kiss. He started to move his tongue slowly over her clit making small circles. Her legs started to shake a little from the sensation as he pressed his tongue harder against it.

Her breathing was audible now as she had to pull away from the kiss to watch what Edward was doing.

He had never gone down on her before, and now that he finally did he noticed that Winry was enjoying it more than he thought she would.

Her eyes were half lidded as she breathed hard watching Edward eat her out from below.

He would work his tongue hard and fast over her clit and occasionally suck lightly causing her to tremble and shake some more.

Alphonse watched from above obviously turned on because he squeezed her breasts and started to rub them firmly in his grasp.

Edward could tell that she was getting close because her legs were starting to give out and Alphonse had to hold onto her body from practically falling to the floor.

Then she started letting out longer moans and pleasured sighs.

While Edward played at her clit with his tongue, he stuck a finger deep inside her and started to massage her inner walls while moving his finger in and out in a fast motion. While he was doing this he looked up and saw that her breasts were bare and Alphonse was playing with her nipples. Then she came.

Her head fell back onto Alphonse's shoulder as she let out a loud moan. It was loud enough that if they had neighbors they would be able to hear it. One last gasp and moan escaped her mouth as she rode out her sweet orgasm that Edward and Alphonse gave her.

Edward stopped his ministrations and watched as her body went limp against Alphonse. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to catch her breath.

He thought that he must have done a good job for their first time doing that together.

Only there was one problem.

While all of this was going on he noticed that his own need needed to be taken care of. And he could only imagine that Alphonse felt the same way. There was no way that he could ignore his throbbing member and especially what went on a moment ago causing his hormones to race.

Then an idea sprung to Edward's mind.

He got up slowly and faced them both looking thoughtful. Winry was already spent, but Alphonse looked like he needed release, but tried to hide from them as much as possible.

Edward looked at Alphonse and they both locked eyes with one another. Alphonse had a blush on his face as he released Winry from his grasp and looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

But Edward knew that he liked what went on and that he wanted something else.

Winry barely held herself up as Edward grabbed her and moved to whisper in her ear.

"Winry. I think Alphonse need's release too."

Her eyes widened while still being in her drunken state and glanced over to where Alphonse was standing.

She whispered back. "But, isn't he drunk? I mean…what should I do?" She asked with a blush to her face.

"I don't know…I guess…like what I did to you?" He said nervously not knowing how she would react.

Then out of nowhere she winked at him and then moved away. She walked slowly towards Alphonse and then leaned in to kiss him.

He was confused but then closed his eyes to the kiss. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and began kissing him sensually trying to get him lost in the moment to try to distract him. And it worked.

She dropped to her knees so fast that it took him a couple of seconds to realize what had occurred.

She began unzipping his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down until it was at his ankles.

"Wait Winry what are you-"

Before he could protest she began to lick the tip of his hardened member. He let out a quick breath as she lapped at the pre-cum that formed at the tip of his cock. She began twirling her tongue around it and Alphonse let a pleasured sigh escape him.

He closed his eyes as she wrapped her lips around him and slowly moved him deep inside her mouth.

"Oh god." Alphonse breathed out as a rush of arousal and pleasure flowed through him.

She began to suck him off at a medium pace and his breathing increased. He kept opening his eyes to peek and see what his brother was doing and saw that he just stood there watching with arousal clearly shown on his facial expression.

Edward thought that it must have been strange for his older brother to watch his younger brother get sucked off. But he didn't seem to care and by the looks of Alphonse's face, he obviously didn't give a shit either.

Alphonse was moaning now as Winry's mouth took in his throbbing cock all the way in and then popped it back out of her mouth. He placed his hand on her head and started leading her back and forth onto his member slowly.

Edward honestly couldn't take it anymore. His erection throbbed and it felt uncomfortable in his leather pants. He needed to feel something too. So he quickly walked over to them and started to unbutton his pants.

Alphonse was so lost from Winry's ministrations that he didn't even notice Edward removing his pants. Winry obviously noticed and stopped what she was dong and turned to him. His cock was throbbing in her face as she gave him a naughty look and began licking the head of his member.

He made a little "mm" sound as she began taking him whole in her mouth. While she was doing so he looked up and saw that Alphonse was wide eyed watching the show before him. He had the look of disbelief on his face and then Edward thought that he might have gone too far. But it was too late now.

Winry didn't want to leave Alphonse out of it so she reached out to grab his member with her hand and started jerking him off. Alphonse's eyes slowly started to close and his breath hitched from her fast movements. Edward watched as she sucked him off and jerked off his younger brother.

The sensation that he felt could not be explained. It was the hottest thing he has ever seen before. Never in his life would he picture doing this. Not even with anyone else.

She removed her mouth from his cock and then shifted to Alphonse and began blowing him. Her hand now grabbed Edward's member and started jerking him off. He let out a moan and so did Alphonse. They were both breathing hard and looked like they were close to orgasm.

Edward was uncomfortably hard. He needed release soon.

A short time had passed as Edward felt his orgasm reaching its peak. He looked at Alphonse and saw that his brother was staring down at Winry with half lidded eyes moaning to every hard suck she gave.

He couldn't help but notice how hot his brother looked all aroused and about to cum.

Alphonse was breathing hard now and was about to come when Winry did something that shocked them both.

She urged them both to move closer to her and she grabbed both their members and worked fast with her hands trying to make them cum.

Their breathing increased and pants and moans started escaping their mouths. Edward couldn't stop himself from watching Alphonse when he should have been watching Winry instead.

Alphonse looked into his eyes for a brief moment and then closed them tightly. He couldn't believe how turned on he got as he heard a moan escape Alphonse's mouth and then he was cumming.

"Uh, ohh.." He came first and sprayed all over Winry's face with his cum.

Edward was in pleasure overload as he came right afterwards letting out a long moan. Both were panting and blushing from what just happened.

_'Did this really just happen?'_ He thought as all of a sudden reality hit him and he started to feel embarrassed. He quickly picked up his pants and buttoned them back up. Alphonse did the same and Winry sat there on the floor with their semen all over her face.

"Um…I think I need to clean up. I'll be right back." She laughed awkwardly and left to go to the bathroom.

Edward felt dirty. He had gone too far with his advances in making his sexual fantasy come true. But in all honesty, he didn't regret it at all and he hoped that Alphonse didn't either.

* * *

The next day, Edward woke up around noon after a good night's sleep. A full eight hours of sleep had done him good as he slowly got out of bed. He felt as if all of his tension and stress was freed and he was himself again.

He got out of bed slowly trying to adjust his eyes after his sleep. He was just in his boxers and his long hair was messy and loose around his shoulders. He yawned and got up to get changed for the day.

The night before flashed through his mind as he tried to grasp onto it. He had engaged in sexual activity with Winry and his younger brother.

He didn't know what was wrong with his mind, but he enjoyed it. Enjoyed it too much actually. Every moan and touch that occurred made his fantasies come alive. He never expected his brother to go along with it. Let alone Winry. But when he noticed the lust clear in his eyes, he lost all control.

Then he remembered that there would probably be consequences the following day. From the look on Alphonse's face after they were done, he could tell that he felt really embarrassed. Edward didn't know if Alphonse was mad at him or not, but the thought made him worry.

'Maybe he's really upset with me for forcing that on him?' He frowned as he pictured in his mind that Alphonse wouldn't talk to him because of his foolish actions.

Edward tried to shake the thoughts that went through his mind as he got up from the bed he was laying in to head over to his dresser. He grabbed a black tee shirt and his usual leather jeans to wear for the day.

Quickly looking over himself in the mirror, he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then went downstairs.

Winry was in the kitchen finishing her breakfast and sipping on her coffee. Then she noticed him and gave him a smile.

"Hey, good morning."

"Morning."

Instead of his usual morning routine, he pulled out a chair and then sat down pressing his hands together and resting his head against them with a sigh.

Winry noticed that something was bothering him as she put her coffee down and spoke. "Edward.."

He tilted his head slightly to look at her.

"You know, about last night…" She sighed and reached out to grab his hands and stretched them across the table with hers. He made eye contact with her and she could see the worry in his eyes. "…he didn't seem to not like what went on. I mean, we were drunk but if that's what your worried about you should go and talk to him."

Winry caught on right away and that surprised him. He looked away for a second and then faced her again to respond. "I know. It's just that I think I forced him into doing that last night. I could tell that afterwards he looked like he regretted it…"

"Okay…if you think he was bothered by it, then go talk to him. He's out back playing with Den." She said sincerely as he nodded and then got up from the table.

"You're right. Thanks Winry." He turned around and headed outside to the backyard.

Alphonse was playing catch with Den. The dog retrieved the ball that he threw and sat there panting excitedly waiting for him to throw it again. Then Den noticed Edward by the door as he turned to look at him and let out a little whimper. This caused Alphonse to look up and then he made eye contact with his older brother.

"Hey Al."

Alphonse stared at him like he was a ghost. "Hey…"

Edward felt a little uncomfortable as he shifted in place. "I, uh, I wanted to see how you were…you know, after last night…?" He said nervously.

Alphonse placed his hands in his pocket and looked to the ground. "I'm fine brother. Don't worry about anything." He responded not so honestly.

Edward swallowed and then gained the courage to speak more clearly. "Alphonse…I wanted to apologize. I know I rushed things…and I shouldn't have. I swear to you that I would never put you in another uncomfortable situation again."

Alphonse looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. "Well it was kind of random. I mean, you're my brother and we were doing…sexual things together." He grimaced a little but then continued. "I know it wasn't with each other, but I still need time to get used to things you know?"

Edward felt a little confused by his words.

'_Wait so he still wants to continue with this?'_

He had to ask him just to make sure he wasn't switching his words around to his own pleasure.

"So…does that mean you want to continue where we were left off? Well um, with mild situations than last night?" Edward asked hopeful.

He really didn't want to discontinue their advancing relationship because he never felt this much excitement in his life. And he was starting to grow a liking to it.

Alphonse smiled. "Yea. I'm not giving up now. Not after what we've been through. Let's just take it slower okay?"

Edward nodded almost frantically. "Yea yea of course. Definitely. Let's take it slow."

They stood there for a minute in silence and enjoyed the summer breeze that passed them. Then Edward thought of something that he was planning for a while.

"Al, it's your birthday tomorrow right?"

Alphonse looked at him surprised. "Yea I almost forgot haha. Why Ed?"

"Well…" He thought for a minute. "How about we go to Havoc's place and celebrate your birthday there? He's already having a get together with friends and I can let him know that we'll be celebrating your birthday too. How does that sound?"

"Mm. Okay fine. I wasn't doing anything special anyways. As long as he doesn't mind it."

"Are you kiddin? Jean? He's a party animal. He'd be pleased to have you over. Plus, if by any chance he says no I'll bribe him with a date." Edward winked.

Alphonse laughed. "Okay tomorrow then." He smiled.

Winry appeared at the back door crossing her arms.

"Hey you two. Everything settled now? Then come back inside, I made some lunch."

They nodded and followed her inside.

* * *

It was around seven in the evening as everyone finished getting ready for the party. Jean gladly invited them over to celebrate Alphonse's birthday along with his friendly get together.

Mustang lent the Mercedes to Ed again which made getting around easier. They left the house and headed out to the car. He began driving with Winry in the passenger seat and Alphonse in the back. It was so much better taking the car instead of going on a long boring train ride to Central.

It was relaxing and the ride was smooth. It reminded him of the last time he went out with Winry. But now he was driving the expensive car with his brother in it too.

Alphonse sat in the back silently and he often gave glances to Winry and Edward. But he seemed a lot more relaxed and less nervous since the talk they had the previous day. After a short while they arrived at Havoc's house. The place seemed lively as he could see the lights were on, music was playing loud and there were a couple of people outside on his porch having a smoke.

Edward pulled to an open parking spot on the side and stopped the car turning off the engine. He got out of the car first, followed by Alphonse and then Winry. They walked to the house and went past a couple of already drunk people.

'_Great, his friends are already plastered.'_ He thought while rolling his eyes. They walked into the house and Jean spotted them immediately.

"Heeey guys! Lookin good. Why hello Winry." He took her hand respectfully and placed a small kiss on it.

"Hi Jean." She blushed a little from his gesture.

He then turned to Alphonse. "Happy birthday my man! How old are you now? Nineteen? Twenty?"

Alphonse gave a little laugh. "I'm actually twenty three now."

"Ah sorry, my apologies." Jean laughed awkwardly. "So, you guys there's some Alcohol in the cooler. Please help yourselves."

He walked away and joined himself in conversation with another crowd.

Edward went over and got them a couple of drinks as they sat on a couch away from all of the chaos. Or at least they tried to.

The parties that Havoc threw were crazy and Edward was surprised that he hasn't had a girlfriend yet. There were many people he didn't know there. There was only one other person that he knew that came which was Breda.

This kind of made Edward feel a little more comfortable because he could act himself without anyone he knew seeing him in a different way. Winry and Alphonse were talking and he decided to let them be for a bit because he still felt like he owed it to his brother after the other night.

He walked to the cooler to get another drink for himself. He drank like a fish and he honestly didn't care one bit. He was going to enjoy himself tonight.

Also he needed to get a couple of thoughts out of his head.

Like the one's of his younger brother.

He loved Winry and always fantasized about her because she was way too gorgeous for her own good. But something about having Alphonse joining in gave him shivers.

He was starting to get bored as he got up from the couch and excused himself. He walked over to where Havoc was to see what was going on.

Not like anything exciting would be happening, he just wanted to move around instead of sitting in the same place for hours.

It had been a couple of hours in and he and Havoc were taking numerous shots. Edward was already somewhat drunk but Jean was smashed. He seemed to be having fun and was getting to know Jean a little better than he has before.

They would talk, laugh, and then take some more shots. Every so often he would glance at where his brother and Winry were and they seemed like they were having a good time too.

Any amount of jealousy that he had within him had dissipated. He was feeling more comfortable about their situation and would always welcome new things that came their way. But for what Jean was about to offer him made him second guess it.

"Hey Edo. Wanna do something crazy?"

Edward finished his shot and looked at him with glazed over eyes. "Huh, what do you mean?"

Jean reached into his pocket and pulled out two white tablets.

Edward eyed them and then looked back at Jean.

"What are those?"

"Amphetamines man."

Edward looked at him in confusion. He didn't like the sound of it either but he felt the need to ask.

"What are amph- ampheta, fuck, whatever they are called?!" Edward was pissed because he was drunk and couldn't pronounce the name correctly.

"Haha, it's a drug that makes you feel good. Like reaaallly good. You'll like it, try one."

Edward gave a scowl. "What-no! I would never do drugs. Are you kidding me?"

Jean laughed even more. "Ed, it's only the best new thing. Everyone does it. Trust me I took them a couple of times and I had the best time of my life. I would never offer you something that will harm you."

Edward looked at him in shock. He couldn't believe that he was really offering him drugs. He would never even consider taking something that would affect his health. But then again, he drank large amounts of alcohol often. That would kill his liver in the long run.

Havoc stood there for a couple more moments holding out the tablets. Then when Edward didn't move to take them he pulled his hand away and put them back into his pocket.

"Okaaay, you would have really liked it. I guess I'll just have to give these to someone else-"

"Wait." Edward stopped him before he walked off with the tablets. "Give me one."

'_Am I really doing this right now?'_ He thought as a wide smile appeared on Havoc's face and he dropped a tablet in Edward's hand.

"Well here's to nothing." He plopped the tablet in his mouth and poured himself another shot downing it. Jean did the same.

"Whelp. That should take about twenty minutes or so to work. But don't get too crazy while on it. This shit really gets your hormones going if you know what I mean, haha." He nudged his arm playfully and started to walk away then stopped and turned around. "Oh and here's one for your little bro there. Maybe he'll get lucky tonight too." He gave a wink and walked away.

Edward stared at the tablet in his hand. _'Oh no, what did I just do?'_

* * *

A half hour later Edward was starting to feel a lot happier. Almost as if he was giddy and tingling all over. He didn't need any more alcohol as the drugs were doing some crazy things to his body and emotions. It felt really good. He felt like he was stress free and it also gave him a feeling of confidence. A little too much confidence for his liking if he were to be sober.

He walked up to where Winry and Alphonse were sitting and asked to speak with him alone. Alphonse nodded and excused himself. They walked to the bathroom together and Edward opened the door so that they could both go in alone. He locked the door and turned to Alphonse.

"Listen this is going to sound crazy, and don't freak out, but I just took some drugs."

It took Alphonse a second to process what he just admitted to and then his eyes went wide. "You did WHAT?!"

Edward tried shushing him by pressing his finger to his mouth. "Al, it's not what you think. Jean gave them to me and he said that it is harmless. He told me many people take it and there are no harmful side effects. It just makes you feel really good."

Alphonse gave him a look that he was pretty sure he had himself when Jean asked him to take some.

"Brother, I can understand one thing when you kissed me, but now drugs?!" He quietly shouted. "Are you nuts? Do you have a death wish?!"

Edward tried to give a serious face but was failing. He had to think of a way to convince Al to take the tablet because what he was feeling in that moment he wanted to share it with his younger brother for his birthday.

"Al. it's your birthday, just do it this once with me. Please? I promise nothing bad'll happen." Edward gave a sincere smile while high off of his mind. His hands were shaking a little as he held out the tablet. "Just this once?"

Alphonse stared at him in horror but when Edward gave him a sad pout, the look disappeared.

"Edward…" He said hesitantly not wanting to upset his brother in any way.

Edward might have been a little too forward with his actions but then something surprised him. Alphonse took the tablet in his hand and he eyed it.

"What…does it do?" he asked nervously not taking his eyes off of it.

Edward had a wide smile on his face. "Oh it does a lot of things. I never felt this good in my life. You have to try it. But only this once and I swear I will never come onto you about another reckless thing again."

Edward meant it. He would never do this again. He would just do it this one time for Alphonse's birthday to help him loosen up from being stressed for the past couple of days.

It took Alphonse about a minute, then he shrugged and plopped the tablet in his mouth then swallowed dryly.

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Edward was now feeling the full effects of the amphetamine. He was conversing with people he didn't even know and cracking jokes. While Alphonse on the other hand was being a little too touchy feely with Winry on the couch. They were sitting in the back of the room and he had his hand on her leg whispering something in her ear that caused her to blush.

Edward noticed and walked over to them.

"Hello Winry. Hello brother. What's crackin?"

Winry raised an eyebrow to him and Alphonse just laughed.

"Uh, Edward are you okay?"

"Yeaa I'm fine. Just had a lot to drink." He was swaying in place and his eyes were half closed.

"Yea I think you had a bit too much. We should go home soon." She said a little worried by Edward's state.

"Yea let's go home so that we can party more!" Edward shouted.

Winry kept looking at him strange and she noticed that Alphonse was acting a little unusual as well. He was being way too sexual with his words and touches. She knew something was up rather than the alcohol, but she couldn't figure it out so she left it alone.

"Alright, five minutes and were leaving okay?" She said in a serious tone.

"Yea sure Win. I'll just be over there talking to Havoc." Edward pointed to where Jean was almost passed out on a chair. Alphonse saw this and he started to crack up. Winry just gave him a blank stare as he turned around and walked away fast.

"What's up with him Al?" She turned and asked.

"Oh he's just being Edward when he's drunk. But let's get back home soon. I'm feeling good and I want us to be alone." He said breathing in her ear.

She shivered and gulped while taking a nervous sip of her cranberry and vodka.

* * *

When they left the house, they practically ran out the door dragging Winry with them. She yelped and pulled away from them once they were outside.

"What was that all about!" She exclaimed angrily at them.

They were both giddy and laughing. They definitely weren't themselves and Winry took that as a sign. She had to be the one who would drive them home. She was practically sober because she only had two drinks in her.

"I'm driving. You two get in." She flat out said while giving them a glare.

Alphonse stopped laughing and noticed that she wasn't joking as he dragged Edward to the back seat with him.

Winry sat up front alone as she started the car.

"Ugh you two are insane tonight. What the hell were in those drinks?" She asked while eyeing them from the front mirror.

"Uh, no clue." Edward said while he kept hysterically laughing. Alphonse tried nudging him but then started laughing at the way Edward tilted over in his seat from the slight nudge.

Winry sighed and started to drive away.

The two were poking each other in the back seat and laughing as if they were five year olds. The drug that they took made them feel great and they didn't have a care in the world.

It was a half hour drive to the house and Winry only grew irritated by the minutes that passed slowly.

Thankfully for Winry's insanity, the laughter died down and now the two brothers were just talking nonsense.

Edward kept whispering in Alphonse's ear and even though he tried to ignore it he kept feeling something towards his younger brother. This medication was taking a whole new turn. He was starting to feel hot and in need. Like he wanted to get it on with someone right then and there.

Alphonse was the only one next to him at that moment and even though he knew it would be wrong he placed his right hand on Alphonse's leg and squeezed it lightly. Alphonse looked to Edward and started to blush.

"Brother what are you doing?" He whispered shyly while taking his older brothers hand off his inner thigh. Edward protested though and touched him again while trying to drag his hand higher. Alphonse was red now and he grabbed his brother by the wrist and lifted his hand.

"Brother do you realize what you're doing? I'm not Winry.." He tried to glare at him angrily but stopped when he noticed the lust in Edward's eyes which shocked him.

The medication was doing a number on Edward's emotions and actions. He would never touch his brother like that if he was sober and for some reason his body was controlling him in that moment.

Edward gave a slight smile trying to be sexy and went to whisper in Alphonse's ear.

"I'm sorry Alphonse…you're just too damn sexy I can't keep my hands off of you…" He breathed in his ear and Alphonse shot back and looked at him in shock.

Even though the medication was affecting him as well, he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Ed..stop. You don't know what you're saying." He moved away just a bit to stop Edward from coming onto him again.

Edward didn't care at that moment as he scooted closer and touched his leg again. He started to massage it and a hitch came from Alphonse's mouth. Edward leaned forward and moved to his neck giving it a swift lick. Alphonse shivered and then he unexpectedly titled his head so that his neck was exposed to Edward.

Edward smiled as he pressed his lips to his neck while he started to move his hand up to his waist and then to the rim of Alphonse's shirt. He began to suck and lick his neck sensually while sliding his fingers under Al's shirt and he started to move up his stomach.

Alphonse let out a low moan obviously enjoying the feeling Edward was giving him. Edward knew damn well that both of them would **never **do that if they were sober and in their right minds. But in this moment, they both didn't care.

Edward reached his nipple as he slowly started to massage it with his fingers. He pinched it slightly causing Alphonse to arch his body a little and groan. Edward stopped kissing his neck and started to place soft kisses up his jaw that were leading to his mouth. He grabbed Alphonse by the chin in almost a rough movement and turned him to face him.

He was breathing hard and his eye lids were half closed as Edward slowly moved closer. Their lips just barely touching as they felt the car stop.

"We're here."

The sound of Winry's voice snapped them back into reality and Alphonse jolted away from him in shock. They were both breathing heavily and their faces were red. Edward had completely forgotten that Winry was in the car with them and he knew it was the effects of the drug.

He collected himself for a second as he took a deep breath and glanced at Alphonse. Alphonse was looking at him in confusion but there was no sign of disgust in his facial expression.

'_I almost kissed him.'_ He thought as he scrambled to get out of the car to breathe some fresh air.

The night was still young as they headed into the house. It was around one in the morning as they walked in together in silence. Edward didn't know if Winry was still pissed at them or not, but he headed over to the living room couch to sit down for a second.

He had to think about what just occurred in the car with him and his little brother. He was about to kiss him!

He felt disgusted for a second, but then it soon went away because of the drug that he took over an hour ago. He still felt really energetic. Like he could run a marathon for hours and not get tired. And he also couldn't shake off another feeling that he had which was scaring him greatly.

He needed release. Sexual thoughts popped in his head and he couldn't ignore it. It was too intense. His feelings were overpowering him and he remembered back at the party that Havoc had warned him that he would get feelings like this and to not go "crazy." Now he knew what he meant and he didn't know what to do about it.

Then a thought occurred in his mind. Though he promised Alphonse that he wouldn't do anything crazy and awkward ever again. He thought of something that would please them both. He wouldn't be using Winry again like they had the other night, and it was something they had both done to her before, only separately.

As he sat on the couch by himself he decided on something that would probably screw things up between them. But it was something that would have them all involved.

He wanted a three some.

Alphonse walked over to the couch and sat next to Edward with a good distance between them. Edward knew that Alphonse was probably scared of him all over again and he had every right to. He almost kissed him and that would have been horrible.

But for some reason Alphonse just smiled at him and he felt at ease. He could smell that Winry was cooking something in the kitchen, but he had no appetite. The only appetite he had at that moment was for sex.

He had to include his younger brother because he felt that that wouldn't be fair if he just had Winry to himself for the night.

Winry was nowhere near intoxicated and he knew this would be hard to convince her, but what if they gave her no choice? What if they both could seduce her and then she'll just have to give in? He smiled to himself and Alphonse noticed.

"What are you smiling for brother?" Alphonse asked while staring at him.

"Alphonse…I know you might say no, and its okay if you do, but I have a plan."

Alphonse's face paled and he already knew that Edward's plans always ended up being awkward for him. But he swallowed and then asked curiously. "Plan?"

"Yea…Alphonse be honest with me about something." Edward turned in his seat to face his brother fully. "How are you feeling right now?"

Alphonse raised an eyebrow and then laughed. "Uh, good, why?"

"No…I mean how are you _really_ feeling?" Edward gave him look like he knows what he's talking about and to not play dumb.

"I…feel..." Alphonse felt a little nervous but then he blurted it out. "…horny I guess?" His cheeks started to get red.

"Okay, and so do I. I was thinking…" He moved closer to Alphonse and his younger brother started to look scared of him. "Help me seduce Winry into sleeping with us."

All color left Alphonse's face. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Come on, it's going to happen sooner or later, why not it be tonight? What do you say?"

Alphonse looked away and started fiddling with his hands. "D-do you know what that means Ed?" He said in a low tone of voice feeling like he was going to faint. "Edward…we're going to sleep with each other?" He said in a whisper and Edward burst out laughing.

"No no no! Not like that! I meant, like you and I fuck Winry. We won't touch each other, it'll just be a quick three some I promise."

Edward waited for a response from Alphonse and he didn't respond and he knew right then that the answer was no.

Winry interrupted them by walking over and placing a plate of hot food on the living room table. It smelled really good to Edward but he could care less about that right now.

She sat down in the middle of them and smiled.

"So, you two are okay now? I don't know what the hell was wrong with you guys. You were going crazy and so was Jean. Maybe there's a new drink or something that I don't know about, but I'm definitely staying away from that-" Winry kept talking on and on and it was starting to bore Edward.

He didn't want to talk at that moment and the drug that he was on was forcing him to focus on only one thing. Sex.

As she was talking on and on about the night, Edward looked past her and gave Alphonse a look like he needed an answer right then. Alphonse stared at him not giving him an answer and Edward looked down to his lap disappointed. But if this is what Alphonse wanted, then he wasn't going to force anything.

She kept talking and the two practically ignored her ranting and chatting and then Alphonse finally spoke up.

"Winry?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to Alphonse. "Yes Al?"

"You talk too much." In a quick movement he grabbed her by the arm and locked his lips with hers making her give a "mphf" noise. Edward didn't realize for a second what was going on, but when he didn't hear her speak anymore he looked up and saw Alphonse kissing her.

His mouth fell open in shock. Alphonse was kissing her roughly, but he still didn't get an answer from his brother yet so he just stayed put. Then Alphonse opened his eyes and looked over to the stairs giving Edward the 'okay to go ahead with his plans. And he did not even think twice.

He went behind Winry and grabbed her lifting her up in bridal style and started to head upstairs quickly. Alphonse soon followed behind him.

"Edward, what are you- Let me down!" She yelled as she kicked and struggled to get out of his grip. This only excited him more as he reached her room and almost kicked down the door.

He dropped her down on her bed as she gave him the look of horror.

"What are you two doing?! Are you kidding me!?" She screamed while glaring at them with anger in her eyes.

Alphonse closed the door slowly and gave her a serious look. "No more talking Winry."

She gaped at Alphonse because she was surprised that he basically told her to shut up. Edward hovered over her with an evil smirk and then jumped in the bed landing on top of her, but not too roughly so he wouldn't hurt her. He smashed his lips to hers and she tried to yell in protest but it was muffled by the kiss.

Alphonse stood there watching as Edward started to undo her blouse. Winry was still fighting back but when he unhooked her bra and started to feel her up she let out a small moan from her mouth.

She closed her eyes and gave in pretty quick when he stated to massage her breasts while kissing her passionately. Edward glanced really quickly to Alphonse and noticed that he was breathing hard and completely turned on from what his older brother was doing to her.

Edward went back to his ministrations as he lifted her up slowly so that they were both kneeling on the bed. Winry's chest was bare and she panted for breath when Edward broke the kiss. He turned to Alphonse and smiled.

"It's your turn Al."

Winry was already turned on and past the point of fighting back. She probably knew damn well what they had planned, but she didn't refuse it at all.

Alphonse walked over and kneeled on the bed beside her. He stared at Edward for a second and then looked to Winry. He then began by sliding her blouse off her shoulders and then removing it quickly throwing it to the floor. He eyed her beauty and then Edward made the next move and removed his shirt.

Edward and Alphonse began removing their clothes while Winry watched them. They were both naked and Winry's face flushed a deep red. Edward was fully erect and when he noticed Alphonse was too he couldn't stop a blush from forming on his face.

Alphonse couldn't even look at his brother straight in the face. Instead he turned to Winry and started kissing her. Edward felt a hot rush flow through his body as his fantasy was unraveling before his eyes. If it wasn't for the drugs he took before, he would have the courage do go through with this. At least not for a long time.

Edward watched as Alphonse slipped his tongue into Winry's mouth and their tongues moved around each other sensually. He could tell that his younger brother knew what he was doing because he saw his hand sliding down her stomach and then slipped down into her skirt.

She gasped in his mouth and this is sent Edward over the edge in arousal. It was time to join in.

He scooted to her side and started to play with her breasts. Winry looked like she was in heaven as her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head. Edward's erection throbbed and from what he saw, so did Alphonse's. They both needed release and needed it fast.

The drug was screwing with their minds and it didn't give them room to think about their actions and the consequences that would follow.

To their surprise, Winry grabbed Alphonse by the shoulders and eased him down onto the bed. He laid on his back as she got on top to straddle him. They stopped kissing and she looked into his eyes as she started to play with his erection. Alphonse's breath hitched as she started to rub slowly up and down. Edward felt heat pool in his stomach and groin as he watched the scene before him.

It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen. Two people in a sexual situation and he was able to be a part of it. But at that moment he just wanted to watch and see what would happen.

As Winry was rubbing his cock, she reached down and started to rub her herself. She was obviously preparing for what was to come.

She took Alphonse by surprise and eased herself onto his throbbing cock. She slid in pretty easily and caused Alphonse to let out a moan. Now they were at it and Edward started breathing hard from the sight.

He watched as Winry started to slowly fuck Alphonse and he couldn't take his eyes away. He was glued to the hot scene before him and he for once didn't know what to do but to just stare.

It was so erotic that his hand moved on its own and he started to touch himself. He could hear Alphonse's pants as Winry started to move faster. She started to fuck him harder and moans were escaping her mouth as she rode him. Alphonse had his hands on her waist leading her to move faster.

Edward could only imagine how Alphonse felt at that moment as he needed something other than his hand at that point.

Winry leaned forward so that her body was pressed against Alphonse as he shamelessly fucked him like there was no tomorrow.

Edward was at his breaking point. Watching her move like that on his brother made his cock twitch. He needed to get in on the action…but how?

He looked at Winry's ass and noticed that she was spread enough so that maybe he could join in easily after all.

He'd never engaged in anal sex before, and this would be his first. But, would Winry allow it? He decided to give it a try. The worst that could happen would be that she would say no, and then he would stop.

Edward moved closer to them and he could feel the heat radiating off of their moving bodies. They were lost in their own world as Edward hesitantly started to rub Winry's ass.

She didn't seem to care so he took his finger and stuck it in his mouth. He began to suck to wet his finger until it was good enough to enter Winry from behind. He slowly pressed his finger into her hole and he heard a gasp. But, she didn't stop him. That's when he decided to move on.

He pressed his finger slowly to her entrance and at first met some resistance. She was tight and warm and he shuddered from the thought of being inside her while she fucked Alphonse.

He had to rush things though because he didn't know how much longer they would hold out. He moved his finger more inside her and she surprisingly took him in a little easier. Maybe because she was distracted, he didn't know, but he began to prepare her.

Another finger slipped in next as he heard her moan. He could tell that she liked it so he removed his fingers from her. With no lube present he had no other choice but to spit in his hand and lather his cock with just that.

It was kind of gross to him but he was so horny that he didn't care much. Without warning he pressed his erection into her as slowly as he could and Winry cried out.

He stopped his movements then as he watched her calm down a little. She stopped her movements with Alphonse all together to allow Edward to continue.

And so he did. He pressed more into her feeling her tight walls constrict him as the heat surrounded him. It felt so fucking good that he let out a long shuddered breath and then pushed all the way it. It was extra tight because Alphonse was inside her from the front. He pulled back and began a slow rhythm until he felt that she was fully comfortable.

Then she began to move against Alphonse again. She moaned at the double pleasure as Edward began to fuck her too.

Gasps and moans filled the room as their bodies moved together in a rapid movement. Alphonse was sweating now as Winry leaned on him kissing him hard. Edward leaned forward so that he was on top of Winry's back, but not putting his full weight on.

The three of them rocked together in an erotic movement and Edward started to sweat as well. It was too hot for him and he never felt so turned on in his life.

It was a moment that he would never forget. He wanted to remember this day until the day that he died.

Winry's moans were getting louder and he could tell that she was almost at her climax.

Edward picked up his movements wanting her to come so that she could constrict him and bring him to his final release that he's been waiting for. Alphonse's eyes were closed tightly as his breathing increased even more. He was also really close.

Edward noticed since he was leaning over Winry that he was really close to Alphonse's face. So close that he could feel his panting breaths on his lips.

For some reason he felt the need to kiss him.

Alphonse slowly opened his eyes and they met with Edward's. It was such a hot moment with them fucking Winry from both ends and now they were face to face with each other. Winry's face was pressed against Alphonse's shoulder as she let out a broken moan. Then suddenly she came.

She came so hard that she squeezed Alphonse's cock and Edward's. She screamed out in pleasure and this caused Edward and Alphonse to gasp and moan.

Edward was about to cum. He knew it would be wrong to kiss Alphonse and especially in his most vulnerable moment, but he needed to do it. He shamelessly leaned down and captured Alphonse's lips with his.

Alphonse's eyes widened for a second and then quickly started to close as Edward began kissing him passionately. He was too lost in the moment to fight back so he bravely opened his mouth to let Edward's tongue slide in. Alphonse gasped in his mouth as Edward played with his tongue totally dominating him in that moment. Alphonse kissed him back not caring that it was his brother as his orgasm finally reached.

Alphonse moaned loudly into his mouth and his breath hitched and this sent Edward over the edge. He came hard inside Winry as he panted and moaned into Alphonse's mouth. He broke the kiss as he rode out his orgasm breathing heavily against Alphonse's lips.

When he stopped, he stared into Alphonse's face which had a mix of confusion and satisfaction. Winry on the other hand had witnessed them kissing and this threw Edward off a bit. He saw the look of confusion on her face as he pulled out of her carefully and moved away slowly.

Winry got off of Alphonse almost falling over after the orgasm she just had. But she kept her eyes on Edward and then to Alphonse as if something was wrong.

And something was wrong.

He had kissed Alphonse. And they moaned in each other's mouths while sharing a sexual moment together. Edward knew this was extremely wrong and so did Winry and Alphonse.

He knew now that there would be consequences now, and that Alphonse would probably never forgive him.

But then yet, he let it happen.


	3. Some questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews! I wanted to apologize if the last chapter seemed too PWP, but I had to get through the smutty scenes so that I can follow up with the story line. The drama and confusion is coming up and I hope this will any reasons as to why the characters are acting this way. Please enjoy the show!

**Warning:** A very slightly sexual situation

* * *

Winry woke up the next day alone in her bed. The night before flashed through her eyes and it was so hard to ignore what had happened. She had a threesome with the Elric brothers.

She wondered to herself what went on in her crazy mind to let such a thing happen. Then she remembered faintly that she was kind of forced into it.

Edward and Alphonse had practically raped her, but it wasn't considered rape because she gave into it. She had accepted what was to come and it was amazing. But now the part came in which she dreaded the night before. The awkwardness.

A headache began to form as she tried to shake her thoughts away from the events of the night before. No point in worrying about it now, it was too early in the morning.

She arose from her bed and stretched out her arms. Feeling too lazy to get dressed and make herself presentable for the day, she headed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she started walking down the stairs in a slow pace taking her time down each step.

She didn't want to cause any attention to herself and felt like she wanted to be invisible somewhat. But how could she when she knew damn well that the brothers were always around.

She crept quietly into the kitchen and then realized that no one was home. She knew Edward had work but for Alphonse to be gone too was confusing to her. With a shrug she went over to the stove and made herself some coffee. She wasn't all that hungry so she grabbed a muffin from the counter and ate it slowly. She didn't even bother sitting at the kitchen table because her emotions made her a little antsy. She couldn't stay in one place for long as she paced around her kitchen thinking about how it would be like to face the brothers again after the night before.

After she finished her muffin she headed outside onto the front porch while still in her pajamas and a cup of coffee in hand.

She sat at the rocking chair and stared out at the open grassland. She never realized until now how peaceful the area was where she lived. When she was a kid she used to spend most of her days outside in the yard and play up on the hills. But the morning view of her property helped to calm her substantially.

At that moment she didn't really want to know what would happen later when she was to face Edward and Alphonse. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the sun shined lightly on her face. Winry was always a night time person, but simple pleasures like this she enjoyed very much.

A distant memory came to her of how when she was a child and would always play out in the yard with the Elric brothers. Then another memory popped up of the day when Edward was accepted into the military and he sworn to do whatever it took to get Alphonse's body back. At that time she was so proud of him but scared too that she would never see them again. But all the while she had so much hope and knew that everything would be okay again. And it was…for the most part.

She also remembered the days how Edward would visit her in Risembool after he had an accident with his automail and the priceless expression of worry on his face when he had to confront her. She used to laugh inside but hid it well and took the advantage of scaring him with her wrench which was an amusing sight.

Those times were the best and even though they all have been through rough times, they'd always been together. The only times that they were separated was when Edward and Alphonse were out on their quests. But the day they came back she would never forget. Inside her heart she knew that they would never part. No matter if they married other people, or if separated for some reason for a while, they were a family.

But now…

Now things were different. She felt like things were rushed and got out of hand. She had to figure out what was wrong and try to fix it. Because even though she enjoyed her time with the both of them, she knew something was up and she had to get to the bottom of it.

A gust of wind passed through and the wind chimes on her front porch chimed. She was then snapped out of her moment and then reality hit her once again when she noticed a figure walking along the dirt path towards her house. She could barely make out who it was, but as they approached she could see that it was Alphonse. Her heart stated to beat fast.

She was getting nervous. She didn't know how to act or what to say when she saw him. Especially since what happened last night, made her all the more worried.

While taking her last sip of her coffee she took a deep breath and began to collect her thoughts.

As he came closer she could see that he was holding a large bag of something. She could only figure out that it must be groceries of some sort, but she would eventually find out when he got to the house.

Alphonse finally reached the house and noticed Winry sitting on the porch chair. He gave her a shy smile.

"Hey there."

She gave a slight smile back. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well…I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep." She eyed the grocery bag in his arms. "You went shopping?"

"Oh, yea. I saw that we were running low on food so I decided to get a couple of things." His brow knit together and looked at her with worry. "You okay? You're still in your pajamas."

"Yea, well, I didn't feel up to getting ready just yet. I wanted to enjoy the morning because I'm never up this early you know?" She said while staring off beyond her yard.

"I see." Alphonse stared in the direction she was looking at and then nodded. "Well, I'm going inside to put this stuff away. I'll see you in a bit." He made his way into the house.

Winry sighed and looked down to her hands.

'_He seemed to be taking this well. He's usually the one who is freaked out by all of this. And now I am…'_

She let out a longer sigh now as her hands moved to push away the loose strands of hair from her face.

Then she remembered that the next day her grandma was to come home. With all of these things bothering her emotions and mind, she actually couldn't wait to see her. A week was too long and she hasn't had the chance to speak to anyone about her problems. Just having someone close to talk to that wasn't in a relationship with you felt nice.

Before she could enter the house, she stood up and almost dropped her empty mug of coffee. Her eyes went wide as she stared at a tree on her front lawn.

'_Oh my god…they kissed each other.'_

She had just remembered from the night before when in all the midst of their sexual experience, Edward and Alphonse had kissed.

They shared a very intimate moment together and right in front of her. At the time she was too focused in her own pleasure and just that split second after her orgasm she glanced at the two with their lips locked.

It wasn't just a normal kiss, it was a full blown make out between the two.

She knew that something was up because brothers were not supposed to do that with each other. By the way they were acting that night, she knew it was much more than alcohol induced.

With a deep breath she sat up from her chair. Now she was going to be strong and confront the situation at hand. No matter how awkward it felt, she would confront the brothers and figure out what was really going on with them.

She headed off into the house and closed the door behind her. The clock in the kitchen read eight thirty as she spotted Alphonse putting away some groceries. She bravely advanced forward and stopped just at the side of him.

He jumped a little from her presence and then gave her an obvious fake smile. "Hey Win, you scared me haha. What's up?"

She looked to the half empty bag of groceries and then back to his eyes. "Nothing. I was just wondering if you needed any help with this?"

Alphonse looked to the bag and then back to her and shrugged. "Sure, I guess the more help the faster it's done." He gave her a small genuine smile.

Her insides relaxed a bit as she nodded and began helping him unpack the food. A couple of minutes passed as she kept thinking about how she would approach this situation and how to start the conversation.

She knew Alphonse was a shy guy when it came to serious talk. It would be hard for to bring it up, but it had to be now or never.

"Hey Alphonse?" She asked sounding kind of nervous.

"Yea Win?" He answered while still moving to unpack the food.

"Um. I was wondering if we could, uh, talk."

Alphonse stopped what he was doing and then turned to her slightly. "What about?"

"Well…" She swallowed nervously and then just spat it out. "About last night, what happened with you and Edward?"

Alphonse froze in his spot as he stared out the kitchen window. Winry knew then that she was right. Something was definitely wrong and different between the two.

"We uh…brother and I. Well Winry you see…" Alphonse was having trouble speaking and she suddenly felt bad for bringing it up.

"Edward…gave me something last night. But if I tell you, you have to promise me not to say anything please. I don't want him to be mad at me." He said while looking to the floor now with a slight blush on his face.

"What is it Al? You could tell me. I know I over react sometimes, but this is serious. I won't get mad, please." She pleaded waiting for his response.

Alphonse took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He gave me a pill."

Winry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A pill? As in for a headache? I mean Alphonse really, I know you're not supposed to take aspirin while drinking but that couldn't be the reason why-"

"He gave me drugs Winry."

Her eyes widened at his sudden response and she almost choked dryly. "He…did….what?"

"For my birthday, and only this once, he gave me a drug that made me feel good. He got it from Havoc. But he didn't mean any harm Winry, I swear! Please don't be mad at him, I chose to take it, please…" Alphonse pleaded with her practically begging for her to not freak out.

Winry stood there in shock, but then suddenly relaxed a little not to alarm Alphonse.

"So…that's why you guys have been acting all strange. It explains a lot." The last line she said came in as a mumble.

Alphonse stared at her in uncertainty. "So, uh, you're not mad?"

Winry looked into his eyes. "I'm going to be honest with you. Yes I am. You two shouldn't be taking drugs in the first place. But then yet…everyone experiments once in a while. I guess as long as you don't do it again, its okay…And now I know why…why you kissed each other." Her eyes were a little sad but understanding at the same time. "It was all drug induced right?" She continued to look at him with her big blue eyes full of hope.

Alphonse suddenly had the look of horror on his face and his body spazzed knocking off a can of beans from the kitchen counter. He scrambled to pick it up and Winry went to help as well. When he stood back up there was silence.

They usually shared a comfortable silence together whether they were relaxing together or out on a date. But this time it was uncomfortable. Winry searched his eyes for an answer and he couldn't keep eye contact with her.

She felt something weird stir up in her stomach which was from the mixture of confusion, hopefulness, and sadness. Alphonse's hands started to shake and she didn't know whether he had wanted to kiss Edward or not at this point. She knew that night that he kissed him back and she wanted to know if it was intentionally or because of the drug screwing with his mind. Just as she was about to speak she heard the front door being unlocked and someone entered the house.

It was Edward.

'_Why is he home so early? Did he even go to work?'_ She wondered as she watched him remove his boots at the closet and walk to the kitchen to where they were.

As he entered he glanced at Winry and then to Alphonse. He had a slight frown on but he forced a smile anyways.

"Hey Al, hey Win. What's up?"

"Nothing." They both answered together. Alphonse looked away but Winry kept her eyes on Edward holding her ground.

"Where did you go Ed?"

"Oh, I just went into town for a bit. I bought this and thought that maybe we needed it." He handed her the bag he was holding and she placed it on the counter. She looked into it and noticed that it was a new toaster.

"Thanks Ed. I'm surprised you remembered that the other one broke. This is nice." She said while examining the new toaster in her hands.

"Glad you like it. Well I'm heading upstairs. If you guys need anything you can come get me." With that he started to head up the stairs. Winry watched as Alphonse glanced at Edward quickly and Edward made eye contact with him for a quick second and then he left.

Yep…something was up.

Alphonse went back to tidying up the kitchen and Winry just stood there getting herself prepared mentally to speak with Edward.

Besides the nice gesture of buying a new toaster, she remembered that she had to speak to Edward about their situation as well. She gave Alphonse one last look and then rushed up the stairs after Ed.

Her footfalls were loud as she hurried into Edward's room and slammed the door behind her. Edward had barely made it in the room as he was suddenly shoved onto the bed.

"Okay what's going on with you Edward?!" She glared at him with anger in her eyes and he looked back at her scared for his life. "You did drugs with Alphonse? Are you crazy?! Do you want to kill yourselves?!" She was shouting now as Edward moved backwards slowly onto the bed clearly unable to escape her wrath.

"I, yea, we did it because, because it was his birthday and-"

"And that's no excuse!" With her present anger he was lucky she didn't have a wrench on her.

"I know! Just listen please. Havoc offered me and said it was harmless. Then he gave me the idea to give one to Al to loosen up a little. We didn't mean any harm. Really, we're okay Win." Edward spoke fast while wincing waiting for her to smack him over the head.

"I know you two are okay, but that's beside the point. What if something bad happened to one of you while you were high? What if Alphonse got hurt after all that you did to get him back to normal?" Winry's anger was slowing down and tears started forming in her eyes. She was upset, she felt like crying. The last thing she wanted was for Edward to become a drug addict and for Alphonse to follow his footsteps.

"Winry I know. I was being stupid, but I promise you that it won't happen again. I swear!" Edward was being sincere now and then Winry gave up and started to believe him.

"Okay…I believe you. Just please don't make stupid mistakes like that again. I love you and Alphonse. You are my only family left besides Granny." She had to hold back tears and be strong. Edward noticed the sadness in her eyes as he moved closer to her and embraced her in a hug.

She held tight to him and she could feel his warmth on her body. It was nice and it calmed her down a bit. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Winry. I'm sorry that I hurt you like that. I'll go talk to Alphonse and settle things once and for all." He got up from the bed and moved past her to leave the room. But before he could Winry stopped him.

"Hey Edward?"

He turned around slightly. "Yea?"

"Uh…no it's nothing."

Then he turned back around and left the room.

* * *

It had been a while since she saw the brothers. She had been in her automail room cleaning up the area for her grandma's arrival. Pinako liked it when things were tidy and she honestly couldn't wait to see her grandma.

A week felt like forever and she missed her dearly. Since she's been going through a lot of stress lately she needed someone to talk to. She contemplated in her head whether she should tell her grandma or not about their relationship together.

She often wondered if she would accept it or think it was wrong. Never in her life would she see herself with two guys at once. And also the fact that they were brothers which made it worse.

All she wanted at this point was to be fine with them and to take it slow. Not knowing what the future held for her, she still would take a chance. She loved them with all her heart and she knew her life wouldn't be complete without them in it.

Pinako was to come home tomorrow morning. She would wait for her at the train station for her arrival. She planned in her head what to do when she first saw her and she came to the conclusion that she would act as if nothing was going on. Eventually she would come out to her when the time was right.

But for now, she wondered how Ed and Al were doing.

They were talking for quite a while. At times she felt like knocking on Alphonse's door to check up on them and then realized that she should let them talk it out on their own.

But an hour was beginning to be too long.

Thoughts swam through her mind both negatively and positively. She kept going back and forth thinking that maybe they were kissing and then she thought that would be ridiculous and that she was being dramatic.

But was she?

While fidgeting with a screw in her hand she got up from her seat and decided to head to the kitchen. She needed to get her mind off of the negative thoughts flowing through her mind as she began to prepare dinner.

Nightfall came around fast as she prepped for supper. It was a clear summer night and soon summer would end and fall would arrive. Winry liked the fall season. It was peaceful, not too hot, and she enjoyed the colors that would bloom all around her home.

In the fall time, she would often take night walks and enjoy the cool air that surrounded her. Summer was nice, but fall was her favorite.

With a last sprinkle of salt to the stew, she turned off the stove. She made beef stew which was the guy's favorite. She removed her apron and realized that she had to let Ed and Al know that the food was ready. That was a perfect excuse to see what was going on.

She then headed up the stairs slowly. When she got to his door she leaned her ear to hear what was going on. Surprisingly she could hear laughs and talking. She let out a long breath now relaxed that her thoughts were all wrong. Then she lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Edward shouted as she opened the door to peak in.

"Hey guys sorry to bother you. Dinner's ready." She smiled and they both smiled back.

"Okay sounds good, we'll be right down." Then she nodded and closed the door behind her. As she was walking back downstairs she had the feeling of relief. Relief that they weren't doing anything wrong and now she was almost certain that it was entirely the drugs fault that had caused that insane moment between them.

* * *

Dinner went well. They ate in peace and laughed a little at Alphonse's jokes. They cleaned up and decided to head off to bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day for them because Pinako was coming home.

Winry said her goodnights to the brothers, gave them a kiss and then went to their own separate rooms.

As Winry lay down in her bed, she thought about how the men were acting much different from how they were before. They had more respect for her and for themselves. Though she still didn't understand why Edward had kissed Alphonse. Hell she still had no idea why Edward was being all sexual for the past couple of days. He practically raped her and Alphonse. She guessed that she would let it go now since she saw a change in him and later on she would find out. But for now she let sleep take over as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Winry stood on her front porch and saw that a storm was approaching. She was wearing a light blue summer dress and had her hair loose. The wind started picking up as she turned around to head into the house. She tried to turn the knob, but the door was locked._

"_Locked? Why?" She stared at it for a second and then decided to head to the back door. Rain started to pour as she ran as fast as she could to the other door. She was getting frightened now when she realized that the other door was locked too._

"_What the-" Then she heard thunder and she jumped. She shivered as the rain started to pour harder soaking her dress and her hair was completely drenched. She began weeping not knowing what was going on and all she wanted at that moment was to be warm and dry with a roof over her head._

_Then as she turned to face her back yard she noticed two people standing under her huge tree. She headed over to them and saw that they had no faces. While frightened she took a step back unsure of what was going on._

_Then the mysterious men leaned in to kiss each other. Winry had no idea what was going on, but she wanted to get out of there. For some strange reason she felt a pang of jealousy and anger flow through her. But she didn't know why._

_Then the faces became clear. It was Edward and Alphonse._

_Her heart sank as she watched them kiss passionately with one another under the rain. She felt sick and the anger grew more as they separated from the kiss and noticed her._

"_Hey Winry. Want to join?" Edward spoke out and gave her a smirk._

_She shook her head frantically and then began to run away. Away from her home, away from Risembool. _

_She was nearing the train station and she could see her grandma waving for her to come. She began running faster as tears flowed down her cheeks. She wanted her grandma. She wanted to get away from them because her heart was broken and hurt tore at her insides. _

_But just before she could reach her grandma, lightning struck in front of her as she fell back and was knocked unconscious._

* * *

Winry woke up in her own sweat and was panting heavily. Her dream had been so vivid that she actually thought that it had happened. She looked to the clock and noticed that it was only an hour before she had to meet her grandma at the train station.

She wiped her forehead of her sweat and got out of bed. She needed a shower before she could head out. So she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When she was done she went back to her room to get dressed. While going through her drawers she noticed a blue cloth that caught her eye. She pulled it out and it revealed a light blue summer dress. Suddenly she was reminded of the nightmare she just had as she shoved the dress back in the drawer and slammed it shut. She stepped back breathing hard and realized that it was just a coincidence as she went to find something else to wear.

Ten minutes later she headed out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. Edward went to work as usual and Alphonse was in the living room reading on the couch.

"Hey Al." She said while walking towards him at the same time keeping her distance. The nightmare still bothered her and she knew it was silly, but she still felt a little angry at them.

"Hey. Good morning, going to see Granny?" He said while lowering his book to let it rest on his chest.

"Yea, I'm going to the train station now. I'll be back in a bit. I guess make some breakfast in the meantime if you can."

"Yea sure no problem." He gave a smile and got up from the couch to stretch.

"Okay, see you." She walked to the front door and left the house.

It was a happy day for Winry because her grandma was finally coming home. She never wanted her to leave again because she needed her now more than ever.

Having another woman figure in the house made her feel content and comfortable. Living with two men had been crazy over the past week and she didn't know how the future would be if she ever had to live with them alone one day. But she didn't want to think about that just yet. She just wanted to see her grandma.

As she walked down the dirt path she noticed that the sun wasn't out. It was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. But no thunder was heard and no lightning was seen which made her more relaxed. The day was kind of how it was in her dream, but nothing as intense as to what she experienced.

The train station was coming into view as she rushed her steps to get there faster. When she arrived the train hadn't come yet so she took a seat at one of the benches.

While waiting patiently for the train she looked around her and saw a couple holding hands together and kissing. She smiled to herself and felt happy for them. Then she suddenly felt a little sad inside.

A thought occurred. What if she just married Edward and Alphonse had stayed in Xing? Would she be happy now? Would she have finally got over Alphonse?

She frowned sadly and looked away from the couple and stared at the tracks.

"Am I happy now?" She asked herself silently as she noticed the train approaching the station slowly. Her mood rose from its sadness as her heart was now filled with joy. The train came to a stop and the doors opened letting out a decent amount of people.

She started to get nervous when she didn't see her grandma and then she realized because of her size she could have been walking about already.

Then she spotted through the crowd a ball of hair tied up high on her head.

"Granny!" She shouted and Pinako turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Winry my dear!"

She ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "Ahh don't ever leave me like that again! I missed you so much!" Winry felt like crying but she held back her tears.

"I'm sorry dear. I promise I won't. Its okay I'm home now. How are the boys?"

Winry pulled away and wiped one tear from her face that escaped from her eye. "Oh there fine. Working hard I guess." She laughed.

"Good good. Now let's head home. I'm starving after that long trip."

Winry nodded as they began walking back to the house.

* * *

When they got back Winry opened the door to let her grandma in. She was greeted with a smell of something cooking and her stomach rumbled. Winry was hungry too. After all she had just woken up to get ready while skipping out on breakfast.

Alphonse was cooking some steaks and potatoes as she sat down at the kitchen table. Pinako surprised him by poking his side and then he turned around and shouted. "Aunt Pinako! Long time no see. How are you!?" He gave her a hug and she hugged back.

"My boy I'm good. And I'm hungry too. Thank goodness you're cooking. It smells so great!" She sniffed the air and went to go sit down at the table. Winry started a conversation with her and Alphonse finished up with lunch.

He served them and he made a plate for himself as he sat down at the table to join them. Then they began to eat in a pleasant silence.

"Where's Edward? Off to work again?" Pinako asked while stuffing her face with potatoes.

"Yea he's been working at the library lately. Always has his nose in those books you know?" Winry giggled.

"Yes I know. And what about you Alphonse? How are things with you?" She turned to look at him.

He placed his fork down and spoke. "I've been good, thanks. Working on the house lately and taking care of things. Nothing much really." He shrugged and began eating again.

"Oh well that's good. I'm glad you two are doing something rather than hanging around all these days being lazy. Come to think of it, I have a lot of work to catch up on later. Winry dear would you mind helping me after we eat?"

"Yes of course Grandma."

"Good."

They finished eating and Pinako got up from the table first and began washing her plate.

She headed off into the automail room and then Winry got up from the table as well.

Alphonse followed her to the sink and then suddenly nudged her.

"Hey, did you tell her about us yet?" He whispered making sure the woman didn't hear them from the other room.

"No, not yet. I don't know how to tell her." She whispered honestly not knowing how to bring it up.

"That's okay. I was just wondering so I won't blurt out something that she didn't know already." He whispered and then laughed a little.

"Yea that would suck." She smirked.

They finished cleaning and Winry went to the automail room to help her grandma out.

* * *

Night came around again as Winry finished helping out with Pinako. They managed to fix a couple of their client's automail and Pinako found that it was easier because Winry cleaned up the day before. They left the room and shut the door behind them. Pinako puffed on her pipe a couple of times and then decided to go to bed because she was exhausted. Winry did the same as they headed upstairs.

They went their separate ways as Winry walked into her room. She went over to her dresser and got dressed into her pajama's. Before she could go to bed she forgot to brush her teeth, so she left her room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she was done she closed the light and headed back to her room down the eerie hall of her house that she hated.

Only moonlight and shadows surrounded her with an eerie silence. She shuddered a little and continued walking. As she was walking past Alphonse's room which was almost next to hers, she heard a strange noise coming from inside.

She thought nothing of it at first and started to walk again when she stopped in her tracks when she heard a moan.

Winry froze in fear and couldn't move.

She had just heard what sounded like a moan coming from Alphonse's room. Now it could be many things. Alphonse could be sleeping and having a dream of some sort, or he could be doing something else…with himself.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Curiosity took over her body as she moved slowly closer to his door. She pressed her ear just to get a quick listen to what was going on.

Then the sound came again. This time it was a breathy moan.

Winry now knew that something was going on and that Alphonse was most likely having fun with himself. She knew that he'd promised to lay off of her for a while and him pleasuring himself was the only way to take care of his needs at this point.

Winry felt aroused that Alphonse was just a couple of feet away on his bed touching himself. She wanted so badly to enter and take care of it for him, but she was stopped suddenly from another noise that came.

"No, we shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong." A whisper was heard and she knew that Alphonse wouldn't be talking to himself like that. Winry's eyes grew wide and she tried to shake her head of the thought that there would be a possibility that Edward and Alphonse were doing something together.

'_No…they can't be. I mean that's impossible!'_ She thought as she listened for more sounds.

It was silent and she felt that maybe she was overreacting and that maybe Alphonse was just dreaming or something. She then moved away from the door letting out the breath that she held in. With some uncertainty about the situation, she decided to head back to her room. And with only a couple of steps she heard a noise much louder than before.

"Uh, Edward!" A moan escaped from Alphonse as Winry froze in her tracks and her heart almost stopped.


	4. Where is my mind?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! This chapter should clear out a couple of things for ya. :)

**Warning: **Lime

* * *

Alphonse was glad that Pinako had come home. At the same time he was scared to know how she would react if Winry were to tell her about their crazy relationship together.

Would she approve? Would she flip out and kick him out? He really didn't know. But for whatever was to come, he was ready for it.

He mentally prepared himself for the time she came home and went over in his head of all the ways she could react to the information.

Winry had left to go pick up Pinako at the train station and Edward was out at work.

He decided to make them some lunch because he knew Pinako would be pleased. The older woman loved a good steak, no matter what time of day it was. He went to the freezer and pulled out a couple of steaks to fry.

He had learned how to cook while in Xing and was glad because now he was like their own little personal chef and they loved it. Edward would make some money, he would cook, and Winry and Pinako would work on the automail business.

Everything was working out fine with them. Only one thing bothered him. It kept eating away at his soul and making him sink further into confusion and unwanted thoughts. Edward.

He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. It got so out of hand at some points that he would practically wake up not knowing that he was touching himself in his sleep to a dream of him and his older brother.

It was sick. It was wrong. He couldn't understand why his body was betraying him like this. And he wanted it to stop.

But then a sick part of him didn't want it to.

He began cooking the steaks flipping them over occasionally as he boiled water for the potatoes. He enjoyed cooking now and since he didn't have a job, he felt this would kind of make for it while everyone else worked. Being twenty three meant that he was a man now and soon he would have to find a job to hold up on his own. But for now he was living with them and didn't really need to.

The food was done and he was utterly shocked when he felt a finger poke him on his side. He jumped and turned around and saw that it was Pinako. He greeted her happily and served them food. They talked for a while and then the woman went to the automail room to catch up on a couple of things.

He had the urge then to ask Winry if she had told her grandma yet. Some part inside of him wanted her to and then the other part didn't. Whatever the answer was he was satisfied either way.

When she admitted that she hadn't told her yet, he was relieved. They finished cleaning their dishes and went their separate ways.

Alphonse headed outside into the back yard to take care of Den. It was time for his weekly bath and he could see that he was covered in mud almost from head to toe.

He sighed. "Den boy what did you do now?" He went over to the dog and unhooked him from his leash that was attached to a pole in the ground. Den happily jumped up and down practically knocking him over as he struggled to get him calm.

"Ahh calm down Den! I know you're happy but you need a bath now." He laughed when he thought he saw a slight resentment in the dogs face.

He grabbed the dog by the collar and led him to where the hose was. He told him to sit and he obliged. Alphonse quickly tied him up to another pole that was meant to keep him in place for his bath. Den was known to be a naughty dog when he got his bath.

Alphonse opened the hose and let the water run for a little bit until it was a comfortable temperature. He advanced forward to where Den was and began rinsing him off. With some soap he lathered the dog up and surprisingly he was calm. Alphonse was happy as he washed him off quickly. The faster he moved the better chance Den won't lose patience.

When he finished he went back to turn the hose off. As he was walking back to the dog, Den surprised him and shook his body violently sending large drops of water flying everywhere. And all over Alphonse.

He sighed because he was already dirty from Den jumping on him before and now he was wet and smelled like dog. Whether that animal was clean or not, he still had that scent that grossed him out.

"Okay boy, let's tie you back up so that you could dry." He led him to where he was tied up before and left him for the sun to dry him.

He headed back inside and noticed that Winry was still busy with Pinako working on some automail projects. He sighed and headed upstairs to go take a shower.

He entered the bathroom and started to undress out of his wet and muddy clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped into the water. It felt nice to be clean after feeling really grossed out as he lathered up his body and rinsed himself off.

His thoughts were content at that moment and he felt no real stress bother him. He knew that later he would get to see Edward and maybe somewhere in his brave mind he would have the courage to ask about the kiss.

The day before when they had talked, Edward confessed to being wrong about the way he had been acting towards them. He didn't explain much but he made it clear that he loved him and Winry and that he would take it slow. He also admitted that he was screwed up in the head somehow but didn't really get into it. But Alphonse wanted to know what was wrong and maybe he could help him get over this phase of his. If it was a phase in the first place…

But as far as their kiss, it played over and over in his mind and in his dreams. He really couldn't shake it away.

It was as if he could still feel it on his lips. The smooth texture of Edward's lips to his. The hot feeling he got when his brother slid his tongue into his mouth as they both fought for dominance soon letting Edward take over.

Alphonse was starting to get lost in his unwanted thoughts again as he snapped back to reality and shut the water off. He got out and grabbed the nearest towel that was available for him. He dried himself off and then wrapped the towel around himself.

As he was leaving the bathroom he bumped into the person he was just thinking about.

"Oh sorry Al, didn't see you there."

Suddenly Alphonse got butterflies in his stomach as he swallowed and shook his head. "Uh, no don't worry about it. I should watch where I'm going." He said with a nervous laugh.

Edward looked him over for a second and that left Alphonse feeling a little embarrassed and awkward.

"Uh, well, I'm going to get dressed now." Alphonse said while looking to the floor and started to move past his older brother.

"Okay." Edward stared after him as he watched Alphonse enter his room and close the door behind him.

* * *

Alphonse lay in the living room with his legs reclined on the couch. He was reading up on some Alkahestry that he learned while in Xing. He needed to catch up on a couple of things as he read quietly by himself. Winry was still locked away in the work room with her grandma and he assumed Edward was in his room working out or something.

He looked to the window and noticed that it was nightfall. The sun had set and he could hear the cricket's chirping from the outside. He sighed as he rested the book on his chest and slowly closed his eyes. He was kind of tired and was looking forward to a good nights rest.

He knew he shouldn't sleep on the couch so he eventually got up and put his book away on the counter table. Lazily he started walking past the kitchen and then up the stairs. He yawned and stretched out while turning the knob to his bedroom door and he entered.

The room was dark and it was just the way he liked it. Especially when falling asleep, he liked that there were no lights to bother him. The only light he minded was the moonlight which shined through the window and onto his bed.

He began to undress and was just left in his boxers as he slid into bed. He looked to the little clock next to his bed and it read a couple of minutes past twelve.

'_It's still early. I wonder why I'm so tired._' He thought as he lay his head down onto the pillow.

Sleep was coming onto him fast as his eyelids closed slowly and he let the dream world take him away.

* * *

_Alphonse was sitting on the living room couch reading one of his books. It was nighttime as he yawned and closed his book placing it on the table in front of him. He was feeling tired and he decided to lie on the couch to take a little nap. _

_He laid his head on the couch's arm rest and started to drift asleep._

_Thoughts ran through his mind of the times Edward and him would be out on one of those quests they used to go on. One that General Mustang would assign and how the times they used to travel a lot. His brother was so short then and even though he defended him most of the time, he couldn't help but laugh inside at the way he would react if you were to call him out on it._

_Towards the end of their travels, they spent their last night together in the same room. Alphonse would sit in the corner where he usually sat while watching his brother sleep. Edward would always pass out right away, but always before he would fall asleep, he would whisper to Alphonse that he loved him._

_Alphonse would say he loved him back and that always made his night knowing that his brother loved him and would stop at nothing to get his body back._

_He wondered where the brotherly love had gone. He wondered if it had to do with the recent traumatic event that occurred at his and Winry's wedding. Was he the one who ruined him? Was he the one to blame?_

_Then Alphonse woke up when he heard someone walk into the living room._

"_Al?"_

_Alphonse leaned up onto his elbows and turned to look at Edward._

"_Hey Ed. What's going on?" He yawned sleepily._

"_Alphonse I want to talk to you. Talk about us." Edwards face was serious and he had a weird look to his face as if he was unsure about something._

"_Yea sure, come over here so we can talk."_

_Edward walked to where he was laying and sat next to him close._

"_Alphonse, we need to talk about what happened two nights ago."_

"_Yea sure. We could talk about it." Alphonse thought that Edward had read his mind and now he was finally going to know what was going on with him._

_Edward smiled a little feeling a little stress leaving him and then he spoke again._

"_You remember…when we kissed?"_

_Alphonse started to feel nervous at the sudden question that came out of Edward's mouth, but he knew that this conversation needed to happen._

"_Yes…I do."_

"_How did it make you feel?" Edward leaned forward so that his hands had a firm hold on Alphonse's thighs. Alphonse gasped as Edward moved closer and closer until their faces were really close. What was he trying to do?_

"_I…I don't know. It was wrong I guess?"_

"_No, I know. But, did you like it?"_

_Alphonse didn't know where this was going and the question came out so randomly. Deep inside it did feel good and he knew it was wrong to admit to it, but it was a time that he needed to be honest with his brother. _

_Alphonse swallowed hard and gave a slight nod and that's all Edward needed to know as he moved in for a kiss. He pressed his lips lightly against Alphonse's as he let out another gasp. He started to shake but then the good feeling took over him as he slowly closed his eyes accepting the kiss._

_Edward moved so that he was leaning on top of Alphonse now as their kiss deepened. Alphonse's breathing increased as Edward slipped his tongue into his mouth. _

"_Edward." Alphonse moaned in his mouth and he noticed Edward's hardened member pressed against his own through their pants. His own erection was growing as they kissed each other passionately on the couch._

"_Edward stop." He tried to say as Edward was practically devouring his mouth._

_Edward pulled away to look into his eyes. Alphonse panted hard as Edward's hand slowly slid from his side all the way to his clothed erection and he began rubbing it slowly._

"_Ah." Alphonse gasped out and closed his eyes as Edward's hand caressed his clothed erection._

"_Tell me that you love me." Edward whispered in his ear and Alphonse shivered. "Tell me you want me, that you need me. Say it Alphonse."_

_Edward gripped his erection more firmly and started to rub him off faster. Alphonse started to buck his hips up slightly to the feeling and had to hold back a groan._

"_I-I love you Edward." He said while trying to speak normally due to what his brother was doing to him. "I want you. Take me. I need you."_

_And with that Edward unbuckled his pants and lifted up his shirt to start kissing down Alphonse's stomach when-_

Alphonse woke up gasping for breath. He was panicking a little as he tried to fix his eyes to the darkness around him.

The dream he just had was way more intense than the ones he's had recently and it's been only getting worse. He had to calm down and when he lifted the covers off of him to get up he noticed that he had a throbbing erection.

It would be so wrong right now to touch himself especially because of the dream he just had. But he had an itch and he needed to take care of it. He was way too turned on and he didn't feel like bothering Winry to get all intimate with her at the moment. Plus he promised to go slow with her and so did Edward.

Alphonse lay back down onto the bed and slipped off his boxers. Pre-cum dripped from the tip of his member as he began to touch himself slowly. He let out a little gasp when a wave of arousal flowed through his body. He began stroking faster trying to get himself to his climax fast so that he could fall back asleep peacefully.

Just then he heard a small knock on his door.

He stopped his ministrations right away covering himself quickly when he heard the door open slightly.

Then Edward peaked in.

"Alphonse?"

Alphonse was breathing heavily as Edward let himself in and closed the door slowly behind him. He could see that he was just wearing pajama pants and had his hair down.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

Edward just stood there staring at him and noticed that Alphonse was all disheveled and nervous.

Alphonse began to shake as Edward advanced forward and kneeled onto his bed in front of him.

"Edward what are you-"

"Shh." Edward placed a finger on his lips and Alphonse's eyes widened.

Edward ran his eyes down his body and then brought his contact back to his eyes. Without warning Edward moved in closer and kissed him on the lips. It was a soft kiss, but it felt like it was too much for Alphonse as he pushed Edward away with a soft shove.

Alphonse looked at him like he had two heads, but Edward seemed fine with it.

It wasn't long until Edward moved in and kissed him again. Only this time it was a little rougher. He gave Alphonse no choice to pull away as he grabbed his younger brother by the wrists and pinned them to his sides on the bed.

Alphonse tried to struggle but then Edward parted his lips with his tongue and dominated his mouth in an instant.

Alphonse's insides twisted and turned and his mind exploded with confusion and suddenly with…arousal.

Edward was kissing him full on now as Alphonse slowly gave in.

His tongue massaged with his own as Alphonse started to kiss him back with more force causing a moan to escape from his mouth.

They were kissing each other hard fighting each other for dominance. Edward took over again, but Alphonse didn't want to let that happen.

Alphonse got out of Edward's grip and grabbed his arms flipping him over in bed so that he was on top of him. The covers had left his body leaving him naked and hot on top of his older brother.

Edward parted their kiss and smiled as Alphonse frowned and surprisingly smacked his lips onto his again and kissed him fiercely.

Edward rolled them around again so that he was on top of his younger brother as he moved his hand to touch his stomach. Alphonse was too much involved with the kiss as Edward's hand slowly started to slide down his stomach. Then he snapped out of it a little from the sudden touch from his brother.

"What are you doing?" Alphonse panted pulling away from the kiss slowly while staring at his brother's half lid eyes. Edward kept going as his hand went lower and lower until he finally reached where he wanted. Alphonse let out a breathy moan and then shook his head snapping himself out of it right away.

"Ah, no don't do that it's wrong." Alphonse almost jumped as Edward touched his erection and started to gently caress it with his fingers.

Another moan escaped from Alphonse's mouth as his older brother started to rub his erection slowly up and down.

'_Was this just another dream? Am I dreaming?_' Alphonse thought as he looked into Edward's lust filled eyes while he stroked him slowly.

Alphonse fought his best to stop his brother from what he was doing, but it felt way too good. As much as he was enjoying this, he would definitely regret this later if he let him continue on.

"No, we shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong." Alphonse protested and then Edward sighed.

"Alphonse, I've been thinking lately." Edward whispered close to Alphonse's lips. "I've been having these…these feelings. Feelings that I can't ignore..." Edward then made full on eye contact with him as he carefully moved his hands so that he was massaging his thighs spreading them apart. "I want you."

Alphonse felt like someone had stabbed him and left him for dead. He started to pant fast and panic a little. "Wh-what?"

"I want you Alphonse."

"But, but what about Winry? No…wait we're b-brothers Edward, y-you can't…" Alphonse was freaking out now and started to get up but then Edward pushed him back down to the bed.

"Alphonse do you feel the same? I will stop now if you say no…" Edward stared at him with a hopeful look and Alphonse could not believe it.

This was real. This wasn't a dream.

Edward had just confessed to Alphonse that he wanted to be with him, but that would physically be impossible because they were brothers.

"Edward I…"

"Just tell me you want me Alphonse. Tell me you love me, that you need me…" He spoke in a low sultry tone while he started to untie his pajama pants and pull them down slowly.

It was just like his last dream. Only it was now reality.

Alphonse's mind raced. He rushed through his thoughts of how wrong this was, and then back to how he might want it. Then back to how he found it unbelievable that his own brother would want to be with him and how he would feel confused and lost, and then his thoughts went right back to how Edward's underwear was pulled down and his erection was freed.

Just one answer away from feeling pleasure. Pleasure that he didn't know how he would handle, but he was so horny that his mind was gone.

All he had to do was say yes. But he was always an honest person. He would only say yes if he meant it. If he really wanted it. He never meant to lead anyone on, and in this moment…he felt something stir inside him. When he looked at his brother he saw something different. He felt strange, like he was attracted to him, but didn't know why.

Where was his mind when he needed it the most?

It took him a couple of minutes to pull his thoughts together and then a realization came over him. He was seconds away from Edward doing something to him. Whether it was sex or touching, he didn't know and it scared him.

But in all honesty, it excited him.

In this moment, with Edward staring at him from above, panting fast waiting for a response, Alphonse felt a surge of arousal flow through him and then he finally spoke.

"Yes." Alphonse breathed out as he held his contact with Edward's lust hazed eyes. ""I want you Edward." Alphonse said in a sultry tone which even surprised himself.

Edward sighed happily as he leaned down and started to kiss him roughly. He pressed his flush body against his and started to grind his erection with his own catching Alphonse off guard.

"Uh! Edward!" Alphonse shouted into his mouth at the feeling of Edward's hot wet member rubbing against his. Edward pulled away from the kiss to shush him.

"Shh Al you need to be quiet or else Winry and Pinako will hear you." Edward breathed and then continued his ministrations and started to suck lightly on his bottom lip. Alphonse let out a slow breath as Edward kept a slow pace rubbing his cock with his.

Jolts of arousal flowed through his body as Edward started to kiss and suck at his neck. They kept at it for a while and then suddenly Alphonse let out a long moan as he was starting to feel his climax approaching soon.

Edward kissed him again and moaned in his mouth as his pace became more erratic. Alphonse knew that he was close to his orgasm too.

'_This is so wrong.'_ Alphonse thought. _'But Edward looks so hot doing this to me..' _Alphonse groaned and tilted his head back in pleasure. _'Why does this feel so good? Why did I let him do this to me?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly he felt his climax coming in fast.

"Ohh Edward." Alphonse moaned out loud and Edward started to pick up his pace grinding hard against him breathing heavily against his mouth. "Don't stop." Alphonse panted and gasped once again surprised in himself that he would say something like that in the first place. He started to slowly buck his hips up into Edward. He never thought he would, but he felt such an intense pleasure from what they were doing together. Edward grabbed his hips holding him in place as he started to grind harder and more firmly against him. His eyes fluttered shut and he was on the verge of cumming when all of a sudden a small knock came at the door.

Edward immediately stopped moving and looked up to Alphonse's face in pure shock. Alphonse snapped back into reality quickly staring at the door in horror.

The door knob started to turn as Edward tumbled off the bed in lightning fast speed and hid under the bed.

Just as Winry entered.

"Alphonse?"

Alphonse pulled the covers over him quickly while trying to catch his breath. He was also a little upset because he was so close to his orgasm, that if they had just a couple of seconds more, he was almost certain that they would have come together.

"W-Winry hi." Alphonse tried his best not to look too disheveled.

"Are you okay? I heard some noises and I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling alright." She said trying to hide her lie.

"Y-yea I'm good. Just…uh had a nightmare that's all."

"Oh." She started to move to the bed slowly and Alphonse moved backwards on the bed until his head and back hit the bed board. "Must have been some nightmare." She said with a smirk.

Alphonse swallowed as she scooted closer to him on the bed.

"So, is everything alright now?"

"Y-yea, everything's fine. I'll be okay."

"Okay…" She said while looking down to her hands on her lap. "You know, if you need me, I'm next door. You can bother me at any time." She smiled hinting that he could spend time with her alone tonight if he wanted.

"Of course. Yea I'll do that…I mean if I need you, heh." Alphonse kept the blanket covering his naked bottom half waiting for her to leave.

"Kay." She got up from the bed and headed to the door. "Goodnight Alphonse." She winked and then closed the door behind her and Alphonse let out a long relieved breath.

'_What the hell…just happened?'_ He thought as all of a sudden his reality came into play. Edward was humping him into oblivion and Winry almost caught them in the act. That would have definitely been the end of their relationship together and it would ruin their brotherhood for life. **No one **would accept what they just did together and he thanked the gate that she hadn't caught them.

Edward spoke from under the bed. "Al?...is she gone?"

"Yea." Edward slid from under the bed and stood up straight dusting himself off. He went to collect his pants from the floor and slipped them on.

"Wow that was close." Edward sighed in relief.

"Yea Edward it was. Listen…I need to talk to you." Alphonse got up from the bed grabbing his boxers from the floor and slipped into them. He then turned to face his older brother.

"What just happened with you and me…was wrong. I love you Edward but we can't do things like that together."

"But I thought you said you wanted me Al?" Edward gave a sad confused face and it made Alphonse feel horrible inside.

"Yea I know…what I said. But you put me in a position that gave me no choice. You can't just come into my room, kiss me and do…-other stuff to me it's just wrong!" Alphonse crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his older brother with an upset face.

"Al…I'm sorry…but you said it was okay. Why didn't you just say no?"

Alphonse thought about it for a minute. He did accept Edward in that moment and he wanted to smack himself for letting his hormones take over instead of stopping it.

"Yea well, I was put in the spot! I couldn't stop it because…because…"

"Because it felt good?" Edward smirked.

"Shut up! Yea…it did. But that's besides the fact that it was wrong! And it shouldn't happen again, okay?" Alphonse tried to make a serious face. Edward thought he was so cute trying to act all angry. Alphonse was hardly ever angry and the way he was right in this moment made Edward smile.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. But…" Edward looked down to the floor in embarrassment. "I did mean what I said. I've been thinking a lot lately, and trust me I was disgusted in my thoughts for a while too, but I feel something for you Alphonse. Something more than a brother should feel. I…honestly don't know what's wrong with me…"

Alphonse eased his angry and walked over to his brother until he was right in front of him.

"Edward…please sit down for a sec."

Edward nodded and sat on the bed and Alphonse sat next to him.

"I know we talked before." Alphonse sighed. "But I need to know Ed, why are you acting like the way you are lately? You are not acting like Edward, my brother anymore…can you please tell me what happened? Maybe we could work something out together."

Edward looked away and pursed his lips. He looked somewhat sad but he knew he had to finally open up to his younger brother.

"Alphonse, I.." Edward paused and took in a deep breath. "I really don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since the wedding..I think that I kind of snapped. Something changed in me, and I had to deal with it in my head and I kept having nightmares. They were so intense and I started to get these certain thoughts…" Edward's right leg started to shake in nervousness and Alphonse noticed.

"Ed, you couldn't have got like this with just thoughts. Speak to me, you can tell me please.." Alphonse pleaded.

"I know…give me a second to explain." Edward took a deep breath and then began.

"If I can remember, it started after Winry ran away from our wedding…I was so shocked and hurt as I saw her run, that I freaked out inside. I thought at that moment that no matter what happened I would do anything to get her back. The last thing I wanted was to lose her in my life. So, I ran after her and after I tackled her down to the floor, when she spoke to us saying that she loves us both but she can't have us both, that's when my mind snapped."

Alphonse swallowed hard and then he started to remember back to when he talked to Winry in the dressing room before the wedding.

'_Oh god…it was me. It was my fault.'_ He thought as his stomach started to turn but Edward kept talking.

"I thought, if Winry felt like she couldn't live without the both of us, then I had no choice but to accept that it would be okay for her to date us both. And of course things at the beginning were nice, awkward but good. Then the first chance we had at intimacy, that's when I felt something different. Yes I love Winry, but Alphonse, trust me when I say this and I don't mean to scare you, I got turned on mostly by watching you."

Alphonse made eye contact with him now and the palm of his hands started to get sweaty.

"W-when I watched you…you looked so beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you when I saw you kissing her. I should have felt jealousy, but something switched in my mind. I…made up the excuse to try a three way kiss to kiss…you." Edward looked into his eyes and he was serious. Alphonse couldn't help but blush and look away. He would have taken that as a compliment, but it was his own brother saying these things. But he wouldn't interrupt him until he was finished.

"So, when I did, I felt better. Oh my god…Alphonse do you hate me? Please tell me you aren't mad at me. I'm sick, I'm really sick and I need help…" He looked down to the floor in shame, but then Alphonse put his hand on his back to comfort him.

"Brother I don't hate you…listen I-" Alphonse had to stop for a second. He realized that he was the main cause of Edward and Winry's break up and also Edward's wrong feelings.

But it was his fault and he needed to man up and admit to it. He needed to know the truth and it had to be now.

"Edward there's something I need to tell you. That I haven't had the courage to say in a while…"

Edward turned to look at his eyes.

"It's my fault. It's my entire fault that the wedding got ruined." Alphonse looked to the floor in shame. "Edward on that day, I visited Winry before she could walk down the aisle. I came into her dressing room and asked her to be mine. To leave you for good and to just run away with me…" Alphonse frowned and turned to look at Edward. He could see tears welling up in his eyes and it killed him inside, but he needed to let it out and let Edward know the truth. "I ruined it because I made her confused. I should have just backed off. But I was an idiot…I'm so sorry brother…can you forgive me?" Tears started to form in Alphonse's eyes as well and then Edward tried to hold back a sob.

"Alphonse I never knew…" A tear fell down his cheek. "Why would you do that? I wanted to marry her…I loved her and now look at me! I'm a fucking mess! I'm confused. I don't know what I want. I want Winry, and now I want you. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Edward let out a shuddered breath standing up fast and started to head out the room.

"Wait Edward!" Alphonse cried with tears falling fast down his cheeks. "Please wait."

But Edward kept walking and left the room almost slamming the door shut.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Edward kept his distance from his younger brother. Alphonse was a complete mess. He finally told Edward the truth that he's been keeping inside of him for a while, and he realized that he was the cause of Edward's strange feelings.

He screwed up Edward's life and he was so angry with himself. On their wedding day, he practically pushed the two apart leaving Edward in a miserable mess.

Alphonse deserved the punch in the face that Edward gave him a couple of years ago. He actually wanted him to do it again. So many times he felt like running away from the two to go off to Xing and live there for a while. Maybe Ling Yao would cheer him up with his corky self.

Maybe that's what he needed. He would leave for Xing again and not tell anyone. He would leave Edward and Winry alone so that Edward could collect his thoughts and get his mind straight so that he could be normal again.

He'd also do it for Winry. He loved her so much that he would let her go and be with the person she was supposed to be with. Alphonse always knew they were perfect together and he was stupid enough to think that they'd be a better couple.

But besides it all, Alphonse was strangely starting to feel something for Edward. It was his words that opened up something in him and especially the intimate moment they shared earlier sure didn't help it at all.

He still loved him like a brother, but now he wanted a little more. But he couldn't have that. He didn't want it to continue on because it was wrong and no one would accept that. Plus he loved Winry. He couldn't stay with them while all of these feelings and emotions were present. If he were to stay, things would probably get worse between Edward and him. And then Winry would find out.

Even though Edward was upset at him, he knew eventually that he would forgive him and try to do something with him again in the future. And it scared the hell out of him.

So, then it was decided. He would leave them. But he would have to plan it out well. Because when he was in Xing, they were together when he wasn't around. There was no drama or problems. This was for the best.

But then would running away make things better?

Alphonse was sitting in his usual spot on the living room couch reading one of his books. The house was quiet though everyone was home.

Winry was working on things in the automail room and Edward was somewhere in the house doing whatever.

He decided to take a long walk by himself to collect his thoughts. He was still very angry with himself for being the cause of his brother's ruined wedding. Though he knew Winry was part of it too because why else would she run away before they were wedded? Obviously she had doubts and feelings for him still and he could understand why she had wanted to run away. It was also because maybe she felt too overwhelmed by things between them and that she couldn't take it anymore.

That's how he felt now.

He hurt his brother and things weren't the same between him and Winry. And there was one more huge thing inside of him that he needed to rid of.

He was starting to have an attraction for his brother.

As far as he knew, they were sexual feelings. Edward had been so forthcoming with his feelings and emotions for him that he became confused in his mind.

Even though he knew that Edward had changed on his and Winry's wedding day, he knew it had been his fault and if he had never asked Winry to run away with him, then none of this would have happened.

He wondered if Edward should seek a psychologist to get his mind clear of the wrong thoughts that he's been having. But knowing his stubbornness, it would be very difficult to convince him to.

Alphonse wanted to apologize to his brother before he left them. He just didn't know how to come by it and approach him. Maybe he would wait a couple more days to try to talk to him. In the meantime, he would keep his distance and wait until he calms down a little.

* * *

A couple of days had passed. Alphonse was in the kitchen trying to figure out what to cook for dinner. He didn't worry much about what the other two wanted because they weren't picky. But one other person in the household was _very _picky about her food, and that was Pinako.

She was a friendly and interesting old woman, but when it came down to food, she would criticize everything. Though she never complained much about Alphonse's food. When Winry would cook for them on occasion she would say a couple of things here and there. Like the steak was too rare, or that the rice wasn't fully cooked.

He did enjoy the woman's company though. She would always talk to him and would be interested in his future plans and simple things like that that would keep his mind off of his current problems in life.

He reached into the top cabinet and pulled out a can. It was their last bit of food in the house because nothing lasted more than a week with how much they ate which was ridiculous. He sighed as he went to the drawer to pull out a can opener. But before he opened it Winry came from the work room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Alphonse, are you cooking something?"

Alphonse turned around and gave her a weak smile. "Yea, except we don't have much food for me to work with, heh."

"Oh." She went to the kitchen table and sat down. "So…do you want to do something different tonight?"

Alphonse's face glowed in interest. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, why don't we go out, like old times?" She asked with a smile.

Alphonse's face brightened up as he became curious. Would she want to go out with just him and her?

"You…want to go out with just me?" He tried to hide his excitement, but it escaped a little and he blushed.

She nodded. "Yep. Just you and me. We should definitely do something different together though. Going out and drinking has taken a toll on me in the past, more recently actually heh…if that's alright with you?"

"No yea let's do something different. Uh..did you have anything in mind?"

"Actually yes I do!" She exclaimed while she got up from her seat and headed into the automail room leaving Alphonse in the kitchen wondering what was going on.

He could hear her scuffling around the room obviously looking for something and then she came back with two pieces of paper in her hand.

"It's a carnival. They're open until late today. Do you want to go with me for a little while?" She said while pouting out her bottom lip begging.

Alphonse had never been to a carnival before and he only read about them in the paper or heard from other people who said it was fun. But he was excited to finally enjoy a carnival and experience something new.

"Sure, let's go." He smiled.

Winry was overjoyed as she darted up the stairs to get ready. "I'll be right down!"

"Okay!" Alphonse shouted back at her as he smiled to himself.

'_Tonight is definitely going to be interesting...I hope Edward doesn't mind…'_

* * *

It was around eight o'clock in the evening when they finally reached the carnival. The village of Risembool was holding it as a 'end of the summer' fair type of thing.

There were lights everywhere, people screaming on rides, and a band playing. It was something Alphonse has never experienced before. The sight was amazing to him.

Children ran past them laughing and he could see some people playing the mini carnival games. Though something caught his eye that he absolutely wanted to try.

Right in the middle of the fair was a Ferris wheel.

He had always wanted to ride one and now he would finally get the chance. No matter what age he was at that moment, he would now have this one night to be the kid he always wanted to be and had missed out on in his life.

"Ooh, look at that! Hey you want to try this first?" Winry asked excitedly. He thought that maybe he would let her do a couple of things that she wanted and then he would get to do some things he liked.

When he turned to see what she was point at, he saw a small ride that read "Crypt of the Dead." He shivered a little at how the name sounded and especially when a couple of kids left the ride crying and scared. There was a big scary skeleton head hanging on the top of the ride and mummies all around.

Alphonse just froze as Winry tried to pull him to the ride.

"Come on Al! Seriously you're scared of a little old ride?" She taunted him.

"Eh, no no I'm good. I just never saw that before and its…yea."

Winry laughed. "Don't be a scaredy cat! Let's go." She dragged him to the ride and he had no choice but to follow after her.

The small ride freaked him out a little and it was pathetic because he was in his twenties and only children should be scared. But he never experienced things like that before and honestly even during his quest days, during their most terrifying times, this seemed to top it all. He needed to man up so he took a deep breath and entered the ride with her. Winry purchased tickets and they headed off to where there was a line full of people. It was a popular attraction compared to all of the other ones in the fair.

What had him less worried was when he noticed a couple leaving the ride from the exit laughing and hugging each other while walking away.

He relaxed and then before he knew it, it was their turn to enter.

For a second he stood in place and Winry had to practically drag him in. She pushed him slightly and he sat on the cart that was floating on water. It was dark and creepy and it gave him chills up his spine.

He thought that he'd rather be home at that point but he didn't want to upset Winry so he went along with it. She got in and sat next to him as the rails descended onto their laps. He gulped but kept his cool as the ride started to move.

It was quiet for the first couple of moments and then a figure from his side jumped out at him screaming and he screamed back in horror. Winry burst out in hysterical laughter and it took Alphonse a minute to regain his composure.

He had never experienced things like that and he honestly hated it. He couldn't wait to get off the damn ride. Eventually the ride ended and he got off quicker than she did. She had to practically run after him he walked so fast.

When she caught up, she grabbed his shoulder turning him to face her. And his face was white as a ghost.

"Okay, I think we should do something less intense now right?" Winry asked worried about him.

"Yea sure, whichever you want." He said in a shaky voice.

Winry looked at him with adoration of how cute he looked when he was scared. It made her smile.

"Kay well, let's see here…" She looked around her surroundings and spotted a lively carnival game with large bears handing from the top. "Ah, want to play that game?"

Alphonse looked around to see which game she was referring to. Then he nodded. "Okay, but if I win you one of those bears, then how are you going to carry it around?" He smirked flirting with her a little.

She gave a pout and placed her hands on her hips. "Well dear Alphonse, that's why you're here! Come on!" She laughed while dragging him to the game.

There were lights all around it and music playing along with a spokesman in the middle. The game had holes in the panel and a little soft hammer type thingy attached with a string.

"Uh, what do I do?"

Then the man in the middle overheard him ask. "Well sonny glad you asked! To play you have to grab the hammer and hit as many moles as you can before the time is up! You will be going against a couple other people and whoever hits the most wins a giant teddy bear!"

Alphonse had to take a step back because the guy speaking was shouting almost in his ear.

Alphonse nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

They waited for a couple of other people to join and then the game began. The bell rang and a crazy tune played as everyone around him started to bang on the panel trying to hit the moles. Alphonse stood there stupefied for a second and realized that he was supposed to hit them now and fast.

He grabbed the hammer and started whacking as many moles as possible. They were too fast for him and there were so many that he got frustrated and started hammering away like a mad man. Winry glanced at him quickly from the side and she giggled watching him getting angry at the machine.

The bell rang again and the game was over. The spokesman spoke up again.

"Well ladies and gentleman looks like we have a winner!"

Alphonse expected to win but then was thrown off when Winry's machine blinked and flashed with lights.

"Miss you won! Congratulations!" The spokesman said.

"Woo! Alright!" Winry jumped up in excitement and Alphonse frowned because he couldn't even be a man and win her a bear himself.

"Pick a color!" The man said.

"Hmm…" She looked around and decided on the purple one. "The purple please."

"Okey doke, here ya go! Have fun you two!"

"Thanks!" Winry walked off with Alphonse in her arm with a large smile on her face holding the large bear in her other arm.

Alphonse wasn't having as much fun as he thought he would and Winry started to notice because he gave her an obvious fake smile.

She frowned at him. "Sorry Al. This is probably not the best experience you've been having huh?"

Alphonse shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly..not really, but it makes me happy to see you happy Winry." He gave her a sweet smile and she blushed.

"Oh well…yea but we need to do the things you like too you know? How about you pick something now?"

Alphonse thought about it for a second and then he turned to the one ride he wanted to do from the beginning. He pointed to the Ferris wheel and she turned to it and nodded.

"Alright let's go."

They arrived at the front gate of the ride and Alphonse paid the man for two tickets. The line wasn't that long because everyone else was more interested in the intense rides. But this was something that he always wanted to experience since he was little.

"Alright, two tickets, hop right in this cart please!" The ticket holder spoke and they did just that.

While in the Ferris wheel cart they strapped themselves in with a belt and then the man closed the gate on their side locking it.

"All clear!" The man yelled to the other person who was controlling the ride.

Then Alphonse felt the ride start to move and his excitement rose quickly. They started to move fast forward and then up as Alphonse held the side bar both excited and scared at the same time.

Winry smiled watching his reaction as she placed her hand gently on his to calm him.

The ride span them clock wise a couple of times and then the ride stopped so that they were all the way on the top of the Ferris wheel.

The view was amazing. The night was clear and the sky shined with stars in the sky. Alphonse closed his eyes and breathed in the summer breeze that passed them from being so high up. He was enjoying himself so much and he didn't want it to end.

And what made it even better was that Winry was next to him experiencing it with him.

He then turned to her and saw that she was smiling lovingly at him. Then he noticed her hand on his and he felt butterflies in his stomach. There was something so amazing the way she looked at him in that moment. She hasn't gave him that look in god's knows how long.

She started to remove her hand from his as he suddenly stopped her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. They both had a blush on their face as they sat so close to each other.

Alphonse cleared his throat and started to feel nervous for some reason. He wanted so badly at that moment to kiss her but something deep inside of him knew that if he did, he would hurt Edward.

He knew Edward loved Winry and that he was the main person to ruin it all for them. Also, he knew Edward had feelings for him as well and that made him more confused at what to do even more. But he couldn't hold himself back from leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

She seemed to respond well to the kiss as she began to lean more into the kiss. It was a sweet kiss they shared and it brought goose bumps to Alphonse's skin.

Could he ever leave her now at this point? Leave the beauty that was in front of him? Or could he ask her to run away with him?

No…that would be wrong. He could never hurt his brother like that. He had to go alone. But something changed his mind at that moment when she parted from the kiss to stare into his green gold eyes. Her gaze left him breathless. She was so beautiful…how could he leave now when all of this was going on between them?

Then she went right ahead and kissed him again. Feeling her soft lips on his gave him shivers and reminded him so much of why he loved her.

She was delicate, soft, and warm. Every time he would have any physical contact with her made him warm inside with passion and love for her.

She parted her lips asking him to deepen the kiss and so he did. His tongue touched hers as they began to kiss slowly with passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

The kiss started to heat up every time their heads shifted to the sides as their tongues slid across each other's. Alphonse pulled away from her finally panting on her lips while leaning his forehead on hers with his eyes closed.

"Alphonse, I love you." Winry breathed on his lips and he shivered at her words.

She loves him. After all this time of saying simple "I love you's" but not knowing if she had meant it the way he wanted her to. Now she finally told him.

He opened his eyes and stared into her large blue orbs. He sighed wanting to say it back so bad, but then he wondered if that would be a dick move on his part.

He knew that Edward loved her, but then he also knew that Edward had feelings for him too. The sick part of it was, that he was starting to feel something for him too. But it was so wrong, but he knew he loved Winry in more of a romantic way than his own brother.

Although, he also knew that they were in a three way relationship, and by saying "I love you" back wouldn't be as bad. So what harm could it possibly do?

"I love you too Winry." He said sincerely with all his heart. He had meant it. He loved her and always has.

She sighed and smiled kissing him again giving him peck after peck on his lips while hugging him around his neck.

'_We just admitted that we loved each other…for real. Nothing bad could happen from a few simple words.'_ He thought. Winry pulled back smiling and looked at him thoughtfully.

'_Could it?'_


	5. It's almost easy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**A/N:** Thank you once again for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update for I was on vacation for a couple of days. This story is going to get a little dark from here on so I hope you enjoy. Oh and don't forget to review, thanks!

**Warning:** Lemon

* * *

Edward went downstairs after waking up from his long nap that he took. He was so emotionally drained between his feelings for Alphonse and what he just admitted to him.

The house seemed empty but he saw a light under Pinako's door indicating that the woman was in her room doing whatever old people do.

He reached the kitchen and tried to feel for the light because it was really dark. There wasn't any moonlight to help him see where he was walking which caused him to almost trip over the kitchen chair. He grunted in annoyance and finally found the light flickering it on.

He wondered if Winry and Alphonse were home or not. It was a good possibility that they were sleeping though. His stomach growled reminding him of the dinner he had missed.

There was no food prepared so he figured that Alphonse wasn't in the mood cook tonight. How could he blame him though? He just admitted to hurting his own brother intentionally.

Edward was still upset with him for many reasons, but he had sympathy for him right then and didn't blame him for not making dinner.

It's just that he was so used to it by now.

He loved the way Alphonse cooked. It was special because he did it with love. He could tell that Alphonse enjoyed it too judging by the smile on his face while he cooked.

Edward thought it was cute and enjoyed watching him secretly when he prepared the meals.

With a sigh, he opened up the fridge and looked around for something to eat. But there was nothing.

His stomach rumbled again so he wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach to try to stop it but it didn't work. Then he mumbled something non-coherent and closed the fridge hard.

'_Ugh, there's no food.'_ He thought as he looked through the cabinets to try to find something.

He managed to find a can of beans and some uncooked pasta, but that wasn't something he was in the mood to eat right then.

Then it clicked. How did everyone else eat dinner? Did they eat the rest of the food and left him none?

Edward pouted but then realized that he was just being silly. They wouldn't do that to him.

Would they?

Whether they didn't save him anything or not, he was still really hungry. He hadn't eaten for hours and he needed something in his stomach. He decided then to leave the house to see if any restaurants in town were open. Maybe he would have a bite to eat alone.

Edward went to his room to put on a pair of pants and shoes while grabbing his wallet and then headed out.

The night was beautiful and clear. He took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. Many stars shined and it left him breathless. He loved the stars.

He'd always wondered if there were other worlds out there other than this one. But one can only wonder.

It was really dark out though, but he seemed to know his way down the path and once the town lights shown he knew it would be an easier walk from there on.

From a distant he could have sworn that there were more lights than normal shinning and blinking on the far right of town. It got him curious because he'd never seen them before. Well he wasn't doing anything special at that moment, so he thought that he might as well check it out.

It took him a good fifteen minute walk until he reached the new place. It was lively, full of people and music. He heard of places like this before from other people he met in the past, but never got a chance to see it for himself. It was a carnival, a fair of some sort. If he wasn't so hungry he would have went back home and invited Winry to come along…or Alphonse.

But they weren't in good terms. No matter how angry Edward was at him, he still felt like he wanted to share a moment with him like this. He knew Alphonse would love something like this. But in all good time they would forgive each other and have a chance like that hopefully in the future.

When he was a kid, Alphonse used to show him pictures of what fairs were like in the newspapers. It didn't interest him much then, but when he saw the way Alphonse reacted and got all excited, it made him smile.

He sighed to himself and then started to walk away from the excitement.

Dinner would do him good at this point because when he didn't eat, his emotions were out of control. Eventually he arrived at a restaurant that was still open. Usually the restaurants of Risembool closed around nine or ten, but this one was still open. It was small, but he really didn't care at this point. It looked to be like a typical Amestrian restaurant as he headed inside.

A waiter greeted him happily seating him in a lonely corner table. It kind of made him grieve being alone, but he couldn't wait to eat something. He ordered a bowl of the special ramen they were serving and a couple of beers to make him feel a little more comfortable.

Some time passed as he finished his meal and drank his two beers. It still wasn't enough. He still felt upset and alone.

'_Maybe tonight I should speak to Alphonse and settle things with him.'_ He thought as he decided to get up and leave the restaurant to do just that. He paid the waiter and left the place.

It was a quarter after ten when he reached the house and closed the door behind him locking it. The lights were still off in the house as he sighed and began taking off his shoes and headed upstairs. Slowly he walked up each stair until he reached the top. Pinako's light was off now and he noticed that there were no lights under Winry and Alphonse's doors. He wondered if they decided to sleep in early tonight.

Something inside him told him that he should go and see how Alphonse was doing.

But then he remembered that the last time he did such a thing ended up in disaster.

This time he honesty just wanted to talk things out with him and maybe Alphonse would understand why he had got upset and why he was feeling this way. During their last conversation, Edward opened up totally to his younger brother and he felt like Alphonse had accepted it. But when Alphonse admitted to ruining his wedding, he couldn't handle the news and he was selfish enough to get angry at him.

His brother always understood though so he thought that maybe Alphonse had gave him his own space until he'd pull himself together.

But now he was ready. Edward was ready to talk to Alphonse again and set things right. He would admit to him that he has a problem and will seek help for it. That's if there was a way to turn around his feelings for him at this point. But he'd try his best.

Edward walked to Alphonse's door and knocked a couple of times. When there was no answer he waited a couple of moments before he knocked again.

Nothing.

'_Maybe he was really tired and he's passed out cold.'_ Edward thought as he decided to head back to his own room.

On this way back he got a strange feeling that ran through him. What if Alphonse wasn't home? But that would be strange because he hardly ever goes out anywhere other than grocery shopping. Maybe if he opened the door just to take a little peak…

Edward walked back to Alphonse's room and twisted the doorknob slowly and carefully not to wake him if he were to be inside his room.

The door creaked just a little as he peaked his head in. The room was really dark and he really couldn't tell if he was in his bed or not.

He knew it would be wrong to just walk on in without asking Alphonse, but he would be quiet about it.

Slowly he moved towards the bed. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and then he noticed that the bed was empty and made up.

"What?" Edward spoke out as he became confused for a second. Where could he have gone at this time of night?

Then he had another feeling inside of him. Was Winry home?

He left the room and closed the door then walked to her room. He did the same thing by knocking a couple of times and then peaked in.

A small lamp was on by the side of her bed, but she wasn't in her room.

'_What the hell? Did they go out without me? I mean, I don't really mind but it's strange for them to leave without telling me…'_

Edward felt sad and confused for a second and then something clicked in his head.

The carnival.

"So, that's where they went." He said while heading back downstairs. He got to the living room and sat on the couch and then spoke silently to himself.

"Why would they do that? After what Alphonse told me, now he's going out with her alone?" He couldn't help but sulk and lowered himself onto the couch until he was slouching.

"That's kind of screwed up of him." He said as he looked to the clock and it was now eleven in the evening. He sighed and suddenly he felt too upset to just sit around and wait for them to come home.

He then decided to leave the living room and head to his own room. He needed to get his thoughts off of what was going on so made a decision to read in the meantime. When they would come home, he would confront them. Starting with Alphonse.

Time had passed as he sat in his bed reading a story. He took the time to pause his reading to glance at the clock and it read twelve. With a sigh he closed his book shut and turned off the light so that he could lie down in his bed and try to get some shut eye. Then the door closed from the downstairs.

His eyes shot open as he listened to who it was. There were no exchanging of words and he wondered if maybe he was hearing things. Then a sound came like something might have fallen.

Ruffled noises came from downstairs and Edward started to get suspicious. He got out of bed and slowly walked out of his room trying to be quiet. Moving carefully down the stairs, he got to the last step and peaked just a little by the wall to see what was going on.

And there they were. Alphonse and Winry were sharing an intense kiss together and Edward's stomach turned. He for once felt jealousy. Jealousy that Alphonse betrayed him by admitting to him that he ruined their wedding and is now kissing her and also for the fact that he admitted to Alphonse that he had feelings for him too. Anger started to rise inside of him, but he told himself that he shouldn't stop what was going on. He just stood there and watched. Watched as Alphonse picked Winry up bridal style and dropped her on the couch playfully as she giggled.

He got on top of her and started kissing her passionately and then started to grind his hips with hers. Edward felt sick. Like his brother betrayed him once more. Why couldn't Alphonse understand how he felt about him? Why was he giving in to Winry and not him?

Edward sat back on the stairs while continuing watching them from a distance. Their passion for each other was obvious and his younger brother began stripping their clothes. Edward knew what they were about to do and he honestly was too hurt to care anymore.

Then he started thinking. Maybe he should seek help and stop the feelings he felt for his brother. Maybe he should leave him and Winry alone so that they can happily be together like they were supposed to. He shouldn't have asked Winry to marry him to begin with. He was blind all this time to see that they were meant for each other.

He smiled sadly to himself and decided to head back up the stairs. He knew he had to get help at this point and that whatever the outcome was in their three way relationship he would accept it. He loved his brother and he loved Winry… But sometimes letting go of the people you loved was the best thing to do.

* * *

A couple of hours later Edward was awoken by a door slamming shut. He sat up in his bed and took in deep breaths because he was woken up so suddenly. Footsteps were heard in the hallway and then another door was shut but less quietly than the one before.

Edward was a little confused and wondered at this point if Winry and Al had gotten into a fight. He moved the covers off of his body and shimmied off of the bed. He went to the door of his room and opened it slowly peaking out into the hallway. No one was there.

Without making a noise he left his room and headed towards Winry's room. He didn't hear any noises and the lights were off.

Then he went over to Alphonse's room and it was the same thing. Quiet.

'_Hmm, that's weird.'_ He thought as he decided to head over to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he was done he washed his hands and left the bathroom and was suddenly face to face with Alphonse who was waiting outside.

He looked pissed, like as if he and Winry had a fight. Edward's eyes were open in shock because he had been taken off guard, but he cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Hey Al. Is everything okay?" He asked nervously because the look on Alphonse's face showed pure annoyance.

"Yea I'm fine." He responded flatly.

"Oh…okay, goodnight." Edward gave a nervous smile and rushed past him to go to his room, but was suddenly stopped.

"Edward."

Edward turned around quickly. "Yea Al?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Edward's eyes widened because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even after taking advantage of him sexually before, he still wanted to be around him. And even sleep in the same bed with him.

"Uh..y-yea sure. Come on." He turned around again and started walking to his room with Alphonse behind him.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ He thought as he opened his door to let Alphonse inside.

Alphonse walked past him quickly and Edward closed the door. Alphonse got onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. Edward was totally confused at this point.

"Al? What, um, are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, let's just go to bed please." He said in a low annoyed voice.

"Okay sure. I'm just worried you know. You can talk to me if you want." Edward was concerned. Even though he was just upset at him for betraying him, he still loved his brother very much and would always be there for him.

"Yea I know, thanks Ed."

It took Edward a couple of seconds to get the will to move again as he laid down next to his younger brother in the bed. He pulled the covers over him and then shut the light.

"Goodnight Al."

Alphonse just grunted and then he took that as a way of him saying the same. Edward closed his eyes and tried to sleep with his brother next to him. But he knew that would be physically impossible right now. There were a couple of things bothering him. One was that he wanted to know what happened between him and Winry and two was that he was sleeping next to him and he knew he had feelings for him…sexually.

He knew he couldn't act upon his thoughts so he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Edward was woken up by a tap on his shoulder. As he opened his eyes slowly he looked to his clock and it was only three o'clock in the morning. He groaned and turned around to try to fall back asleep. Then his shoulder was shaken just a little and then he turned back around and was face to face with his younger brother.

"Al…it's three o'clock in the morning. What's up?" He asked tiredly.

"I know I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep." Alphonse plopped up on his elbows staring at his older brother.

"You want to talk or something?" Edward yawned and got up on his elbows as well trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yea sort of."

"Okay, shoot."

Alphonse seemed hesitant at first but then he looked straight into Edward's eyes.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something seriously." His tone and facial expression was serious and Edward gave him his full attention now as he waited for him to talk.

Alphonse sighed and then let it out. "Edward, I want to leave."

Edward practically shook his head at his words and tried to process what he was saying through his sleepy mind. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to be with Winry Ed. I realized that I'm not good enough for her, and she would seem happier with you. And if I'm not around then things would be better."

Edward sat up in the bed now and gave him full eye contact. "Al are you crazy? Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes I do." Alphonse sat up as well and faced towards his brother. "Edward, I want you to be happy. I want Winry to be happy too. Ever since I got back from Xing, I have been screwing up everything. With her mind, and with yours…Ed if I didn't come back, you wouldn't have felt that way for me. And I wouldn't have felt that-"

"-Al are you kidding me right now?" He stopped him from finishing his sentence. "You did not ruin anything! I did. I am to blame for this. So what if you ruined my wedding. Fuck, maybe it was for the good, but you can't blame yourself for this. It's not true. Honestly I love Winry, but I'm not sure how much anymore… because Al…you don't understand how I feel…about you." Edward looked away for a moment and had to take in a breath. He looked back to Alphonse's face and saw tears in his eyes. "Alphonse…I love you. Like a brother and…like…" It took him a second to gather up what he wanted to say. "Like something more. Something much more that you won't understand. I need help Al, I want you to help me through this. Without you here, it would kill me and destroy me inside. You need to stay here I don't want you to go…"

A tear rolled down Alphonse's cheek as Edward reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Edward…I…" Alphonse leaned his face into Edward's hand and closed his eyes.

"Don't say anything Al. I know we can do this together. Let's work together, let's fix all of this. You and me. Like we always had. Through the past and the future, it will always will be us." Edward shed a couple of tears as well and he leaned in to press his forehead against his.

"I love you Edward." Alphonse breathed out and sniffed from crying.

"I love you too Alphonse."

They stayed that way for a couple of seconds before Edward started to pull away from him so that he could look at his younger brother's beautiful face.

"No more crying Al. Save those tears for happy things." He smiled and Alphonse chuckled a little and smiled back.

"Okay." Alphonse reached his hand out and moved Edward's bangs from his face slowly and put it behind his ear. Edward closed his eyes enjoying his brother's slight touch and then felt a slight shift in the bed.

Before he could open his eyes he felt warm lips touch his. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Alphonse kiss him. It was so sudden, so out of nowhere. He didn't know what to do but to just stay frozen in his spot.

Alphonse pulled away and rubbed his tears from his eyes while smiling.

Edward's heart fluttered and opened his eyes to see his younger brother smiling at him thoughtfully.

'_Am I dreaming right now?' _Edward thought as he watched his younger brother lean in again and capture his lips once more.

'This has to be a dream. Is he really kissing me? Why? I thought he didn't think of me that way?'

Edward was beyond confused at this point, but didn't care much because he felt a shiver of pleasure run through his body. Then he pressed forward and began kissing him back.

Alphonse breathed out through his nose as he kept kissing his older brother open mouthed. Edward grabbed Alphonse by the back of the neck to pull him in closer to deepen the kiss.

It was such an amazing moment. Something they had never felt before and for once it didn't feel wrong. They were sharing an intimate moment together.

It wasn't awkward and it wasn't weird. This time it felt right.

A moment passed then Alphonse pulled away from the kiss panting a little for air. Edward's eyes were still closed but when he felt the absence of his brother's lips, he started to open his eyes slowly to see what was going on. Alphonse's eyes were half lidded as he stared at his brother in a way that he hasn't before.

Edward's heart skipped a beat as Alphonse smirked at him deviously and pushed Edward towards the bed so that his head rested on the pillow. Alphonse got on top of him on all fours slowly and leaned down to place his lips on his once again.

Edward started to kiss back more as he felt Alphonse rest his body on top of his. The mixture of heat and wet kisses left him breathless and feeling hot. He wanted more of him, but he knew that would cross way over the line for his younger brother.

Alphonse suddenly licked Edward's lips slightly asking for permission and Edward gladly accepted. His lips parted and they started to kiss each other deeply as their tongues glided against each other in slow movements.

Edward made a little noise as Alphonse bravely deepened the kiss easily dominating his mouth.

Both of their breathing was heavy as they began to kiss each other wildly. Edward wrapped his arms around his neck and kept him close as his brother practically devoured his mouth.

It felt so good. So good that he was starting to get hard and he knew it would be physically impossible for Alphonse not to notice.

And just as he expected, Alphonse did notice.

Alphonse let up from the kiss and stared at his older brother's lust glazed eyes. Alphonse let out a breath as he pressed his clothed erection onto Edward's.

Edward let out a gasp and then moaned quietly as Alphonse began grinding him. It was overwhelming the pleasure he was getting from Alphonse moving against him like that. His pace quickened as he looked up to Alphonse's eyes and saw that they were closed and the way his facial expression shown turned Edward on even more.

Suddenly Edward stopped Alphonse from moving by placing his hands on his hips. He wanted more and he wanted it now. So he unbuttoned and unzipped Alphonse's pants and slid his pants and boxers over his waist until it stopped midway down his thighs. Edward quickly removed his boxers now leaving their erections exposed.

Alphonse let out a shuddered breath as he made eye contact with his brother once more and pressed their bodies together firmly.

Alphonse began to kiss him once more but this time with hunger. He began to grind into him once again. Their hot erections glided together as Alphonse began a slow pace leaving Edward trembling from under him.

Alphonse moaned as he picked up the pace and kept rubbing their cocks together creating an amazing friction leaving them both gasping.

Their kisses turned fervent while they shared a close intimate moment together alone. No one to bother them. No Winry to stop them. Just them on the bed together alone.

Edward grabbed Alphonse's hips as he pressed into him more causing Alphonse to let out a moan. Edward thought that if he kept this up he would come quickly. But he didn't want that.

Without a thought, Edward grabbed Alphonse by the shoulders and turned him over quickly so that he was now lying on top of him.

Alphonse let out a shocked gasp but then was distracted once again by Edward's mouth.

Edward fucked his mouth with his tongue moving it in and out sensually causing Alphonse's eyes to roll in the back of his head.

Edward still couldn't believe what was going on, but he knew that this moment was rare and if he didn't do what he wanted with him now, he knew he would probably never get the chance again.

So without warning Edward pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss down Alphonse's body. Alphonse was breathing hard as he felt his brothers lips caress and kiss his way down his abdomen.

Alphonse tasted so good as Edward kissed and licked at the sweat that was forming from his body. When he reached his hips he nipped the skin causing Alphonse to let out a pleasured cry.

'_It's now or never.'_ He thought as he dragged his tongue from his hips all the way down to his throbbing member. He dragged his tongue starting from the bottom and then to the tip. Alphonse totally lost it.

Edward felt a rush of heat flow through him and got overly turned on from what he was doing to his younger brother. His lips wrapped around the tip and began to suck slowly enjoying the taste of the pre cum that formed from his member.

"Ahh, Edward more." He moaned and Edward acknowledged his words as he took more of him into his mouth. A sharp cry came from above and Edward knew that he was enjoying this so he kept going. Moving faster up and down over his erection, he eyed Alphonse from below and saw that his brother was moaning and trembling in pure bliss.

Edward sucked harder and then suddenly felt his brothers hands grab his hair leading him to move faster.

Alphonse's breath was in a huff and gave breathy moans while bucking his hips up into his mouth. Edward moaned around his member from how hot he felt at that moment and he knew that Alphonse was on the verge of cumming soon.

But he had something else in mind.

If this would be there only chance to be together, he wanted to move it forward a bit. He would take a chance and hopefully it wouldn't risk anything bad between them. If it hasn't already…

Edward removed himself from him leaving a small trail of saliva behind. Alphonse whimpered from the loss of contact and from the fact that he was almost about to cum. Edward moved up and onto Alphonse's body leaning in for another intimate kiss. Edward was now sitting on top of him straddling his hips.

He thought that maybe if he distracted him then he could get away with what he was about to do. Alphonse was already lost in bliss as Edward grabbed his cock from behind and moved it to his entrance. He made sure to lubricate his member enough so that it wouldn't hurt much going in.

Alphonse obviously didn't know what was going on as Edward bravely sat down on him impaling himself slowly onto his member until it was to the hilt.

Edward winced and cried out a little from the sudden pain and Alphonse let out a gasp of shock. Alphonse opened his eyes wide and looked at him in confusion noticing that he was now fully inside of his brother.

Edward could only imagine that it must feel so wrong for him, but at that moment it felt so right.

Before Alphonse could protest and come to the conclusion that it was really wrong Edward began to move.

He lifted himself up so that Alphonse's hard cock slipped out of him slowly and then impaled himself onto him once more. Alphonse let out a loud gasp and Edward closed his eyes and moaned. Alphonse filled him up and it felt so good.

When Edward adjusted he began to ride him slowly up and down causing their breaths to go faster.

"Ohh..it feels so good." Edward moaned and gasped as he slammed harder onto his hard cock.

"Ah Edward." Alphonse moaned. "Fuck me!" Alphonse cried out while keeping his eyes closed shut in pleasure. He grabbed onto his hips hard and led Edward to move harder onto him when suddenly Edward felt him hit something deep inside him which caused his head to snap back in pleasure. He bit his tongue from screaming out realizing that Alphonse had hit his prostate. Heat started to build up in his lower abdomen and he knew then that he was going to climax soon.

Edward bent down and kissed Alphonse on his lips while he reached out and began to rub his own erection that was between them.

The feeling was too great. Alphonse was hitting him just at the right spot when Edward shouted out suddenly spilling his seed all over their stomachs. He gasped into his brother's mouth and Alphonse let out a long moan pounding harder into him reaching his own orgasm.

They both rode out the last of their climax as they slowed their movements down and then came to a stop.

Edward collapsed onto Alphonse breathing hard and sweating. It was a feeling he never had before and to him it was one of the best orgasms he'd ever experienced in his life.

They lay there breathing heavily for a minute before Edward decided to move off of him and lay on the side away from Alphonse.

He didn't dare try to hold him after what they have done because what if he realized that he'd regretted it?

There was silence now between them. Neither of them talked to one another. The moonlight shined through the window onto the bed resting between them.

Edward stared at the ceiling thinking to himself all of the possible negative outcomes that can come from his actions.

'_This is bad. Really bad…'_ He thought as he frowned and turned his head to look away and stare out the window. _'What if he hates me now? I just took advantage of the situation. I'm fucking ridiculous!'_

"Edward?" Alphonse spoke out breaking the silence.

Edward's eyes widened and slowly turned his head to look at him. "Yea?"

"Can we keep this to ourselves please?"

For a moment Edward felt kind of relieved from his words.

"…and can we pretend that this never happened?"

Then the next set of words gave him a knot in his stomach. But he kind of already knew that this would happen and he was sort of prepared for it when it came. Though it still hurt him knowing that his brother still didn't feel the same even after the sexual experience they had shared.

"Yea Al…..This never happened."

* * *

The next morning the sun shined through the window hitting Edward on his face causing his eyes to open. He covered his eyes with his arm from the light and groaned.

Edward hated waking up early, but he knew he needed to go to work. He had just remembered about last night as he quickly turned his head to where his brother was laying.

He was gone.

He left the bed and Edward didn't even notice.

As he slowly started to wake up more, tons of emotions started to run through his mind.

He thought about how last night was the hottest experience he'd ever had. Then he thought about how Alphonse had started it all and then wanted to end it all leaving him confused and hurt.

And it was confusing. From the way he was reacting to his touch and ministrations last night you would think that he was accepting him.

But he was wrong.

Alphonse fucked him and left him not wanting anything to do with what happened…which was strange for his younger brother to do because Edward would never picture him being like that.

But if it was what he wished then he wouldn't go against it because he respected and loved his brother.

At least he didn't say anything bad about what happened between them. He didn't call him disgusting or yell at him for taking advantage of the situation.

So maybe he did like it?

Edward could understand that it must have freaked him out and he wanted to forget that it had happened. But it did happen.

And it was real. So real that Edward could still taste Alphonse on his lips. Could still hear his moan ringing through his ears.

Edward could remember the way Alphonse grabbed him and shoved him harder onto him causing a sharp moan to escape his lips.

Edward shivered at the memory but he had to get up and start getting ready for work. No use sitting in bed thinking about it any longer.

He got up heading over to the mirror and started to brush out his hair when he started to think more about their situation.

What if he couldn't shake off the feelings he had for Alphonse? What if this was more than a sickness and not even a psychologist could take care of it?

He needed to know how Alphonse felt about them and he needed to know now. No use lying to himself that it would be okay if they just forgot about it. Because it wasn't okay. They needed to talk things out. He needed to know how Alphonse felt about him.

He couldn't wait another minute. Alphonse had to give him an answer. At this point he had forgotten about Winry and his feelings for her.

He wanted so badly to see Alphonse after what they had done, but at the same time he knew that they agreed to forget about it all.

But how could he?

What they shared was something he could never forget.

It was too much for him to take. He needed closure. He didn't care if he was wrong in his doings. He wanted to be with Alphonse. He wanted to run away with him.

And that was the choice he made. If Alphonse accepted him he would run away with him. If he denied him, then he would go far away and never return.

With that thought he rushed down the stairs quickly.

When he reached the kitchen he found Pinako sitting there at the table alone. But no Alphonse.

"Well good morning. You slept well?" She asked while taking a sip of her tea.

"Yea sort of…where's Alphonse?"

She settled her tea down and raised her eyebrow. "Why do you ask? Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry about it, I just need to speak to him. Do you know where he is?" Edward was starting to grow impatient and Pinako noticed.

"Hmm someone's getting antsy. He went to the store in town to get some groceries. He'll be back soon, but don't you have to go to work?"

"Yea, but no I can skip it. I need to talk to him." Edward was starting to get nervous because he was now acting out in a frantic way knowing that Pinako was smart and would figure out what was going on if he kept at it. But he didn't give her a chance.

"You sure you can skip out on wo-" Pinako couldn't even finish her sentence as Edward left the house in a flash.

"…work?" Pinako finished the last part of her sentence as she heard the door slam hard. "What the hell is wrong with Edward today?" She asked to herself while taking a puff off her pipe in thought.

Edward ran. The August sun was beaming down on him as he began to sweat and pant. It was a wrong day to wear leather pants, but he really didn't care much at this point. He wanted to see Alphonse.

He was going to admit to him that he loved him and would ask if he would run away with him.

It was really screwed up and deep inside he knew there was a chance that his brother would think that he was crazy and say no. but it was a chance he was willing to take.

Eventually he reached the grocery shop and it was full of people. He stopped running and caught his breath for a minute before he advanced on into the shop.

He pushed past people calling out Alphonse's name but he didn't see him anywhere. While taking a turn on another aisle he spotted Alphonse by himself looking at canned food and holding a basket.

Edward's heart began to beat fast as he stared at his brother now too afraid to approach him or speak to him.

Alphonse had a slight frown on his face as he slowly picked out can after can and placed it into his basket.

'_Was he sad because of me?'_ Edward thought as he had a sudden feeling like this could be a mistake what he was doing. He might have ruined his brother and caused Alphonse to be screwed up in the head just like he was.

But it was now or never. Not two days later, not a month later, now.

Edward took a deep breath and started to walk towards him. He walked exceptionally slow and his body hesitated and stopped out of nowhere. It was like his body was holding him back but his mind wanted him to go.

And then he was glad he stopped at that moment.

Before his eyes Winry appeared from around the corner and gave Alphonse a couple of food items smiling at him in the sweetest way.

Edward's world was crushed.

He felt sick. He felt like he did make a mistake and he needed to get out of there before they noticed him.

Quickly he turned around and started to walk away fast but then was stopped.

"Edward? Is that you?" Winry called out from behind.

It felt like a shock of electricity went through his body and he couldn't breathe. They had caught him.

'_Now what, now what?!' _

"Ed what are you doing here?" Winry asked as she walked up to him with a smile. "You're shopping too? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Edward swallowed hard and turned around putting on a fake smile. "Ah haha yea I was. Well you see, I got um, hungry. So I decided to pick up a little something on the way to work."

"Oh okay. Alphonse and I are shopping for the house as you can see. We needed food real bad haha."

"Oh right. Okay well I'm going to work. See ya." Edward turned around stiffly and stared walking away.

"Bye Edward."

Edward stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice of his brother. A chill ran through him as he turned around to see Alphonse had a smile on his face. Edward gave him a small smile back. "Bye Al."

Then he left the supermarket with a big smirk on his face.

'_Maybe he doesn't hate me after all.'_

* * *

Work was boring as usual. Well not so much because there was tons of books all around him. But what was boring about it was that he couldn't read them because he had to attend to the people whenever they needed help and he needed to file the books in their right places.

Time went by slow, but what kept him at ease was the thought about the smile that Alphonse had gave him.

It wasn't fake. It was a sincere smile. Just from that one smile left Edward melting with happiness. Even after what they did, Alphonse still loved him.

But that still didn't take away the feeling of wanting to talk to him out of his head. He still needed to get that over and done with. It sucked that Winry was there because it ruined his chance of having that talk with him.

Though tonight would be different. He will get Alphonse alone and finally have the conversation he's been meaning to have with him.

Edward finished his work and clocked out around eight o'clock in the evening. His walk home was pleasant because the sun was starting to go down and it was less hot than before. He walked past a couple of buildings and houses until he made his way onto the path that lead to the house.

He was holding a couple of books in his arms that he borrowed from the library because at night's he would usually get bored doing nothing. Also they would distract him from his wrongful thoughts.

But they weren't wrong anymore. To him they were right.

Although he knew he needed help. What he did was wrong to his brother. But Alphonse was wrong too. He let it happen when he could have pushed him away all this time.

Edward knew deep inside that Alphonse had feelings for him but he was too scared to let it out. Plus he knew that he loved Winry and that would probably never change. So it was obvious that Alphonse would pick her over him.

Edward sighed as he reached the front door and took out his keys to open it. He walked in and closed the door behind him quietly.

He could hear drilling noises coming from the auto mail room and he could tell that Winry and Pinako were busy. So he wouldn't bother them to say hi.

Instead he took off his shoes and started to walk into the kitchen.

Dinner was made and it smelled wonderful. He could see that Alphonse had made lasagna and there was fresh baked bread on the side. His stomach growled but he ignored it because he needed to get something off his chest first before he ate anything.

With a deep breath he marched through the kitchen and up the stairs. Since it was dark in the hallway he didn't see anyone coming down so he bumped into someone and their heads collided.

"Ow! What the- Oh hi Ed." Alphonse said while rubbing his head in pain.

Edward rubbed his head too. "Hey Al."

They stood there for a second and it was growing awkward by the minute.

"Uh, dinner's ready if you were hungry. We ate already so you don't have to wait for us."

"Ah thanks. I'm not that hungry though…" Edward was growing nervous. He needed to talk to Alphonse and it had to be now now that he knew that they would be alone.

"Okay well, I'm going downstairs. See you later."

Alphonse started to walk past him but then Edward stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Al wait." Alphonse looked up to him with an obvious nervous expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I…we need to talk." Edward said looking serious and Alphonse raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Don't act stupid, you know what about."

Alphonse looked away and tried to release himself from Edward's strong grip.

"No, we don't. I told you let's pretend it never happe-"

"It did happen Al. I can't pretend it never did. We need to talk. Now." Edward eyed him with stone hard eyes and Alphonse just nodded.

"Then…let's talk somewhere private. Follow me."

Alphonse grabbed Edward by the wrist now and led him down the stairs. Edward's heart fluttered at the control that his younger brother had over him at that moment and honestly it turned him on. But he couldn't think about that now. They needed to talk things out and that's what the most important thing was right now.

Alphonse led him through the kitchen, past the auto mail room and into the back den that lead to the back yard.

As they went outside they passed Den who was wagging his tail happily at them and breathing excitedly.

Hopefully he wouldn't bark to get their attention because then it would notify Winry and Pinako and then there would be questions. And Edward hated questions.

Alphonse led him to the large tree in their backyard. Alphonse then stood in front of him with his arms crossed, making him a little nervous to speak.

"Well? What is it?" Alphonse stared at him with a serious look on his face and Edward started to look around nervously.

"I, well…"

Even though Alphonse was annoyed, he calmed down a bit when he noticed that he was making his brother nervous. "Edward you know you could tell me anything. I'm here for you, you're my brother. Just tell me what you want to talk about." He sighed.

Edward felt a little better so he took a deep breath and then let it spill out.

"Alphonse listen. Last night was amazing for me. You might think I'm sick and twisted but I don't care. What we shared was something I can't get out of my mind. And I know you don't feel the same, but I need to know, I need to-"

He was abruptly interrupted. "Ed you have to understand something. Even if I feel the same or not, we are brothers. This can never work out. And you know that I love Winry. You do too. We agreed to keep this strictly a three way relationship. Do you not remember?"

"Yes I do remember. It's just that, Al, I.." Edward looked away because he couldn't look at Alphonse's face for what he was about to say. "I don't like Winry the way you think I do anymore."

Alphonse's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Don't you love her?"

"Alphonse…I used to. I just picture her as an ex now. She doesn't mean anything to me now." Edward looked back to Alphonse's shocked face and stared into his large green-gold eyes. "Alphonse I love you."

Alphonse paled at his words. "You…what?"

"I love you. I want us to give this a try. Maybe I'm not crazy. Maybe this is real and that we should both give this a chance."

"Edward you need help. We can't do this. I love Winry. I can't leave her."

Edward started to tear up. "When you say love her, you mean _in love_ with her?"

"Yes. I am in love with her Ed. I told her that the other night and I meant it. Honestly we shouldn't even be having this conversation right now."

Edward felt like he just stabbed him through the heart. He finally got his answer. Alphonse didn't want him.

"So, then that's it then." Edward choked back a sob.

Alphonse's face turned sad and then he sighed again. "Edward, I'm not going to lie. I have feelings for you too. Otherwise I would never have gone through with what we did. I'm sick too, but I'm doing the right thing and I'm staying away from it. Why can't we be the way we were the other day?"

Alphonse had tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Al." Edward sobbed. "You just said you have feelings for me…"

"Ed, that doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does! It means a lot. How could you say you love Winry when you love me too!?"

"I never said that I lov- mhpf!" Alphonse was cut off of his sentence as Edward crushed his lips onto his.

Alphonse let him kiss him for a couple of seconds and then pushed him off hard. "Edward! No!"

"Al just admit it! You love me!" Edward was breathing hard with tears running down his cheeks. "Run away with me. Let's leave right now. Fuck what everyone else thinks!" Edward was crying now and Alphonse started to as well.

"We can't just…run away…" Alphonse looked away trying not to cry much and then Edward came up to him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Alphonse…look at me."

"No!" Alphonse sobbed and sniffed.

"Look at me…please?"

Alphonse slowly turned his head to look into Edward's eyes. Alphonse's eyes were deeply hurt but he looked so beautiful right at that moment.

"I don't need an answer right now. You can think about it. But just know that I love you. Nothing else matters to me. And if you decide not to be with me, then I'll seek help. I promise." Edward whispered close to Alphonse's lips while wiping away some of his tears with his thumb.

Alphonse started to cry now but Edward took the moment to stop him by pressing his lips onto his. His cry was muffled but then he stopped crying and began to kiss him.

They both were kissing each other sweetly now while under the tree. One would think it was romantic, but in their situation it was a wrong thing to do.

So wrong that Winry would never accept what they were doing and she would probably freak out if she were to find out.

And she did.

Winry stood there watching them kiss each other passionately while under the tree.

Den barked when he noticed her and it caused the two to snap out of their moment and turn to see why he was barking.

And there she was, staring at them in pure shock.

Alphonse pulled away from him fast staring back at her with tears sliding down his face. He looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't say anything at all. Edward just stood there shocked as well.

Her mouth opened but then she suddenly closed it shut gritting her teeth and squeezing her fists in anger. Tears flowed down her face as she turned around quickly and ran inside the house as fast as she could sobbing all the way.

Alphonse ran after her and all Edward could do at that moment was stare at the scene before him frozen in place.


	6. Pardon me while I burst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**A/N: **Thanks once again for the reviews! Now enjoy the drama. :)

**Warning: **Slight lime

* * *

Winry was working in the automail room with Pinako. One of their clients named Mr. Robinson was in need of a new leg as soon as possible, so Pinako made her get to work right away. Long hours passed and she was getting really tired. Usually she was happy to make automail for people, but this time around all she could focus on was Alphonse.

He stole her heart and she honestly never felt happier. She was in love with him and him only. Edward came second to her.

Winry felt bad for thinking that way but it was the truth. She wasn't in love with Edward anymore. She was in love with Alphonse.

When she said it that night at the carnival, she meant it. Even from the beginning when she first set her eyes on him in his human form, she fell head over heels.

Just seeing him made her smile. Everything about him made her happy. She was once in love with Edward at one point, but on that day of their wedding, Alphonse opened her eyes to what was in front of her the whole time.

She always had problems choosing between the two because she had feelings for both of them. But overall, the most she felt for was Al.

But besides what he confessed to her or how happy they were together, he had to go and ruin it last night.

She was then reminded of last night when they came home after the carnival. They were both making out and Alphonse lifted her off the floor and practically threw her onto the couch. Their passion was firing at the moment, but they knew that they couldn't get it on in the living room. Especially when Pinako and Edward were home.

So, she told Alphonse to move to her room and they did. While in her room they were taking each other's clothes off and the moment was getting intense. She was sure that they were going to do something then because it was perfect in that moment. And then he had to ruin it…

And she remembered…in the midst of it all what he had said to her.

_Flashback_

_They were kissing each other hungrily while on her bed. Alphonse was on top of her attacking her neck and feeling her up from under her blouse. Winry let out a small noise causing Alphonse to grope her more firmly._

_She sat up and began taking off her blouse and he took off his shirt as well. They went back to kissing as Winry snuck her hands from between them and began unbuckling his belt. _

_Their breathing was intense. They wanted it so bad. But something right then stopped Alphonse as he grabbed her hands to stop her and looked her in the eyes._

"_We can't Winry.." He sighed._

_She was too lost in the moment to understand what exactly happened. Her breaths were in pants and she was so ready for him, but she had to ask what he had meant by that._

"_What do you mean we can't? Can't what? Do this?" She lifted her hips up and grinded against Alphonse's clothes erection and he let out a pleasured breath._

"_N-No. Wait listen to me for a second."_

_Winry ignored him and kept grinding into him. "What you don't like this? I bet I can make you feel good." She smirked in a sexy way and Alphonse lost it._

_He let go of her hand and let her continue taking his pants off. When they were off she began taking her shorts off and then Alphonse leaned on her so that their bodies were pressed against each other. She still had her underwear on and so did he, but that was soon fixed._

_Winry lifted her bottom half to remove her underwear and Alphonse removed his boxers in the process. He began grinding against her and she let out a small moan._

_Things were getting intense as Winry looked up to his face to watch his expression. But something was wrong. _

_Alphonse had his eyes closed and was frowning. Like he wasn't enjoying it._

_Winry frowned as well and stopped moving to ask him what was wrong. Before he could say anything he spoke out first._

"_Winry. I can't do this with you. I need to explain please.." He said through panting breaths._

_Winry watched as he removed himself from on top of her and then sat on the edge of the bed. Winry followed and sat next to him waiting for what he was about to say._

"_I love you, you know that right?" He sighed sadly and Winry nodded in response with a frown._

"_I can't do this with you because…I'm leaving."_

_She felt a shock run through her body. "Wait what? Leaving? Why-where?"_

"_I need to go back to Xing for a little while. I need to figure things out with myself."_

_Winry was starting to get nervous as she started fidgeting with her hands. "Why are you going to Xing? I don't get it, I thought you loved me?"_

_Alphonse turned to look at her face and noticed the tears that started to well in her eyes. "I do love you. I love you with all my heart. I always have. Even when we were young, I always got jealous when you would look at brother that way and not me."_

_Winry turned her body to face him and placed a hand on his face to look at her. "I only flirted with him because I wanted to make you jealous. To notice me. Edward was like a brother to me but you…" She caught herself from sobbing as tears started to run down her face._

_Alphonse started to tear up too but held himself back because he needed to be brave for what he was about to say._

"_Winry…you can't keep lying to yourself. You love Edward and I always saw it. I'm leaving because…I think you two should be together. I'm just in the way-"_

"_How could you say that?!" Alphonse stared at her in shock. Her face showed anger and sadness as she removed her hand from his face. "I don't care about him! I'd rather him go than you! You're everything to me.." She started to cry and Alphonse couldn't take it._

"_No, he's everything to you. I can't do this anymore. It kills me to see you two fall apart. I ruined everything. If I had never come here then you two would have been married already and lived a happy steady life."_

"_You don't know shit! You don't know half of what's been going through my mind all these years!" Winry had fire in her eyes and Alphonse flinched. "You think you can just come into my life, then leave, and then torture me for years without you here with me and when you finally come back you leave again! No I won't take it! If you're going to leave, then leave for good!" Winry pointed to the door angrily while tears streamed down her face._

_Alphonse had a lump in his throat and he didn't know what else to say to that. Winry didn't know what he was thinking or what he was going to do then. But when she watched him nod sadly and get up from the bed to walk to the door her heart dropped._

_She couldn't believe that he was still leaving after all she admitted to. Her heart poured for him and he burned it by turning away from her and leaving._

"_Get the fuck out of my life! I hate you!" She grabbed the lamp that was on her desk and threw it at him._

_He dodged it and turned to her one last time with hurt in his eyes and then stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him._

_End of Flashback_

Winry was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she was drilling the table instead of the leg that she was working on. She shook her head and then refocused on her project. With a long depressed sigh she moved the drummel across the creases creating a smooth finish. Suddenly she heard the front door close.

Winry turned off the drummel and looked to Pinako who was observing a finger piece while puffing on her pipe.

"I guess Edward's home." Pinako said as she put the piece down after she was done observing the finger.

"Yea, he's probably tired from work." Winry turned back around and turned on the drummel once more.

"Aren't you going to say hi to him?"

Winry thought about it for a second and then shrugged. "No, like I said, he's probably tired and all."

"Hm."

Winry dragged the drummel over the heel of the automail foot looking busy on purpose hoping that her grandma would just let it go.

And she did. She didn't bother her about it anymore which made her happy.

Then she suddenly felt selfish and mean. She couldn't just ignore Edward all of the time because they were still in a three way relationship. If she were to end it with him, she would need to have a long private talk alone. She was curious about his intentions about this whole situation and then she had an idea.

When she was finished with her project she would go and talk to him.

'_After I'm done, I'll talk to Edward. We haven't spoken to one another in a while and I want to know what he thinks of me still.'_ She thought as she shut the drummel off and went over to hand the leg to Pinako who examined it well. _'Maybe he feels the same way and will end it with me. Then I could be with Alphonse like we were supposed to be from the beginning.'_ She smiled sadly to herself ignoring her grandma's criticizing words. '_But would Alphonse want to stay if he learns that Edward doesn't love me anymore?'_

It was pretty obvious to her that Edward had lost his feelings for her. He hasn't paid much attention to her lately like he used to and when he would see her it would just be simple "Hi's" and "Bye's." But no real connection anymore and she needed to make Alphonse see this and understand. At the same time, she still needed to make sure she was right about Edward's feelings.

"Are you listening dear?" Pinako spoke causing Winry to snap from her thoughts.

"Oh no what? Sorry Granny."

"That's okay. I said you need to fix this part on the side. It's too rough still."

"Oh okay no problem." She took the leg from her grandma and went to go sit back on her stool to fix the problem.

'_Definitely after this I will confront him.'_ She put back on her safety goggles and started to drill away causing sparks to fly everywhere around her.

* * *

An hour had passed. Winry put down her drummel and yawned stretching her arms above her head.

"Okay Granny I think I had enough."

"Okay dear, get some rest. Tomorrow's another day."

Winry turned in her seat to face her grandma. "Are you going to bed soon too?"

"Of course I am. Right when I'm done with this little beauty." Pinako held out a shiny new hand that took her at least four hours to finish. It was polished and all and Winry's eyes widened.

"Wow that's really nice. I love the texture and shine."

"Yep. I'm that good." Pinako smiled and Winry smiled back. "Okay go to bed now. Tomorrow you have to wake up early and help me attach a couple of parts with the wires. My old hands can't do much anymore, heh."

Winry frowned. "You're not that old yet granny. Don't say that."

"Ah. Winry you're so sweet. I hope those two will take care of you when I'm gone one day." Pinako smiled sadly.

Winry felt a lump form in her throat. "Granny…"

Pinako looked to her granddaughter and shook her head. "Oh don't get all emotional now. Off to bed girlie. Tomorrow's another day."

Winry nodded and got up taking off her apron in the process. She went to go hug and kiss her grandma goodnight and then headed out of the automail room.

'_I wonder what she meant by that. She isn't going to die soon; she's so healthy and strong still.'_ She frowned as she walked up the stairs to head to her room. _'I need to tell her about us. Before she dies… I don't know how much time I have until then…'_

Winry wiped a tear that came from her eye as she opened the door to her room and went in.

'_Maybe if I talk to them and come up with an agreement to come out to her, then it won't be so bad. She will understand I know it!'_

She began to undress but then stopped. At that moment she realized that maybe if she talked to the brothers tonight then she could come out to her grandma first thing in the morning to get it over and done with. But before she could do that, she needed to talk with Edward one on one.

Then it was decided. She would talk to them now before she went to bed. Better to kill two birds with one stone.

It was still early out. The sun was setting as Winry looked to the clock and it read that it was almost nine. She left her room quickly and went to Edward's room which was down the hall a little. When she knocked on the door, there was no answer.

'_He couldn't possibly he sleeping right now? It's way too early._' She thought as she knocked again and still nothing.

"Hmm.."

Then she bravely opened the door slowly and saw that no one was in the room.

She closed the door and quickly walked to Alphonse's room. She knocked on the door then opened it and he wasn't there either.

"Where are they?" She asked herself confused as to where they could be.

She headed down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Then the living room and then out in the front yard.

"Did they go out without me?" She pouted and then went back into the house closing the door behind her.

"Winry!" Pinako called out from the automail room.

"Yea grandma?" Winry shouted back.

"Could you please take Den inside? It's getting dark out."

"Yea sure." She then made her way through the house and to the back yard.

It was dim outside as she could see through the window of the back den. Den noticed her and started to wag his tail excitedly.

She opened the back door and just as she was about to untie Den, a sight caught her eye in an instant.

There they were. Edward and Alphonse by the tree…holding each other close…and Kissing.

The world stopped around her as she froze in her spot and then Den barked loudly wanting to be let free.

They were kissing and embracing each other in a close hold when they suddenly stopped and looked at her with horror.

Her breathing stopped. Her heart skipped a beat. She just basically froze in her spot watching the two do the same.

They were kissing. They were kissing each other in a way that she knew was only for love.

A lump formed in her throat as she remembered back on the nightmare she once had.

When there was a thunderstorm and she was locked outside her house. She went to the back and saw them two kissing each other under the same god damn tree they were at now.

Winry's fists clenched together causing her finger nails to dig into her skin that would cause pain. But she didn't feel it right then. Her teeth grit together in a snarl as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She was furious. And hurt.

'_How could he? HOW COULD HE!?'_ She thought angrily as she glared at Alphonse once and then turned around to run into the house as fast as she could.

She could hear Alphonse calling after her from behind but she didn't stop for a second. She just kept running.

She ran through the back den, through the kitchen, and out the front door.

Tears poured down her face as she ran up the dirt road that led to the train station. For a full fifteen minutes she ran will all her might.

Once she arrived at the train station she was so out of breath that she almost collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. But she never looked back.

Alphonse had destroyed her. He had kissed his own brother and all of her negative thoughts between them had turned out to be true.

They were in love with each other. She felt so sick and disgusted.

How could two brothers love each other like that!? What about her? What about her love that she gave to them? And especially to Alphonse…

She let Edward and Alphonse do things to her that she would never accept from anyone else. She had confessed her love to Alphonse and he said it back. Then why!?

While gasping for air she went to the late night ticket salesman and purchased a ticket for the city. Surprisingly the train was almost at the station which made her relieved that she wouldn't have to see the faces of the assholes she was once faced with.

The train came from a distance as she tapped her foot impatiently for it to come. She needed to get away from them. She never wanted to come back.

The train arrived at the station and as it started to slow down she heard a shout from afar.

"Winry wait!"

It was Alphonse. He was running towards her as she turned her head ignoring him tapping her foot even more waiting for the train to stop already.

'_Fuck I need to go. Come on stupid train!' _Winry thought nervously.

On the corner of her eye she saw that Alphonse was finally catching up to her. Out of nowhere she began crying again.

The pain of being hurt made her burst out in tears. The love of her life betrayed her. For his own brother! She still couldn't believe it.

She wanted nothing but to go back in time and see where they went wrong. To see why Alphonse felt that way for his brother. But it was too late.

The train came to a complete stop. She watched as the door's opened in front of her and she immediately ran in.

"Close the doors quick!" She yelled out to the conductor hoping that he would listen. And he did.

The doors began to close as Alphonse finally reached the train. Just before he could enter it the doors closed on him.

"Fuck! Winry no! Don't leave! Come on let's talk!" He shouted from outside of the train slamming his fists on the door.

"Go away!" Winry screamed while holding her hands to her ears.

"Winry baby I'm sorry! Please you don't understand what's going on! Let's talk this through. Don't leave me please! You mean everything to me!" Alphonse screamed and began to cry as the train started to pull away slowly.

Winry cried hysterical while still covering her ears.

"Winry! Don't!" Alphonse started to run with the train as it was leaving faster and faster while pounding on the door.

"Go away go away go away." She whispered while rocking back and forth in her seat.

Then there was silence. No more words were shed and all that could be heard was the sound of the train riding along its tracks.

Winry let her hands fall from her ears and stared out the train window in shock. Her face was wet with her tears and suddenly she felt really empty. And guilty.

She felt horrible for leaving Alphonse like that but her instincts told her that it was the best thing to do at that moment. She was far too screwed up in the head now to listen to what he had to say.

The train was heading to East central city. It would take a good hour to get there as she sat back on her chair and closed her eyes.

She sniffled a little and wiped her face.

"I can't believe that just happened." She whispered to herself as she tried to pull together the events of what just happened.

"They really..haha. They kissed! Haha!" She was in hysterics now laughing to herself totally losing her sense of sanity.

"Alphonse you asshole! You ruined everything…" She began to cry again covering her eyes with her hands. "Everything. Us. We're…we're done! I never want to see you again! Or your stupid brother!" She sobbed as the train drove her to the city to her next destination.

* * *

The hour passed by quickly. Winry was fast asleep in a sitting up position. The train came to a complete stop but she didn't bother to wake up. The doors opened and a train man from the outside noticed that she was still sitting in her seat.

He walked into the train and stopped in front of her. The sight of her was beautiful. Her light skin glistened from previously sweating, her hair was loose and messy and her mouth opened and closed a little from her sleeping.

The man stared at her in awe but then realized that he had to wake her up so that he could help her off the train before the train could drive off again.

He reached out his hand and softly nudged her trying to wake her up.

"E-Excuse me miss?"

Winry didn't budge.

"Uh…excuse me miss. The train had stopped, please exit the train."

Winry groaned and moved just a little. Then her eyes fluttered open as she suddenly realized that the train had stopped.

"Where…where are we?"

"We're at central station."

Winry opened her eyes fully now and wiped them from the dried up tears that she shed before. "Central? Oh!"

She looked out the window and saw that she was in the city now.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I must have..dozed…off…" Winry's eyes widened to the man in front of her.

The man was shockingly gorgeous. He was tall, had short brown hair that she could tell from under his hat, and his eyes were a deep auburn. She held her breath from how close he was to her and she could smell his expensive cologne which made her sense of smell flare.

He was smiling down at her as he held out his hand.

"Miss you were passed out. Luckily I saw you before the train started to move again." He laughed.

His smile was amazing. He had pearly white teeth and it made Winry shiver.

"I, uh, oh, thank you." She took his hand and got up quickly. Then she started to walk out the train door but then stopped. The man stared after her causing her to turn around again.

His smile faded and now had a look of concern. "Are you okay miss..?"

"Winry." She blushed. "My name is Winry Rockbell. Thank you sir for waking me. Bye."

She turned around again and started to walk away.

The train man blushed as he watched her walk away. "The name's Ross!" He shouted after her hoping that she would have heard him.

* * *

Winry walked into the city trying to figure out where to go at this point. It was dark out and she didn't know her way around much.

The only places she knew of was the headquarters, mustang's house, Havoc's and Riza's place.

If anything she knew that Riza would be the best person to visit so she decided on that. Hopefully the woman wouldn't be upset and would take her in for the night.

Riza knew Winry a little while back. They had conversed once before when Winry was younger, but ever since then she really hadn't talked to her much.

When she reached the streets she raised a hand and a taxi stopped in front of her as she got in. It was a short drive to her place and she had just enough money for a round trip taxi to and from her house and train ride home. And she also had a couple extra cenz for some food if she needed.

Eventually she got to her apartment and the taxi stopped. She handed over the money and got out of the car. The street was quiet and eerie which made her shiver. The city was scary at night because there were no people around. Only a couple of people were off in the distance but that still didn't help from the creepiness that she felt at that moment.

Slowly she walked up the stairs to the apartment doors. It must have been half past eleven at this point as she searched for Riza's name and pushed the correct bell for her apartment.

The bell buzzed but there was no answer. Winry figured that she might have been asleep at this point but she decided to press it again. The last thing she needed was no answer and then leading her to head back home again.

But suddenly there was a buzzing noise and the door unlocked in front of her obviously letting her in.

Winry quickly opened the door and went inside the apartment. It was cool and less humid than it was outside.

She walked down the corridor of the apartment and got to an elevator.

There she pressed the "up" button and waited for the doors to open. Then when they opened she stepped inside and waited for it to be closed again.

There were only two buttons present so she decided to press the second floor button as the elevator began to move.

Her brain felt strange as the elevator moved upwards and then stopped at its destination. The doors opened slowly allowing her to exit and she did.

The halls of the apartment were lit up with bright florescent lights. But something was eerie about it. It must have been the silence and it gave her chills.

She then advanced forward and walked down the long hallway. Before when she read the directory, it listed that Riza was located in room 203.

So, she began to look for the numbers. Soon after she arrived in front of her door. With a gulp she knocked on the door twice and waited.

It was quiet for a second but then she heard footsteps from inside.

Her heart started to pound out of nervousness as the door swung open in front of her showing a very annoyed Riza Hawkeye.

Then her facial expression eased when she realized who it was. "Winry?"

"Y-Yea it's me. Hi Riza."

Riza frowned and looked confused. Winry could tell that the woman was holding onto a gun that was hidden from behind her back.

"What are you doing here Miss Rockbell?"

"Well, I um…" Winry fiddled with her fingers and Riza knew that something was up.

"Come in please." Riza stepped aside letting Winry into her apartment.

Winry walked in slowly shaking a little from being petrified that any second the woman would shoot her if she did anything out of the ordinary.

"So, tell me Miss Rockbell, is everything alright?"

Winry walked into her living room and stood there staring at her. Her mouth opened but nothing would come out.

"Well sit."

Winry nodded and quickly sat down on her couch.

Riza followed afterwards sitting next to her but giving her a good distance in between them.

"Well?"

"Well I uh, I came here because….because."

'_Why am I having such a troubled time speaking? What's wrong with me!?'_ Winry thought as she looked away and stared out the woman's window.

"I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. Sometimes I can get too intimidating for some people. Please don't be afraid. You can talk to me if you want." Riza said sincerely.

Winry took in a breath and then smiled slightly feeling less nervous than before. "Okay. Thank you."

After only a minute Winry began speaking. "I am here tonight because I had an argument with someone. And…I didn't know where else to go…" Winry looked down to her lap in shame.

"I understand. It's okay Winry. I really don't mind that you're here. If anything I am flattered that you chose to see me." Riza smiled and Winry looked up to her and smiled back.

"Thank you Miss Hawkeye. I knew I could count on you."

"Please call me Riza."

"Okay Riza.." Winry smiled and relaxed a little in her seat.

"Would you like some coffee or some tea?" Riza asked.

"Sure, tea sounds nice, thank you."

Riza got up from the couch and went over to her small kitchen to prepare tea for her.

'_Oh wow…she isn't upset with me. I guess I made the right choice.'_ Winry thought as she leaned into the comfortable couch she was sitting on. _'Maybe I could tell her what's going on. No! What am I talking about?! That would be bad. I can't say that!'_

Before she knew it the kettle started to whistle on the stove and it snapped Winry out of her thoughts.

Riza poured her a cup of tea and then walked over to where Winry was sitting.

"Here. Be careful it's hot."

"Thanks." Winry took the cup from her hands and held it in her own. She blew on the hot liquid to cool it off a little and then sipped it quickly.

The tea was good. It was sweet and just the way she liked it.

Riza sat back down next to her with some tea in her hands as well.

"Winry, do you want to talk about anything? I don't want to come off too forward, I'm just worried about you. It's not like any day a young woman comes to my door at this time of night you know?"

"Hah, yea I know. I'm sorry for the random intrusion." Winry sipped her tea trying to hide her blush.

"No please don't worry about it. I really don't mind. I wasn't sleeping anyways. I was just reading my book. If you want you can take my bed for tonight and I can sleep on the couch?"

"Oh no please. That would be too much."

"No take the bed. I actually like the couch. I sleep on it often it's just so comfortable!" Riza laughed and Winry did as well.

Hearing the woman laugh made her happy inside. She had never seen Riza laugh like that.

'_So this is the real Hawkeye?'_ Winry thought as she placed her cup of tea onto the table before her.

"If you say so." Winry turned giving her a smirk causing Riza to blush.

"Okay then. Follow me when you're ready Miss Rockbell."

Winry got up from her seat and decided to follow her to her room. Riza led the way past a couple of doors and then they finally reached her room.

She opened the door for her and let her in. The room was cool and felt comfortable.

Slowly she walked inside and Riza followed after her.

"Here's my bed. If you need anything you can always come bother me. I'm a light sleeper, I really don't mind." She gave a sincere smile and left the room closing the door behind her.

Winry let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. It was comfortable and smooth. The sheets were made of white satin as she slid her hands across it enjoying the feeling.

It relaxed her taking away most of the negative thoughts that she had inside.

She knew that the night would be a little rough to deal with but she knew she was a strong woman. Though deep inside she was destroyed but it only made her stronger.

What they did had made her see a whole new light. Though her heart still felt ripped apart from the image of Alphonse and Edward kissing each other.

Her worst nightmare had come to life.

Winry breathed in through her nose to try to calm herself down as she rested herself onto the bed beneath her.

Her eyes started to close slowly as images flowed through her mind as she began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The room was dark. Winry lay in the bed and tossed and turned around trying to find a comfortable position in the bed. She sighed and decided to get up because she couldn't sleep._

_The apartment was quiet. It scared her a little being in a strangers apartment even though it was a woman she already knew from long ago. Still it was strange._

_She got up slowly from the bed and went to the door. For a second she paused and listened to see if there was any movement or noise coming from the other side of the room. But there was nothing._

_She turned the doorknob and opened the door. The hallway was dark and quiet. A shiver went through her but she kept moving on._

_Slowly she walked down Riza's cold dark hallway. Shadows passed her as she crept into the living room where the woman was sleeping. _

_She could see that Riza was sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful and she would feel bad if she were to wake her up right then._

_Instead, she walked to the door of the apartment and opened it slowly letting herself out. She walked down the hallway as she reached the elevator. While pressing the down button she waited until she heard a 'ding' and the elevator opened._

_She walked inside and let the doors close in front of her._

_There was no destination set for her. But all she knew is that she wanted to run away. To get away from everyone._

_The elevator moved just a little and then suddenly stopped. Winry looked around in confusion and then went over to the panel to press the down button again. It still didn't move._

_She was starting to get nervous and scared because she was all alone and now she was stuck in an elevator. Who knows how long it would be until someone realizes that she's in there._

_A sudden rumble was heard and then a snap. Winry panicked as she feared the worst would happen and that the elevator would fall and injure her._

_The floor that she was on wasn't high enough to kill her, but she could definitely hurt herself badly if it were to break and fall._

_Winry quickly went to the corner of the elevator and held on tight to the poles that were next to her bracing herself for the fall._

_The elevator creaked causing her to whimper and pray that she wouldn't get hurt. The machine made another strange noise indicating that it was going to fall soon. Creak after creak, rumble after rumble she closed her eyes tightly hoping it would all be over soon._

_Then suddenly the elevator doors were being pried open and her eyes flashed open. There were a couple of security guards and random people trying to open the doors to get her out. Winry screamed for them to hurry because she didn't know how much time she had left._

_And just before the elevator broke off its hinges and wires, a man ran inside after her, picked her up bridal style and ran quickly out of the elevator when it finally broke._

_He jumped and rolled onto the floor with her in his arms as the elevator fell down a couple of floors and then there was a big crash._

_A couple of people jumped from the noise but then praised the man who saved her just in time._

_Winry was sobbing now out of happiness as she opened her eyes to see her savior._

_Her vision was blurry and she couldn't make out who saved her at that moment. All she saw was short hair and a smile on the man's face._

_Alphonse's face came to her mind as she spoke out._

"_Alphonse?"_

_The man shook his head. "No, I'm not Alphonse."_

_Winry wiped her eyes from her tears and then focused. It was a man who was as handsome as Alphonse but had brown hair and reddish brown eyes. She knew she saw him from somewhere before, but she just couldn't tell when or where._

_The man helped her up and dusted himself off._

"_I'm glad you're okay Miss Rockbell." He smiled._

_A warm feeling ran through her. "You know…my name?"_

"_Yes of course. Do you not remember?"_

_Winry tried to think back, and then remembered the train station. "R-Ross is it?"_

"_Mm hm." _

"_T-Thank you Ross. I could have got hurt badly." Winry blushed and looked down to the floor to try to hide it._

"_No problem Winry. If I may call you that?" He tilted her head up with his hand and she blushed even more._

"_Y-Yea call me whatever. I mean, Winry is fine." She smiled._

_He suddenly grabbed her hands and held it in his own pulling her closer to him._

"_Okay Winry…I'll call you just that." He smiled and leaned in close to her to give her a kiss. Winry closed her eyes and puckered her lips just as-_

A wet slimy tongue dragged across her face and Winry woke up abruptly.

"What the-?!"

"Ruff Ruff!" Black Hayate barked at her while prancing up and down on her body in bed.

"Ugh, ew, get off Hayate!" Winry pushed the dog off the bed and then she got out of it fast wiping her face in disgust.

Riza then appeared at the door which was open for some reason and saw that the dog was tormenting her.

"Black Hayate! Get over here right this instant!" She glared at the dog as he jumped off the bed and sat in front of her whimpering in shame. "You know better to treat our guests with respect! Go to the kitchen!" She ordered and the dog abided and ran to the kitchen fast.

"I'm so sorry Winry. I don't know how he could have gotten in here."

"That's okay Riza. It's no problem really." _'Just the fact that he interrupted the amazing dream I just had!' _She thought angrily.

"Okay. Well you can use the bathroom to clean up. I left some breakfast on the counter in the kitchen for you. I have to go to work early, but I trust that when you leave you can lock the door behind you?"

"Oh of course. I'll do just that, thank you so much for having me over. Hopefully I wasn't too much trouble.."

"Not at all Miss Rockbell. You can stay over anytime you wish. Good day." Riza bowed to her and left the room and then left her apartment.

Winry sighed and headed over to the bathroom to get dressed and to fix herself up for the day.

* * *

Winry made sure that she cleaned up her plate before leaving Riza's apartment locking it from the inside. She shut the door and then headed down the hallway. She honestly had no clue where she was going, but she knew that she did _not _want to go home yet.

The elevator was coming in the clear as she suddenly felt nervous. Then she remembered back on the dream she had last night and she shivered. But she knew it was just a dream and it would be silly if she were to get freaked out from just a dream that she had. Which was not real. But it could happen. But what was the rarity of that?

She pressed the 'down' button and the elevator arrived with a ding. Then the doors opened. While walking inside she took a look around the room and made sure that there were no errors of some sort. She was a mechanic so it was her natural instinct to check machines, especially after the dream she had that freaked her out.

Deciding that everything was good she pressed the down button. Down the elevator went and then dinged again when she reached the first floor.

The doors opened and then she was in the lobby of the apartment. There were several people in the lobby as she walked past them and headed out for the exit.

The sky wasn't all that clear. It was warm but there were a lot of clouds. She could tell that it was probably going to rain, but she didn't care. Maybe it would cool her off as she took a walk.

She knew of central park and how to get there so she began walking.

'_Maybe a good walk will do me good.'_ Winry thought as she walked down the street towards the park.

After about ten minutes she arrived. But then she had the strangest feeling to go somewhere else. Something inside of her told her not to go to the park.

Not knowing why she thought that way, she decided to listen to her instinct.

As she walked back into town she suddenly felt like having an ice cold drink. It was warm outside after all.

She walked to the local bar which was just a couple of blocks away. It was a bar restaurant that Edward and Alphonse used to take her too back when they were okay with one another.

And also back when they weren't involved in this crazy relationship together.

When she arrived, she went through the main doors and was immediately greeted by a waiter.

"Hi how many?"

"Just me."

"Sure follow me."

She followed the female waiter until they were almost by the booths.

"Oh excuse me. I'm sorry; I just want to sit by the bar if that's okay?"

"Sure you're more than welcome to. This way please."

The waiter led her to the bar area which was quiet and not too many people sat there. Winry sat down on the stool and thanked the waiter watching her walk away.

Then the bartender greeted her. "What will you have miss?"

"Um.." She thought about it for a second. "Give me something..really strong. On the rocks please."

The bartender raised his eyebrow like she was crazy. It was ten o'clock in the morning and a young woman came to a bar wanting a strong drink. But he didn't question it though and just nodded walking away to make her the drink.

Winry waited patiently as she stared at some of the photos of people that were hung up behind the bar. One photo was of random people smiling and holding beer mugs in their hands. The other picture had children who were smiling and hugging a man who looked like someone very familiar.

The bartender came back with her drink as she thanked him and started to sip it slowly.

She made a sour face. It was crazy strong.

'_Damn this is strong.'_ She thought. _'But hell, I wanted it right? Might as well chug it.'_ Winry took the glass and held it to her lips.

"Here goes nothing." She tilted her head back and chugged the drink fast in three gulps. And it burned.

She slammed the glass on the counter in front of her as she breathed out hard with her eyes shut tightly.

"Damn!" She shouted causing some people around her to stare at her. But she ignored them.

'_Does Edward really drink this shit?!' _She thought to herself but then suddenly realized that she loved the burn.

It felt really good and she wanted some more. No use sulking and being upset. So in the meantime she decided to drink herself stupid with the extra cenz that she had. So when she went home later she would be trashed and she wouldn't have to deal with the brothers. At least for a little while.

The bartender came back with the same glass and she was about to chug it down again when she felt a presence of someone next to her.

"You okay with drinking all of that Miss?"

Winry stopped herself from downing the drink and abruptly turned around and glared at the man speaking to her.

"What's it to you..mi..ster.."

It was him.

The man who worked on the train and the one from her dream.

"Ross. Ross Brenner. And you are?" He eyed her for a second but she turned away quickly hoping that he wouldn't recognize her. It would be embarrassing if he saw her in this state of desperately wanting to get drunk. "Oh wait..Winry Rockbell isn't it?"

"Yea." She answered silently and sipped on her drink once more.

"Pleasure seeing you again. It's such a small world isn't it?"

"Very." Winry kept looking at the back of the bar trying to hide her blush.

"What's a nice woman like yourself doing at a bar at ten in the morning? Don't you have work or something?"

"No. I'm just in the city to get some air." _'That sounded stupid.'_

"Hm..yea last night you seemed pretty stressed. I hope everything's well for you." He smiled sweetly and Winry looked at him this time feeling a little brave because the alcohol was kicking in now.

"Oh, y-yea about that. I just had a fight with someone. So I came here. Don't you have work? You still work at the train station right?"

"Yep. I just like to come to the bar and have a quick drink before I start my day. It's a long day you know, and it kind of get's lonely." He sat down next to her closely on the stool and Winry couldn't help but blush even more.

He was stunning. In the daytime he looked even better than when she saw him at night. He didn't have hit hat on and his hair was combed neatly to the side…just like Alphonse's.

With the bar lights hitting his face she could see the red in his eyes and it looked like the color of wine. His facial features were perfect. She couldn't find a flaw on him.

And his attitude was so confident. It mixed well with his looks. But she knew she couldn't like a guy like that. She was much too involved at the moment.

But if she were to be single…

"So, are you going home after this? Maybe I can walk you to the train station. It's on my way there anyways." He smiled.

Winry suddenly felt a little excited. She would get to walk with this man who has been on her mind lately. Though she knew there could be nothing more because she was still very much in love with Alphonse. Even after what he did the other night.

The other night…

Suddenly she started to feel sick as she hugged her stomach tightly and closed her eyes letting out a shuddered breath.

"You okay there?" Ross asked concerned.

"Yea I'm fine. Just not feeling too well."

He began to rub her back and it caused her eyes to open suddenly. He was touching her.

"Do you need anything? Water? I'll be glad to help."

"No, no it's okay. Let me just finish this and the let's go. I need to go home now."

Winry took her full glass of hard liquor and downed it once more. This time it hurt less because she was already starting to get numb from her previous glass. Ross stared at her in shock.

"Wow Winry. You sure can drink." He laughed and she giggled back.

"Haha yea. I can do more than that!"

Winry covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes went wide.

'_What the hell…did I just say?!'_

She realized that she was flirting with him now and that she hoped that he didn't get what she meant.

Thankfully he just laughed it off and finished his drink while getting up out of his seat. He then presented his arm out for her to hook on.

"Well Miss Rockbell. Shall we?"

She looked to his arm and then to his face. He had such a sweet smile on that she could not resist.

"Okay." She hooked her arm with his as he led her out of the bar.

* * *

It was a nice walk between them. They talked and laughed and even a couple of times Winry had lost her balance due to the alcohol but he was there to catch her.

Ross opened up to her a lot which was strange because he only just met her the other night. But Winry didn't mind it. Ross was wearing his train uniform and had his hat in his right arm and her arm laced with his left.

They walked and talked like they knew each other for a long time. Winry honestly felt like it was a breath of fresh air. She never had this interaction and connection with other men. Not even with Edward or Alphonse.

No matter how the two made her feel in the past, this man was different. He was new.

But Winry felt sad because if she were to meet him earlier on before she started a relationship with the brothers, then things would be different. If she were to have the ability to see into the future, she would have never fallen in love with Alphonse.

In all honesty, she could see herself with this man. But it killed her to know that she couldn't and that they would only be friends at this point.

Dark clouds started to appear above their heads as they realized that a storm was coming.

"Oh no we'd better run!" Ross shouted as he ran pulling Winry with him to the train station. She yelped in surprise but ran with him.

Rain started to fall hard and fast out of nowhere.

"Oh no!" Winry yelled as they were soon almost completely soaked. The station was just a block away as they sprinted in the rain and then finally seeked shelter under the ticket booth.

"Well we made it…well sort of, haha." Ross laughed and Winry laughed back.

"Ahah yea we're soaked though, ugh. I just took a shower too."

Ross raised an eyebrow. "Uh, it's just rain. You know water?" He laughed.

"Oh you're terrible!" She nudged him and he laughed even more.

Winry couldn't help but feel happy, but sad at the same time that she had to now leave and go home to the mess she was dragged into.

She went to the booth next to her and purchased her ticket. Then they went over to a bench and sat together for a little bit until the train arrived. It came to a complete stop as she sat up quickly not even realizing it.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you around some time." Winry said shyly.

"Yea of course. You know where I work." He smiled and she blushed a deep red.

"Okay well, good day Mister Brenner."

"Good day Miss Rockbell." He held out his hand to her for a shake.

She eyed it for a second and then smiled while taking his hand in hers and shook it.

"It was nice to meet you. I hope we can hang out again one day."

"Yea definitely. One day!" _'More like…probably never.' _Winry frowned but then wiped the expression off of her face and waved at him while boarding the train.

As she stepped onto the platform she stopped in her spot. Something inside her told her that she shouldn't leave that she shouldn't go back to the house. What if they were…doing stuff together?

She felt sick suddenly and then shook it off right away.

"Is there something wrong Winry?" Ross asked with concern.

'_Is there something wrong? Well something is wrong with me…Why do I like this guy? I just met him.'_ She thought as she slowly turned around and was faced with the man standing just a couple of feet in front of her.

He stared at her with a frown, but he looked so cute while doing it. She could tell he was concerned and that's the last thing she wanted was for them to leave on strange terms.

"Winry? Are you okay?" He asked again as she was now staring into his eyes.

He was beautiful. She couldn't believe that he was single with the flawless looks he had. His slender body, his now drenched brown hair, his white teeth, his eyes, his lips…

Winry felt something inside her that she never felt before. She didn't want to let it go and if she ignored the feeling now then she would never know what it was like to feel this way again.

She knew deep inside that things were already ruined with her and Alphonse. What he did as irreversible. It would always be in her mind no matter how many times he would apologize.

Then she thought that maybe this was a sign. A sign that told her to move on. Yes she would be really hurt in the process, but there was this new person right in front of her.

Winry was never one to realize love that was in front of her eyes and maybe this was it. This was supposed to happen. She was supposed to see that Alphonse and Edward were wrong for her. And she was supposed to see this man that was standing right in front of her with a beautiful pout on his face…

Then it clicked.

Out of nowhere Winry advanced forward quickly in front of Ross. He noticed and spoke up once more.

"Winry are you sure you-mphf!" Her lips crushed into his causing his last sentence to be unfinished.

The man felt frozen for a second but then he suddenly eased. He hugged her from around her waist pulling her in closer as he kissed her back. Winry couldn't believe how she felt or what she was doing at this moment but it felt so right.

The way his lips moved with hers. So passionately. She knew she was starting to lose control.

Suddenly she pulled away from kissing him with a gasp. Her eyes widened and stared into his realizing what she just had done.

She kissed him!

Winry started to panic a little as she pulled away from the man and ran towards the train doors leaving Ross standing there dumbstruck.

"Goodbye Mister Brenner! I have to go!" Winry shouted and ran into the train cart quickly.

All he could do at that moment was to just stand there watching the train doors close as the train began to ride away.

He was so shocked that he just waved back watching her leave in front of him so suddenly after just kissing him like that. A blush was on his face as he touched his finger tips to his lips still tingling in the after moments of their kiss.

"Goodbye Winry."

* * *

All the way home all Winry thought about was what she just did. She had kissed a stranger. Someone she just met. Was she that desperate in finding someone else?!

At this point Winry felt like she had betrayed Alphonse. But then she shook her head and frowned knowing that Alphonse had betrayed her first.

She had confessed her love to him. She was willing to give him everything. Her life, her love, her trust. Everything.

Then he decided to throw it all away in a flash. Just a day after confessing his love for her, he kissed his own brother.

'_Am I not good enough for him?'_ She thought sadly to herself. _'Why did it have to be him? Edward? He stopped me from marrying him for god sakes.' _One of the train workers came into the cart and called out.

"Next stop, Risembool!"

Winry was close to home. She needed to collect herself before she could see them again.

How would they react? Will she even listen to what they would have to say?

Who knows what would happen, but she decided to let it just flow along. Whatever happened happened at this point. No use trying to hide from it.

The train started to slow down as she looked out the window and saw the familiar land.

Risembool.

The place she grew up. The place that they grew up together.

Why did it have to turn out like this?

The train came to a complete stop as she got up from her seat and exited the train. It was drizzling out a little, but not as bad as it was before. She began walking away from the station and onto the long road that would eventually take her to her house.

It was quiet. There were no people around but a couple of squirrels and birds that flew by. It was actually kind of peaceful.

She sighed as she kept walking knowing that it would take her a good half hour to walk home.

Then out of nowhere she blushed a little thinking back on the kiss she just shared with Ross.

'_Wow I really kissed him.'_ She smiled to herself. _'I must have scared the poor boy half to death. I wonder what he's thinking now..?'_

Winry kept thinking about the conversations she had with the man but as she was coming closer to home, the negative thoughts of her situation came back full throttle.

'_I'm going to see them soon. I hope I could find out what happened. Maybe if I just listen, then I would understand.' _Winry nodded to herself as she could now see her house in the distance. _'Though all of this would have never happened if Alphonse wouldn't have stopped me from marrying Edward. But…he loves me though. He told me straight in my face.'_

Winry increased her walking speed wanting to get home faster because she needed to know the truth. _'On that day, he stopped me. He did it because he loves me. That's why he…'_

Winry slowed down her walking. Her eyes went wide as a realization came to her. A harsh realization.

'_He…kissed Edward. No wait but he loves me. That's why he stopped me from marrying Edward right?'_

Suddenly her knee's got weak. She could feel herself getting dizzy as she finally came to the conclusion of her answer.

'_He…stopped me from marrying Edward because he…loves Edward.'_

The world started crashing around her once more as she dropped to her knees suddenly.

'_He loves Edward. That's why he ruined the wedding. That's why he said he was leaving. To leave with his brother! To leave me alone! He tricked me…That fucking bastard! He lied to me saying he loved me so that he could get Edward alone for himself!'_

Winry started to pound the ground with her fists. "That bastard!" She screamed as tears started rolling down her face.

Now she definitely didn't want to go back home. But she ran out of money and she had no other choice.

Home was just a few minutes away. She got up and started to run to her house. Anger and pain raged through her as she neared the house quicker than usual.

She got to her door and started to pound on it.

They were going to have it. Since she was home she might as well flip out on them. She knew that it wouldn't solve anything but she didn't care anymore. She had figured out the truth of it all. Alphonse loved Edward and used her in the meantime to get him alone to himself. Those bastards.

The door opened quickly in front of her causing her to blink out of her madness. Her grandma stood in the doorway.

"Winry my word! Where have you been?! The boys have been looking for you all night!"

Winry didn't want to deal with her grandma at the moment as she moved quickly past her and into the house.

"Where are they?! Where are those bastards!?" Winry shouted angrily.

"What's wrong dear? Why are you so upset?" Pinako asked in shock and concern.

"They ruined me. They ruined my life!" Winry screamed and sobbed.

Pinako was in shock but she walked up to her granddaughter and tried to calm her down.

"Winry. Please tell me what's going on? Come here to the couch, let's talk."

Winry's hands covered her face but she nodded and followed her grandma to the couch and sat down.

"Now, tell me what happened to you?"

Winry sniffed and wiped her tears away. She looked at her grandma with blood shot eyes full of sorrow. She wanted so badly to tell her grandma why she was upset and she wanted so badly to tell her what's been going on with all of them.

It was now or never. She had to tell her.

"Granny…there are some things I need to talk to you about.." Winry felt hesitant at first.

"Go ahead dear. You can tell me anything. You know I won't judge you."

'_Yea...you probably will. But you deserve to know.'_

"I…I'm.." Winry started to cry again as she held her hands to her face and looked away from her grandma's worried eyes.

"I slept with them." She spoke in such a low voice that Pinako barely heard what she had said.

"I'm sorry dear I didn't hear you."

"I said I slept with Edward and Alphonse!"

Pinako was taken aback by her words. Her eyes widened but she quickly kept her attention to her granddaughter. "Winry, you couldn't mean that you-"

"Yes it's true. For a couple of weeks now." Winry sobbed.

Pinako sat closer to her and rubbed her back.

"It all started after the wedding. Alphonse came to me and told me that he loved me and wanted to run away with me. Then I ran from Edward. From the wedding. I felt so ashamed, but I was happy to get away from them. Then we decided to see each other. Like a three way thing. I know it sounds crazy but, I agreed to it." Winry couldn't look at her grandma in the face because she was way too embarrassed.

"Winry. Why would you ever think that would work out?"

"I didn't think it would. And I was right, it didn't. Look at me!" Winry removed her hands from her face and looked to her grandma with blood shot eyes and tears down her face.

"Oh my Winry. Don't worry dear everything will be fine." Pinako frowned sadly. "This is unusual for such a relationship to happen, but you know that they love you. Whether romantically or not, they are like family to you. I'm sure whatever fight you had with them will all be resolved soon."

"No." Winry said flat out. "No, you have no idea. It won't. Not now, not ever!" Winry shouted and started to cry again.

Pinako didn't know what to do. She felt so terrible watching her granddaughter fall apart like this.

"Don't say that. Just give it some time. You guys will get along again. Maybe you should take a break with them eh?"

"Granny…you have no idea." Winry said in a low cold tone. "You have no idea, what they did."

Pinako was now really concerned. The last thing she wanted to hear was that the brothers laid their hands on her in some way that would harm her.

"Did they hurt you Winry? Did they put their hands on you? I swear to God if they did I'll-"

"No! Nothing like that granny." Winry calmed down from crying and wiped her face. "It's something else. Something…horrible. I don't even know if I can tell you this."

Pinako touched her face motioning her to look at her. "Tell me Winry. Tell me what they did."

The look on Pinako's face was sincere. Winry needed to let it out. She had no one else to talk to. But by doing so, she knew all hell would break loose. If it hasn't already…

"They…love each other granny."

Pinako almost laughed but held it in. "Winry dear, brothers love each other. That's normal."

"Not this. Not the way I saw it."

Pinako raised an eyebrow. "Oh, then how did you see it then?"

Winry took in a deep breath and then let it out. Then she sighed. "They kissed each other."

"Well.." Pinako didn't know what she meant as far as 'kissed'. "Brothers sometimes kiss. It's natural.

Winry made a face of disgust. "Granny…they had their tongues down each other's throats!"

Pinako gasped and placed her hand over her mouth at the now realization of what Winry meant by having kissed each other.

Winry got up from the couch and sniffed while looking away from her grandmother's shocked face. "Yea. And that's why I'm going to confront them now. I'm going to end this once and for all."

Pinako just sat there not moving from the position she was in.

"I'm going now. I'll see you later." Winry walked out of the house and slammed the door behind her leaving behind her confused and shocked grandma on the couch.


	7. The way it was

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry to keep you hanging like that on the last chapter. Okay… ::Takes a deep breath:: …so the reason why it took me so long to update is because this is the last chapter that will tie up this crazy love triangle. It took me about two weeks to figure out how I wanted to end this, and here it is. Finally completed. Please enjoy and try not to hate me much if this is not what you were looking for in an ending. Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked my story. :)

P.S: To make sure that there is no confusion…

1) This chapter starts off in Alphonse's POV where Winry had left on the train to the city.

2) Later when the double dotted line is shown, it starts Winry's POV. It takes place after the ending of the last chapter when she leaves her house after telling Pinako the shocking news.

Okay hopefully that clears it up so no one gets confused. Enjoy!

* * *

Alphonse just stared as the train left the station. He was crying knowing that the love of his life just left him. Probably for good.

So many emotions were running through his body all at once. He felt sad, depressed, and angry. Sad because she left. Depressed because he was now alone. And angry because Edward caused all of this.

Edward really did ruin everything…

Alphonse no longer felt remorse for ruining his brother's wedding. He just lost the love of his life over his stupid urges to be with his brother which _still_ confused him to this day why he felt that way.

His hands were in fists. His teeth gritted together. He was so angry. Angry at himself and angry at Edward.

Not before long Edward caught up with him shouting from behind. Alphonse didn't feel like turning around knowing that he would probably hit his brother if he did.

"Alphonse! Wait Alphonse!" Edward shouted as he ran to him winded from the run.

He was getting closer, he could feel it.

Even though he wanted to hit him then, he knew it wouldn't solve anything.

Edward finally caught up to him and stood behind him breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

But he still didn't turn around. He just stood there watching the train ride off in the distance. His face was wet with tears. He was confused and sad. He couldn't help but think that this would be the last time he would ever see her again.

It was a tragic ending to their mad relationship. Something that Alphonse never thought would happen. It was sad that it would have to come to this.

His brother loved him in a non-brotherly way, he loved him back too in the same way, and he also loved Winry. It was sick and twisted.

He understood the reason why she left him and wouldn't talk to him. He couldn't blame her. She made the right choice. He now knew right then that he wasn't healthy for her. _They_ were not healthy for her.

"Alphonse, please!" Edward shouted from behind him after he caught his breath.

Reality struck him as he flinched and then turned around quickly to look at his older brother.

Edward had tears down his cheeks because he was crying hysterically. Did he even know what he did? Did he know that he ruined his and Winry's relationship for good?

It had to be obvious that he did because the look on his face was pained. No matter how angry or sad this situation had left him, he couldn't react on his brother. Instead he just lowered his head and let out a sob.

"Edward. She left me."

Edward just kept looking at him like he had an immense amount of regret. He needed someone to be there for him now and as fucked up as it sounded, he needed his brother.

Alphonse fell to his knees and began to cry like as if he were a little child. He felt so weak, so stupid. But then Edward rushed over to him and kneeled down in front of him pulling him into a tight hug.

Edward started cried too. Alphonse thought that they were both so pathetic, but he really needed to let out his emotions at that moment…and with his brother holding him close.

* * *

Alphonse already knew where Winry was headed. He didn't bother to look for her because she clearly did not want to see him anymore. When he got back to the house with Edward, Pinako was waiting up for them in the kitchen.

"What happened? Where's Winry?"

Alphonse quickly wiped his face from his tears. He knew he had to come up with a good excuse so that Pinako wouldn't know what went on between them.

"She, uh, she left. I don't know where she went." It was sort of the truth, but not really.

"What do you mean? Go find her!"

Alphonse didn't feel like arguing with her so he just nodded and left the house with Edward following after him.

Alphonse had no intention of looking for her because if he did then things would only be worse.

Once outside, Alphonse began walking down the road with Edward by his side. They kept a reasonable distance from each other as they walked towards town. After a long awkward silence, Edward finally spoke.

"You're not really going to look for her are you?" Edward said in a low tone of voice looking down to the floor.

Alphonse knew he was right. He didn't want to go look for her. At that moment he was too tired and stressed to do anything for the matter. So he just ignored the comment and kept walking.

They walked a little while longer in silence. All Alphonse could think about was how it was going to be when he saw Winry again. Or if he would ever see her again. Would she let him explain what happened? Would she even care?

But other than that, he was now bothered by something else. He couldn't stand to be in their presence knowing about everything that happened. He didn't want to see Winry again because of what he did to her and he didn't want to be with Edward because God knows what will happen if anyone were to find out what went on with them. It wasn't considered natural or healthy after all.

Last night he had a dream. It was of him leaving for Xing once again and that everything was fine and back to normal when he had left. The dream replayed in his head all day. Maybe it was a sign that he should leave.

Then it struck him. He needed to leave them.

'_Tomorrow.'_ Alphonse thought as he started to plan out his next destination in life. It was sudden but it was the right thing to do.

Tomorrow he would leave them. Leave for Xing. For good.

With all this thinking his stress levels were going over board as he suddenly had the urge to sit down. He stopped walking and went to the side of the road to take a seat on a log that was randomly placed there. With his elbows on his knees, he rested his head on his hands and let out a long sigh.

Edward frowned and went to sit next to him on the grass.

They sat there in silence for a while. It was already dark out so it made it really difficult for them to see their facial expressions.

"Al…?" Edward spoke hesitantly.

There was no answer at first, but then Alphonse grunted in response.

"I'm sorry." Edward said as he raised his knees and crossed his arms over them resting his head on his arms.

Alphonse kept silent.

"I know I ruined everything between you and Winry and this is why I'm apologizing."

"Yea.." Alphonse finally spoke with a sigh.

More silence occurred between them and then a breeze blew past them.

"But I'm not sorry about how I feel about you…"

Alphonse felt his stomach twist. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. If anything it was a good feeling.

No matter how mad he was at his brother, he still loved him.

And in that way.

Something was wrong with him too. He knew Edward loved him differently and he now couldn't hide the feeling that he felt the same. But he didn't have the will power to come out and say it. Also, the fact that he was very much in love with Winry and he knew that had made things more difficult.

Alphonse turned to glance at Edward. Even though it was dark and he had to squint to see his face, he could still tell that he was beautiful. The way the moonlight lit his features just perfectly. Even when frowning he looked beautiful.

One part of him wanted to just stay with his brother and be together. The other part was telling him to run after Winry and fix things with her if he still had a chance. And the other part was telling him to go to Xing and never see them again.

Winry was gone now and who knows when she'll be back. But at this moment it was just him and his older brother.

"I know you're not. And I don't hate you for it." Alphonse spoke in a low tone.

Edward lifted his head up and looked at him with wide eyes. "You don't?"

"No…" Alphonse turned to him and gave a little smile. "I think that what happened…was a good thing."

Edward looked confused. "What? Why?"

"You know why Ed. We were torturing Winry with her feelings. We weren't being fair to her. Everything that has happened put a lot of pressure on our hearts. Maybe this is what was meant to happen.."

Edward frowned again and nodded. "Yea…but don't you love her Al?"

Another breeze passed them causing their bangs to sway a little. Alphonse didn't answer the question and Edward got the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's go home. You can sleep with me tonight if you don't want to be alone..?" Edward said while standing up from the grass.

"Okay.." Alphonse said as he got up as well. They both headed down the road to the house for the night.

When they got home, they snuck into the house quietly and noticed that Pinako must have gone to sleep. They removed their shoes and then walked quietly up the stairs and into Edward's room. It was dark but Alphonse knew his way around as he walked to the bed and removed his shirt and shorts leaving himself with just his boxers on. Then he slowly crawled onto the bed and went under the covers.

Edward soon followed and laid next to him. Edward's warmth made him relax a little from his stressed state. Alphonse was facing away from Edward staring at the wall. He knew that starting tomorrow would be a new start to his life. It would be hard, but he was determined.

He loved Winry and Edward…like the way lovers love each other. He just couldn't stand being a burden to any of them anymore. It was his choice, he wanted to leave. Ever since he came back from Xing, things have gone out of control. Now it was up to him to set things right.

Alphonse sighed as he started to close his eyes. He was afraid for what tomorrow would bring, but he was also ready for anything. The shit he has been through in the past helped him cope with his soon to be departure. Though he would miss them very much…

Especially Edward. His only family left. Leaving him would be like a part of him was taken away. They always traveled together. They were always there to protect and fight for one another, but now he knew what he was meant to do.

Before he could fall asleep an arm encircled around his waist and pulled him close. Alphonse let out a sudden breath as a tingling sensation ran through his body. He enjoyed the embrace Edward was giving him and he knew he would definitely miss this when he was gone.

A couple of moments had passed as they both began to slip into a deep sleep with Edward hugging him from behind.

* * *

It was the next morning. Alphonse woke up slowly feeling the sun in his eyes. He blinked and then noticed that he was a little sweaty. Then he noticed that his and Edward's limbs were tangled up together tightly pressed against each other.

Edward's facial expression was peaceful. Alphonse smiled watching his brother breathing deeply while sleep. It was soon time for him to start preparing to leave. He sighed and pulled away from him carefully trying his best not to wake him.

'_I'm definitely going to miss this._' He thought as he moved off of the bed and left his room.

Alphonse headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. He had skipped dinner last night and his stomach hurt in hunger pain. While looking through the cabinets he found that there wasn't much food. Not enough for everyone to eat at least. So then he decided to make one last run to the market to pick up a couple of groceries before he left.

He took his time walking to the market as he enjoyed the view around him. He would miss Risembool too. The place he grew up. It would be his last day there so he might as well enjoy every bit of it.

Eventually he arrived at the market. It was packed with people as usual as he sighed and entered the building. He made his way around the aisles picking up food here and there while taking his time. There was no point in rushing.

As he was shopping, he wondered where Winry was. He also wondered what she was thinking. Most likely she hated him and thought that he was disgusting which he didn't blame her. She had every right to leave him. It hurt him to the core, but there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

When he kissed Edward he had meant it. Although it still felt wrong, he felt a connection. Like their souls were one. He couldn't help but smile in that moment just thinking about it.

It was all so confusing to him. Never in his life would he ever imagine being this love struck between two people. It was frustrating and overwhelming. He couldn't take it anymore.

He wished it was easier and that he could just choose one to be with instead of both. Though now it was impossible to be with Winry because now she knew how he felt about his brother and she would never accept him just knowing that.

It was ruined between them. A sad ending to their growing romance. It still hurt and he couldn't wait to leave and start all over. Maybe he would find someone out there that was right for him. He knew that Edward and Winry were both gorgeous and smart people. They would find someone else in no time.

Alphonse was done with shopping and was ready to pay for the items. It killed him inside knowing that he was just a couple of hours away from leaving his homeland for good.

He finished paying for the food and headed out of the store. The sun shined brightly in the sky warming his skin as he walked down the street. He knew that Edward was working just a couple of blocks down.

'_I should say goodbye to him before I go.'_ He thought sadly as he started to walk towards the library. _'But I won't tell him that I'm leaving. It will just be one last talk and then I'll be on my way…'_

Alphonse stopped in front of the library looking up and down the large building with his groceries in his arms. While turning the knob the door creaked open as he entered the library. It was cool inside and had dim lights creating sort of a romantic atmosphere. He had never been to this library before and he wondered why he didn't. It was beautiful.

As he walked inside he passed the reception desk and then walked into the next room. The main room was even more dimly lit. The only lights present were the candles that hung on the walls. Then there was a large chandelier in the middle of the room that was lit by candles.

'_How the hell can people read in this lighting?' _He thought as he walked more towards the back searching for Edward.

The library was quiet and peaceful. Such an old setting for a building but he found that he liked it. Maybe that's why Edward liked working here.

Alphonse walked through each aisle of books searching for his brother. The place was huge so he knew it would take a little while to find him. He went through each bookcase until he finally found him.

Edward was standing on a ladder putting away a couple of books. His hair was in a high ponytail and he wore a matching outfit which consisted of brown dress pants with a brown vest and a white long sleeve shirt underneath. Alphonse held his breath.

'_He looks so handsome.'_ He thought as he continued to stare at his older brother. Edward looked so concentrated in what he was doing. Though he noticed a frown was placed on his face while he was putting the books away.

Alphonse choked up. He didn't know if he could go through with this anymore. Did he really want to leave his brother? If he were to stay, would their relationship work out? Or would it end up just like his and Winry's relationship did?

Alphonse would never find out the outcome because now in this moment he was going to leave. He had already made up his mind.

Edward sighed and jumped down from the ladder that he was standing on. Still unaware of his younger brother's presence he turned around and grabbed a couple more books on the floor before continuing his ministrations.

Alphonse decided to approach him now as he moved towards him slowly.

"Hey Edward." He spoke quietly trying not to startle him.

Edward turned towards him with a shocked expression on his face. "Alphonse? What are you doing here?" He smiled as he dropped the books in his arms not caring about them and walked towards him.

"I, uh, I thought I'd stop by and see where you were working. I was out in town shopping for some food for the house and I thought that…I never visited you at work before."

"Oh okay. Well it's nice to see you here. I was getting kind of bored anyways."

"This place is so…different."

"Yea right. I love how it's all creepy looking." Edward smiled while placing his hands on his hips.

Alphonse felt a smile tug at his lips but then he quickly looked away. "It's so..dark."

Edward laughed. "Yea I know. But it's nice. I don't mind it at all."

"But how do people read in this lighting? It's so strange."

Edward shrugged. "Don't know. But people tend to like it. I guess people come here because it's ancient and gives off a creepy atmosphere."

"Feels like we're in a dungeon." Alphonse laughed and Edward laughed with him.

"Haha. True." Edward stopped laughing and looked over his younger brother. "So…what's the real reason you're here?" Edward raised an eyebrow at him.

Alphonse was caught off guard. It's like he was reading his mind.

"Um, what do you mean? Like I said I just wanted to visit you." Alphonse gave a small smile.

"Mm hm. Well it was nice of you to visit me Al. I always appreciate your company. But I gotta go back to work. I'll see you later at the house?" Edward said with a questioning tone.

"Uh, yea. Back at the house. I got some food for us." Alphonse smiled and raised the bag. Though deep inside he was feeling like shit. Like he didn't want to leave. But he had to.

Edward had no idea.

Alphonse had to make this visit look as harmless as possible while concealing his inner sadness from him. The way that Ed was staring at him sent chills down his spine. His eyes were on fire from the candle light flickering on his face. He never knew he could look so beautiful..

Which made it all the more difficult to leave.

Alphonse swallowed hard as he stared at his brother. Edward searched his eyes probably wondering why he was staring at him like that.

"Al..you okay?"

Alphonse snapped out of his gaze. "Uh, yea. I'll um see you at the house Ed. Love you."

Alphonse turned around quickly and began walking away.

'_Love you? That's the best I could do?'_ He thought as he walked down the book case aisle. _'That's all I could say to him? After all we've been through? After everything? What the fuck is wrong with me?!'_

Suddenly he stopped short. His breathing picked up as he clenched his fists tightly.

'_No. He deserves more than that. I can't just leave him like this. Not with just simple words like that.'_

Alphonse turned around slowly to face his brother. Edward was still staring after him with a frown.

"Edward?" Alphonse called out with tears starting to form in his eyes. Edward looked so sad. Like he knew what Alphonse was doing, but then yet he couldn't have known.

Alphonse advanced towards his older brother. When he reached him he pushed him up against the book case and enclosed the gap between their lips. Alphonse started kissing him passionately as Edward kissed him back. Their breaths came quickly as they panted into each other's mouths while moving their lips together.

Alphonse knew that he would never have this chance again. No matter if he was in love with his brother or not, he still needed to move on.

Edward pulled him in closer causing their bodies to be pressed together tightly. Alphonse gasped and moaned quietly into his mouth as Edward moved his tongue into his mouth and messaged it with his own.

They stood there kissing each other heatedly for a couple of moments before Alphonse pulled away suddenly. It was getting to be too much. He had to stop now or else he would definitely change his mind.

He was breathing fast and so was Edward. Alphonse knew that the time had come to leave. So he might as well confess to him while he was at it.

Slowly he cupped Edward's face making him look into his eyes. Alphonse had tears falling down his cheeks now as he stared into the beautiful golden eyes of his older brother.

"Edward…I love you. Just always know that okay?" Alphonse sniffed as he pulled back from him and started to walk away fast.

"Alphonse..?" Edward spoke as he watched his brother walk away suddenly. "Alphonse!"

His pace quickened when he heard Edward call out his name as he exited out of the library quickly. It was now or never. He had to rush home, pack, and leave Risembool for good.

* * *

Alphonse dropped the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and quickly ran up the stairs. He didn't care if he was winded from the run; he needed to leave before he could change his mind.

First went the toothbrush, then his clothes, then his cologne all into his suitcase. He had to move quickly before Pinako could notice what was going on. When he was finished packing he grabbed his wallet and headed out of his room.

The house was quiet. He wondered if Pinako was awake yet or not. It was still early in the morning so he figured that she was still asleep. But he still hoped that he wouldn't run into her on his way out.

Down the stairs he rushed with his suitcase in hand. At this rate he could trip from how fast he was moving but he didn't care. He walked quickly through the kitchen, into the hallway and then out the door.

He had no time to cry. No time to say goodbye to his home that he lived at for almost all his life.

All the memories, all the love, happiness, tears, painful memories of losing his mother, losing his body, his brother sacrificing his limbs in order to save him. Everything. All gone behind him.

He didn't look back.

Alphonse wanted to cry. He wanted to just turn back around and forget leaving at all. But he knew it was for the best. He couldn't stand hurting them anymore. He was always such a burden on their lives. Who was he to stick around and make things worse when he had the chance to make things right?

Edward would hate him. He probably would go out looking for him when he noticed later that he was gone. But he would try to remain hidden somewhere in Xing where they would never find him.

Winry, if she ever came back at all, would hate him too. Regardless of finding out his incestuous feelings for Edward, he knew that she would still be upset with him gone for good.

For they were always a family after all.

The train station was coming into view from a distance. Alphonse felt a little relieved that he was actually going to go through with this. Once and for all things would be right in his life.

He finally arrived at the train station and purchased his ticket for Xing. He knew that there would be a couple of transfers here and there but it didn't bother him not one bit. The moment has come; it was time for him to go.

Alphonse stood by the tracks waiting for the train with his suitcase by his side. He could see from afar that the train was coming close to the station.

'_Soon.'_ He thought. _'Soon I can start all over.'_

Even though feeling relieved about leaving, he still couldn't shake the feelings he had for the two. Inside his mind he pictured that one of them would arrive and stop him from leaving. But he knew that would never happen.

When he left Edward, he had no reason to believe that he caught on to what he was planning. Though he might have given it away a little bit when he kissed him like that so suddenly.

Alphonse smiled to himself. _'Edward was probably confused as hell.'_

It was kind of like a parting gift he gave him. Though he knew his brother deserved more than that after all his struggles and years of suffering to make sure that he got his body back.

And with Winry…he wondered if she would ever forgive him. If he had the chance to go back in time, he would have come to his senses and stopped himself from kissing Edward. He knew that his love for her meant something much more than the love he had for his brother.

He thought that he would spend the rest of his life with her. Start a family, live out on a farm somewhere in Risembool, and love each other unconditionally every day.

Alphonse all of a sudden felt sick and regretful for leaving so suddenly and out of nowhere. The train was now approaching slowly to the station. But he kept telling himself that it was for the best.

But he couldn't help but wish that someone would come and stop him. He wanted someone to stop him. Only in his fantasy would something like that happen.

That if someone came to stop him now, then he would know who his true love was. It would be the person that he would spend the rest of his life with. Like in a fairytale.

Alphonse laughed to himself at how silly his thoughts were. There wasn't going to be anyone stopping him. A fantasy was just a fantasy.

The train came to a stop in front of him as the sound of the whistle was heard. Then the doors opened in front of him.

'_This is it.'_ He thought as he stared at the open doors. _'I'm really going to leave.'_

This is the last time he would ever see his family or Risembool again.

Alphonse had finally accepted it as he turned around once more to look at the view of his old home. When he noticed that there was no one trying to stop him he smiled sadly to himself while turning back around. With a sigh he entered the train.

...

...

Winry ran as fast as she could out her front door. She was determined to give the Elric brothers a verbal beat down. Never has she felt so humiliated and betrayed in her life. The first thing she wanted to do was to choke Edward and then smack Alphonse hard across the face.

'_Fuck both of them!'_ She internally screamed as she ran towards the town area. The first place that she was aiming for was the library. She thought to herself how she would give Edward a piece of her mind and then choke him until he passed out.

Her rage was fierce. She had given Alphonse her all and then he went and chose his own brother. His own blood rather than spend his life with her happily.

No. He chose Edward. Edward the jerk who stole her love away from her.

She was so lost in her angered thoughts that she practically almost passed the library. It was still early and she knew that Edward would be there so that she could make her move.

Maybe he was in the back? Maybe she could pounce on him when no one was around and leave him there on the floor feeling pleased with herself.

Winry smirked deviously as she entered the building.

It was creepy inside. She had never visited the building before and suddenly she had the feeling like she wanted to leave. But never mind that. Her main objective was to attack. Attack the one that ruined her life.

Winry stormed through the lobby causing people to stare at her in shock and confusion. She made her way into the main room and almost ran to the receptionist.

When she got to the stand she pounded her fists onto the counter. "Where's Edward?!"

The girl at the reception was a little taken aback. "I'm..I'm sorry?"

"Edward Elric. Where is he?" Winry tried to speak calmly but was way too fused with her fury.

"He's um..hold on." The girl went to walk over to her supposedly supervisor and asked her where he would be. Then she nodded and walked back cautiously.

"Mr. Elric should be working in the back would you like me to-."

"Thanks!" Winry exclaimed as she rushed past the reception area leaving the girl puzzled.

Winry sprinted towards the back of the library. The sooner she got to see him the better.

Regardless of all the love she once felt for the boy, it now was washed away with hate. Once she was in love with him, and now she wanted to kill him. It wasn't fair what he did. She loved Alphonse. But now she knew that their relationship would never be the same because of him.

Now was time to get revenge.

Winry was never brought up on revenge, but this needed to happen. It wouldn't do anything good and she knew that, but just seeing him wince and scream while under her grasp made her tingle with pleasure all the more.

Looking through each book aisle, she soon discovered him. He was standing there alone putting some books away in order. Then she smirked evilly. She stormed towards him and tackled him to the floor. Edward let out a yelp as he was pinned randomly by a very angry woman.

"What the fu- Winry?!" Edward's eyes grew wide in shock and horror.

"Hello Edward. Missed me?" Winry placed her hands on his neck and started to choke him.

Edward grimaced and started to struggle for air. She enjoyed every bit of what she was doing and didn't care about the consequences.

"W-..in..ry!" Edward gasped and tried to budge free.

"What did you think you could get away with what you did? You ruined my life! I hope you fucking die!"

Edward was starting to feel faint and then turned to survival mode. He grabbed her wrists and flipped their bodies over so that he was now on top of her.

Edward was coughing and gasping for air as he was holding Winry down firmly.

"You bastard! You took him away from me! How could you!?" Winry cried and thrashed from under him but she couldn't lose his grip.

Edward finally caught his breath and gritted his teeth together in anger. "Winry! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You could have killed me!"

"Good! You deserve it you bastard!" Winry struggled and kicked from under him, but Edward still had a strong hold on her.

After a while Winry finally started to get tired and calmed down a bit.

Edward stared into her angered eyes and sighed. "Win…Alphonse loves you." He said painfully as he closed his eyes.

"Oh yea? So why did he fucking kiss you?!"

"Because he was confused. I made him confused. It's all my fault."

"Damn right it is! How could you do such a thing?!" Winry stared at him with a glare so fierce that it could melt ice.

"Winry…there's something you need to know…" Edward took a breath. "Alphonse left."

Winry continued to stare from under him obviously confused with his words. "He..what?"

"Alphonse left us. He came by today and said goodbye to me. He didn't actually say the words, but I figured it out right away when he kissed me and started to cry.."

Winry frowned. _'So he kissed him again…?'_

Winry's fiery started to build up again. "That doesn't mean anything! He probably went to take a walk or something. He wouldn't leave just like that? Without telling us!"

Edward frowned and looked away. "No Winry. He left. I know it.."

Winry started to panic. Alphonse had left them and she knew now that she probably would never see him again. This was all too much for her.

"Get off of me."

"Not unless you promise to stop hurting me."

"Okay I won't." Edward believed her as he got off of her and helped her up.

Winry stood there with a blank expression on her face before she finally spoke again. "How long ago did he leave?"

Edward thought about it for a minute. "Mm..a half hour ago?"

"Oh.." Winry frowned and looked away. Edward could see the pained expression on her face and it was obvious to him that she loved his younger brother to no end.

Then Edward sighed in defeat. "Go after him."

Winry looked back to Edward in question. "He's probably gone by now..I'm too late."

"No you're not. The time he probably took from packing and walking to the station he should still be there by now. Just go."

Winry looked over Edward in confusion. Didn't he want to be with Alphonse too? So why was he all of a sudden telling her to go stop him? Why wasn't he stopping him?

"Edward.."

"Winry I realized something today…Alphonse loves you so much. You two should have ended up together to begin with. I knew it from the beginning but I was just too much in denial to understand it. I want you to be with him. He needs you.."

Winry held her breath for a second from his words. Then she let it out slowly. She now understood what Edward was doing. He was finally letting them go. Edward finally knew what was right and was willing to make things better.

With this recognition, Winry all of a sudden felt ten times better. Edward made a decision to let himself out of this insane relationship once and for all. But she was worried about him now. If she were to catch up with Al and leave with him, would he be okay without them? She had to make sure.

"So…are you going to be okay?"

Edward smirked at her comment. "Yea of course. You know me I'll be fine." He smiled.

Winry nodded. It was final.

"Goodbye Edward. Thank you." Winry gave him a small smile before turning around to quickly leave the library.

On her way to the train station she couldn't help but to feel sorry for Edward. They were both leaving him and he was going to be alone. Alone with Granny at home. Those two never get along and especially now since she knew about them…and about the incestuous situation.

'_Oh no.'_ Winry thought as she grimaced from the thought of Pinako beating the crap out of Edward later when he got home. Then she couldn't help but smile. _'Well…he does deserve it anyways.'_ She laughed as she began running towards the train station.

Besides saying goodbye to her former lover and family friend, she was determined to get to the station and stop Alphonse from leaving.

The last thing she wanted was for him to leave her life completely.

Winry had no time to cry. Her only destination and goal in life was to make sure that he didn't leave and that she could try to have a reasonable conversation with him.

She was scared. Scared that she would lose Alphonse forever. Just thinking about him leaving caused her heart to fall.

Holding back a sob, she ran. For the amount of running she had done in the past couple of days could have won her a gold medal. But when she was determined to do something, she didn't stop.

Out she ran in the hot summer sun. Past tree's, other farms, and the neighbors that she knew. She didn't have time to say hello, she needed to get to the train station fast.

This was her last chance. She wasn't going to give up.

During the time she was running, ridiculous thoughts ran through her head that she would never think of if she wasn't desperate in this moment.

'_Maybe if I talk to him I could tell him that he could still see Edward while being with me too. Then he won't be so sad and confused. If that would make Al happy, then why not?' _She thought as she huffed and puffed as she ran. _'I mean..what bad can come from it? We did the craziest thing and got together all of us…so then how come we all can't have a real relationship together?'_

The train station was close so she started to sprint hoping that he was still there and haven't boarded the train yet.

Her moment of truth was coming. She was willing to throw away her angered feelings of the two together if only to keep Alphonse in her life. She had never been so desperate before. She would let Alphonse be with his brother as long as she was with him. It would all work out perfectly…

Winry ran up the stairs of the station and past the ticket booth. The sight of the train in front of her stopped her heart. She had made it.

Now she had to stop him before the train had left.

Winry ran to the ticket booth and practically screamed at the man for a ticket.

"One ticket sir please!" Winry screamed.

The man winced at her shouting. "Uh…okay. Hold on ma'am."

Winry tapped her foot impatiently while she kept her eyes on the train. She squinted in the hot sun to see if she could see Alphonse. But before she could the man spoke again.

"You're in luck ma'am. Last ticket to Xing. One way. That will be 500 cenz please."

'_Xing? He was going back to Xing!?'_

"Uh…yea." Winry went through her jean shorts pocket and pulled out the money handing it to the man. The man quickly handed her the ticket as she snatched it and ran for her life into the train.

* * *

It was cool inside the train cart. It felt nice besides from being outside in the hot sun. While inside the train he walked past a couple of rows of people until he found an empty seat. He scooted all the way in until he was seated by the window.

'_Brother always loved the window seat.'_ He smiled to himself remembering the times that they quested together.

He reminisced about all the times that they were on the train travelling from place to place. How Edward would talk to him when he was in the armor promising all the things he would do to get the philosopher's stone and get his body back. All those promises had come true.

He loved Edward so much. But now he was leaving. He would never see his beautiful face again, with his wide smile of pearly white teeth, his fierce gold eyes, or his voice. Whether he was angry and talking shit or spoke to him normally, he loved his voice.

Then he thought about Winry. Winry, the girl of his dreams. He'd always loved her ever since he was a child. Whenever she would play with him, yell at him, or smack him for being stupid, Alphonse would blush and enjoy every minute of it.

He also loved when she would attack Edward with a wrench. It must have hurt him, but it was funny to watch.

Alphonse sighed as he sat back in his chair and stared out the window. Memories started to flow through his head of the times he's spent with her alone. He never felt so right and complete in his life. And on the day at the fair when he confessed his love to her, he had meant it. Every word, every touch, kiss, smile…

Alphonse frowned sadly as he thought more and more about her. She was all he had. Yes he and Edward loved each other but that only hurt her in the end. That's the last thing he wanted to do so that's why he was leaving. He was an emotional mess. Nothing he could do or say to her would ever get her back. He was at a loss.

At this point there was no reason to cry over it. He could only now just remember the good times between him and her. Alphonse could still remember in the past how Winry would call out to him whenever she needed him for something. Whether it was for petty things or if she wanted to get intimate with him.

"_Alphonse!"_

It's as if he could still hear her calling for him. In his head it sounded real but he knew it was just wishful thinking.

"Alphonse! Al!"

'_Sounds so real…Wait a minute…'_

Alphonse eyes widened to the sound Winry calling out for him.

'_It couldn't be..'_

"Godammit move out of my way! Alphonse!" Winry pushed past a couple of people rudely and ran into the train cart that he was in. She frantically searched around until she was face to face with Alphonse.

"Al.." She breathed out in relief.

"W-Winry? What are you doing here?" Alphonse said in pure shock while standing up from his seat. Did his fantasy just come true?

"Alphonse don't go! Edward told me what happened and I came as fast as I could!" Winry shouted while trying to catch her breath.

Alphonse noticed that her hair was disheveled, her clothes were ruffled and she was breathing hard. She looked so gorgeous like that. He was suddenly happy. The one person he wanted to see so badly had come to stop him. Just like he wanted her to.

Alphonse couldn't speak. He just kept swallowing hard trying to keep himself from crying like an idiot.

Winry had come for him.

"Alphonse what the hell is wrong with you?!" Winry shouted causing the people in the cart to stare at him. They were putting on a show, but neither of them cared at that moment.

Alphonse should have known that if anyone would catch onto things just as easily, it was Edward. He was surprised that Ed would send her instead of himself to stop him from leaving. Still he stood there staring at her with wide eyes.

"Well are you going to explain?" Winry exclaimed with her fists clenched together staring at him angrily and out of breath.

"You…you came for me." Alphonse sniffed now letting the tears fall down his face.

"Yes of course I did! What did you think I would let the only one I love leave me like this? Hell no!"

Alphonse couldn't take it anymore. He knew now that Winry was the one. Alphonse walked fast towards her.

"If you think for one minute that you could just leave me here all alo- mphf!" Winry's words were taken over by a deep kiss from Alphonse.

Winry's anger immediately dissipated as she pulled him closer to her kissing him back just as strong. The people around them started to talk but it didn't matter at that moment now that Winry was here with him. They kissed long and passionately, breaths coming in pants as they put on a steamy show for the people around them.

Then Winry pulled away breathing fast to look into Alphonse's face. "You really were going to leave me were you?" Winry frowned while cupping her hands firmly onto Alphonse's face.

Alphonse had tears running down his face now. "Yes. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you ever. But I thought you hated me..I thought you left for good." He sobbed.

"Al, don't ever do this to me again. I love you. I want to go with you wherever you want to go. I'll follow you. Just don't leave me alone."

Their foreheads were pressed together as they kept their tight hold on one another. Then their moment was suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly on purpose. They both pulled away from each other and blushed as they noticed the people around them staring.

"Uh…I think we should go sit down."

"Yea, let's go." Winry said as they slowly walked to their seats and sat down while facing each other.

Alphonse had the biggest smile on his face. He was excited because now Winry was going to join him in his new chapter of his life. Who knows how this relationship would turn out, but all he knew is that he finally found the right person for him. And that was Winry.

"So, Xing huh?" Winry smiled while raising an eyebrow.

"Um..yea, sorry." Alphonse smiled back awkwardly.

"Damn. Well..okay. I couldn't stand living in that house anymore anyways." She laughed and Alphonse did as well.

"You're really here aren't you? You're not a dream right?" Alphonse leaned over and pinched her on her arm and she yelped.

"Ah. Stop that! Yes I'm real." Winry giggled.

Alphonse couldn't believe what was happening but he was glad that it turned out this way. His heart kept beating fast and he was shaking. He wasn't going to be alone now. Now he had all that he needed.

"So I guess we'll be seeing Ling and Mei while were there huh?" Winry asked.

"No. Actually I wanted to keep away from everyone and start something new if you didn't mind."

"Oh." Winry looked out the window as the train started to move. "No not at all. In fact, it's fine." She turned back and smiled while leaning forward to take Alphonse's hands in hers. "I love you Alphonse."

Alphonse blushed at how serious her words were. Her eyes shined a bright blue as they stared deep into his own. "I love you too." Alphonse breathed out.

The train picked up speed as they rode to their next destination. They were together once again. Nothing would stop them now.

After a moment of comfortable silence Alphonse spoke. "So…how did Edward take it?" Alphonse asked nervously.

"Um..about that." Winry started as she glanced between them staring at their hands. "You know Al..If you still want to see Edward, you can. It doesn't bother me anymore."

For some reason Alphonse felt relieved for a second, but then he realized that it was a wrong feeling. He didn't want to be with Edward anymore and he didn't want to complicate things anymore either. "No Winry. I wouldn't want that. I have you and that's all I need."

Winry looked back up at him in confusion. "But I thought that you wanted to be with him?"

"Yea that was true…as sick as it was. I do still love him, but this is what was meant to be. You and I." He smiled as he squeezed her hands a little causing her to blush.

"Oh okay. Well then…I'm glad." She gave him a big smile causing his stomach to flutter. He loved her so much.

"But…we should come and visit him from time to time. I wouldn't want him to be stuck with Granny hating him and all." She giggled.

Alphonse raised his eyebrow. "Why would she hate him?"

Winry had a look of shock on her face. "Oh no..I never told you. I um..I told Granny about us."

Alphonse froze for a moment and then calmed down. Could she have reacted badly to it?

"She thought it was strange but she didn't find it a huge problem. She was just worried about me getting hurt."

Alphonse let out the breath he was holding. "Oh okay good."

"Then…I told her about you and Edward."

Alphonse lost all color to his face. _'Oh God.'_

"And…let's say she didn't move from her spot when I left the house. So yea…Edward's got some surprise waiting for him at home." Winry laughed.

Alphonse swallowed hard. "That's…really not good Win. What if she kills him? Or…kills me when we come to visit?"

Winry smiled evilly feeling better than ever. "Well that's something we would have to find out once we get back right?"

* * *

**The end. Yayy! Review please! I got more random stories that I've been working on coming up. Stay tuned. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
